Until I Breathe This Life
by Nea Poulain
Summary: "Sólo hay alguien que puede salvarte, Katsuki". Y así es como su vida, otra vez, vuelve a estar en las manos de Izuku. / Bakudeku, Fantasy AU, Pirate!Bakugo y Merman!Midoriya.
1. Raíces

Me encanta hacer tablas de prompts, ayuda a escribir diario. Este fic en especial está basado en la tabla Alergias de Primavera de la esposa **tanitbennajash** (así la encuentran en tuiter) que lanza retos de escritura con el _hashtag_ **TanitDribs**. Por lo demás, este es un Bakudeku Fantasy AU: Pirate!Bakugo y Merman!Izuku.

La imagen de portada le pertenece a **artoftangmo** en deviantart.

**Palabra**: paladín.

* * *

**Raíces**

_Could we stay right here  
Until the end of time until the earth stops turning  
Gonna love you until the seas run dry  
I've found the one i've waited for_

_Gorecki, Lamb_

* * *

—¡Bakugo! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No juraste que no ibas a volver buscarme?

Él frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

—Juré muchas cosas.

—¿Y?

Katsuki se encoge hombros.

—Estoy aquí, ¿no?

La bruja suspira.

—¿Quieres hablar?

—A solas —pide Katsuki.

—No hay nadie aquí además de tú y yo. ¿Y tu tripulación?

Katsuki señala el barco anclado cerca de la playa.

—Nunca están demasiado lejos.

—Vamos, pues.

Uraraka y él no tienen muy buena relación. Hace un año o un año y medio que no la ve. No terminaron demasiado bien. Se siente una mierda por estar ahí, pero la bruja es su última opción.

Su única opción.

La cabaña de Uraraka está un poco más lejos de la playa. Es un lugar medio oscuro, lleno de botes llenos de pócimas, hierbas, artefactos. Todo está en desorden.

Uraraka le señala una silla.

—¿Y bien?

—Necesito ayuda.

Son las palabras más difíciles que hay pronunciado nunca. Puede contar con los dedos de su mano derecha las veces que lo ha hecho y le sobran.

La bruja tiene el descaro de cruzarse de brazos y subir una ceja.

—No me digas.

—Uraraka… —Su tono de voz es amenazador, pero no hace nada más. La bruja es temible.

—¿Para qué necesitas ayuda? ¿Sigues molestando el reino de los Todoroki? ¿Con quién te metiste esta vez, paladín de las causas perdidas? ¿Atacaste a las olas por dañar tu barco?

—No.

Esa vez los enemigos fueron otros. Lo tuvieron toda una semana en una cueva entre las montañas, alejado del mar y de su barco, hasta que apareció Kirishima con un inútil de pelo dorado a rescatarlo.

Se desabrocha la camisa.

—Bakugo…

—Estoy intentando explicarte —espeta.

Le enseña la cicatriz. Es notoria porque no se parece a ninguna otra de las que hay en su pecho. No es como la cruz que le cruza el pecho de parte a parte y es sólo resultado de una herida superficial. A la que se refiere es negra, bulbosa y está cerca del corazón. A veces se mueve, duele, le corta la respiración.

—¿Eso es…?

—Sí.

—Carajo.

Uraraka no suele expresarse así. Eso es nuevo.

—¿Sabes cómo quitármelo? Me queda un año. Un año y medio, con suerte. Si las raíces son lentas.

Técnicamente no es una cicatriz. Nunca fue una herida. Son raíces que deteriorarán su cuerpo hasta que lo maten, van a estrangular su corazón poco a poco.

—Katsuki… —Ese tono lo asusta. No lo muestra, porque es demasiado orgulloso, pero presiente las malas noticias en los labios de Uraraka—. No tengo nada para eso. —Se acerca hasta donde él está sentado y estira las manos. No llega a tocarlo—. Peor. No puedo hacer nada contra ello. No es algo que mi magia pueda manejar.

Katsuki suelta un gruñido.

—No salgas con eso.

—Lo juro. Lo juro por todo que no tengo nada para eso.

—¿Y el hada?

—Nunca te ha caído bien, ¿ahora quieres su ayuda?

—Estoy dispuesto a deberle la vida si eso me salva —espeta Katsuki. Hablando de lo desesperado que está.

—Katsuki… —Uraraka se muerde el labio. Se talla las manos, nerviosa. Nada en su aspecto deja ver que es la bruja más poderosa de los trece reinos—. Sé que puede ayudarte.

—¿Y qué esperas para decírmelo?

—Que me pagues.

Tacaña y avariciosa como toda la vida. Katsuki abre la bolsa que llegó cargando desde la playa.

—Cenizas de un fuego fatuo —le dice, poniendo una botella sobre la mesa. Es lo más valioso que pudo conseguir para suplicar por su vida. Aunque odie suplicar.

Pero no puede sólo contra las raíces.

Uraraka sonríe.

—Te advierto que no te va a gustar la solución, Katsuki.

—Sólo dila. Quédate con las cenizas.

—Ese tipo de magia es antigua, extraña, oscura. Le pertenece a los arcaicos —explica Uraraka—. Sólo hay una raza que sabe qué hacer con una magia tan antigua porque son antiguos ellos mismos. —Suspira—. Creo que sabes a qué me refiero.

—Sí.

—La gente del mar —dice Uraraka.

Katsuki respira hondo. No quiere perder los estribos tan pronto.

—¿No hay otra manera?

—Es tu única opción, Bakugo. No te lo diría si hubiera otra.

Hay un silencio que se extiende ante ellos y se estira. En medio de él está la tensión que Katsuki podría cortar con un sable. Hay muchas cosas ocurriendo en su cabeza, luchando por tener un lugar en las prioridades de su cerebro.

—¡Carajo! —explota. Uraraka no dice nada, ni siquiera se atreve—. ¡Carajo! —Cierra los puños—. ¿Después de la última vez? ¿Es en serio? ¡Esa vez juraste que no me podías ayudar a buscarlo!

—¡Él me hizo jurar que no lo haría, Katsuki! ¡No puedo hacerlo aunque quiera!

La voz se le quiebra. En su tono está escondida la desesperación de un año y medio. La misma con la que le dijo a Katsuki que no podía ayudarlo, ni siquiera aunque le llevara los diamantes de la corona de Rei Todoroki. La misma con la que lo vio marcharse mientras oía sus gritos jurándole que nunca volvería a buscarla.

—¿Ni siquiera ahora?

—No —dice Uraraka—. Un sello mágico es un sello mágico. Si quieres encontrarlo, tienes que buscar otro guía.

Eso no sería problema si recordara el camino. Si supiera como llegar hasta el archipiélago.

—Y es mi única oportunidad.

—Sí. —Ha una pausa—. Tienes un año, Katsuki. Aprovéchalo.

—¿Y si no quiere ayudarme? —pregunta—. No tuvo ningún reparo para mandarme al carajo antes.

Uraraka suspira.

—Tendrás que convencerlo. Sabes que es el único que va a aceptar ayudarte. La gente del mar y los humanos no han congeniado nunca.

Katsuki se lleva las manos a la cara. La única razón por la que no vuelve a gritar es porque Uraraka no va a tener reparo en lanzarle un hechizo que lo deje sin voz una semana. Pero quiere hacerlo.

Necesita hacerlo.

Hace año y medio que juró no volver a buscar a Izuku. Pasó meses y meses intentando sacarlo de su sistema. De no soñar con él, ni con sus dedos enterrados en su cabello, ni con su voz.

«Kacchan».

Todo vuelve a él en menos de un segundo.

—Ochako…

—Lo sé, Katsuki, lo sé.

Hay tanta lástima en su voz y él no puede soportarlo.

Su vida está otra vez en las manos de Izuku. Quiere desgarrarse la garganta. No quiere recordar el sonido que hacía su cola al chocar contra las olas y lanzarle el agua a la cara, ni en su risa, ni en su voz, incapaz de mantenerse callado más de dos minutos.

—Es tu única oportunidad.

—Lo sé.

—Tienes que buscarlo. Prométeme que vas a buscarlo.

—¿Acaso tengo otra opción?

Los dos saben la respuesta; nadie se atreve a decirla

* * *

**Palabras: 1131.**

**1) Ya me crujían los dedos por volver a escribir Bakudeku (esto de ser multishipper sólo hace que ande pensando en mil fics sin tener tiempo de escribirlos) desde el pasado que escribí (ese era canon). Este es un fantasy AU que también es un poco bastante ****_getting back together_****.**

**2) Mi necesidad de escribir Pirate!Bakugo existe únicamente por el cosplay. Háganse un favor y busquen a Akrcos como esa versión AU de Bakugo (que a su vez está inspirada en un fic, en fin la hipotenusa, el fandom inspirándose colectivamente).**

**3) Until I Breathe This Life es una traducción de Jab Tak Haai Jan en hindi (que es el título de una película y un poema dentro de la película) y nunca he sabido como traducir eso al español para que suene con la misma fuerza, así que título en inglés es.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	2. Las mismas estrellas

**Palabra**: conjuro.

* * *

**Las mismas estrellas**

_Well, maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Leornard Cohen_

* * *

«¿Estará viendo el mismo cielo que yo?»

Es una pregunta estúpida, pero se la hace a menudo.

Se acomoda en la orilla, entre las rocas. Las olas todavía chocan contra sus aletas. Sacude la cabeza para quitarse el cabello mojado de la cara y luego se queda mirando las estrellas.

Es en noches como esa que recuerda la voz de Kacchan señalándoselas todas. Le decía los nombres de todos esos puntos brillantes que los miraban desde el cielo en la oreja, haciéndole cosquillas con los labios al tocar su piel. Lo dejaba recargarse contra él, recostar su cabeza en su pecho.

Era durante esas noches que Kacchan era mucho más dulce que de costumbre.

«¿Estará viendo las mismas estrellas que yo?»

Es una pregunta estúpida.

Vuelve a sacudir la cabeza, esta vez no para quitarse mechones de cabello de la frente, sino para sacarse a Kacchan de la cabeza. Siempre es infructuoso.

Así que Izuku suspira. No aparta la vista de las estrellas y empieza a cantar.

Kacchan decía que tenía una voz hermosa. No lo decía con esas palabras. Jamás. Los antiguos no lo quisieran. Pero le decía que podría escucharlo cada mañana y cada tarde y cada noche porque su voz nunca le resultaría irritante. Kacchan tenía diferentes maneras de decir las cosas.

En la voz de la gente del mar está su magia.

Izuku canta. Pide por la protección de su gente. Pide que todos los sacrificios que ha hecho valgan la pena.

Ya no quiere que los cacen los humanos. Desea que los pocos arcaicos que quedan en los trece reinos dejen de perseguirlos. La guerra que mantienen desde hace siglos no tiene ya sentido.

Cuando la canción acaba, se da cuenta de que está llorando.

Siempre llora en tierra firme.

Las piedras donde las olas se estrellan le recuerdan a Kacchan, igual que la arena del mar y la marea que sube.

Una voz dulce lo interrumpe.

—Creí que estarías aquí.

Tsuyy lo mira desde el agua. Se apara en cabello verde de la cara.

—¿Me seguiste? —pregunta Izuku.

—Siempre vienes aquí cuando estás triste.

No menciona a Kacchan, pero ambos saben que ese «estás triste» es una clave para decir «estás pensando en él». Izuku nunca se molesta en decirle que no hay momento en el que Kacchan no esté en su cabeza.

—Me apetecía poner la cabeza en blanco —le dice, en cambio.

—Te oí cantar.

Izuku sonríe.

Hace muchos años, muchos antes de Kacchan, Tsuyu solía recostarse a su lado en la playa para oír su voz. Se quedaba dormida con los conjuros de Izuku. Siempre decía que le daban paz.

Hace años que no lo hacen, aunque a veces Izuku todavía es consciente de que ella lo sigue para oírlo cantar.

—¿Qué tal? —pregunta.

—Como siempre —le dice Tsuyu.

—Gracias.

Se hace una pausa. Tsuyu sale del agua y se sienta al lado de él. Extiende la cola, de un verde más oscuro que la suya.

—Entonces, ¿estabas pensando en él?

Izuku sabe que no va a salvarse del interrogatorio.

—Tsuyu…

—Cada vez vienes más seguido. Te he visto. Las ves por horas.

—Lo sé. —Izuku retrae un poco la cola. Apoya las aletas en la orilla de las rocas—. A veces me gustaría no pensar en él.

—Izuku… no digas eso…

—Sería más fácil.

No le quita los ojos de encima a las estrellas. Están todas allí. Y él recuerda los nombres de todas. Recuerda el tono de Kacchan al pronunciarlos, las inflexiones de su voz, sus manos señalándolas.

—Lo sé —le dice Tsuyu.

Usualmente habla más, sonríe más. Pero nunca cuando hablan de Kacchan. Entonces no sabe qué decirle e Izuku la entiende. No fue más que una espectadora de los seis meses que pasó en el paraíso.

El paraíso era los brazos de Kacchan.

—No me malinterpretes —empieza Izuku—, sé que tenía que hacerlo. Sé que no podía quedarse aquí por siempre. Pero de todas maneras fue la decisión más difícil que tuve que tomar.

Tsuyu apoya una mano en su espalda.

—Lo sé.

—Vine aquí porque tuve un presentimiento —empieza Izuku—. Malo. Lo siento aquí. —Se lleva las manos al estómago—. No me deja dormir. Siento que está a punto de pasar algo malo y… Me ayuda venir aquí.

Recordar a Kacchan siempre es agridulce.

Recuerda su sonrisa, tan rara y extraña; las chispas de sus ojos rojos como el sol al atardecer.

—¿Y?

Izuku se encoge de hombros.

—Me pregunto si ve las mismas estrellas que yo —confiesa—, si está bien. Ojalá esté bien.

No había cantado su conjuro de protección sólo para la gente del mar.

—Oh, Izuku…

La mano de Tsuyu en su espalda intenta animarlo, pero Izuku está en otro lado. La mitad de su vida está en el pasado.

Su vida dio un vuelco el día que vio el barco desde lejos. En ese entonces no sabía su nombre, ni quien era el capitán que lo tripulaba. Lo encontró días más tarde, tirado en la playa, después de una tormenta.

Se acercó.

Eso fue antes de que Kacchan fuera Kacchan.

—Lo sé. No importa. Todo estará bien —asegura Izuku—. Los antiguos nos protegen.

Ve las estrellas una vez más. Apenas es consciente de una lágrima rebelde que todavía se le escapa y baja por su mejilla.

«¿Estará viendo las mismas estrellas?»

—Vamos —le dice a Tsuyu.

No es bueno permanecer mucho tiempo en la orilla.

Así que, sin mirar atrás, se lanza al agua.

Sigue teniendo su presentimiento de que algo malo está por llegar a las costas del archipiélago. No puede quitárselo de encima, lo tiene pegado a la piel.

Ruega porque su voz haya sido suficiente.

Ya volverá después.

Los antiguos siempre escuchan, se dice. Tienen que escucharlo. Sacrificó casi toda su felicidad para proteger a su gente. «Por favor», les ruega. «Prótejanos».

* * *

**Palabras: 979.**

**1) Buena, esta escena era más que nada para presentar la situación presente de Izuku (igual que el pasado era para presentar a Bakugo). Sus caminos van que corren a entrelazarse, pero pues van a pasar cosas.**

**2) He visto muchos merman Deku en el fandom, pero cuando vi el arte de tangmo (de la ilustración que usé de portada) quedé encantada. En serio. Además, con toda la mitología de las sirenas, rescaté que tienen unas voces preciosas y que de ahí proviene su magia. Sobre más mitología de mi ****_worldbuilding_**** improvisado… en los siguientes capítulos. Tengo unas cosas que todavía estoy decidiendo y otras que definitivamente quiero incluir. Sólo advierto que me voy a tomar todas las licencias que quiero que para algo este es un mundo fantástico y no algo historically accurate.**

**3) El ****_soundtrack_**** de este fic (aka las epígrafes a las que nadie hace caso más que yo) está diferente al resto de los últimos fics que he escrito. A ver qué tal me va quedando conforme vayan pasando los días.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	3. El Lady Pólvora

**Palabra**: picor.

* * *

**El Lady Pólvora**

_Guiding a ship, it takes more than your skill  
It's the compass inside it's the strength of your will  
The first ensign watched as tempests all tried me  
I sang in the wind as if God were beside me  
For all we learned the sea_

_We Learned The Sea, Dar Williams_

* * *

—No nos has dicho a dónde vamos.

La voz de Eijiro es más dura de lo normal. No lo culpa. Justo después de haberlo rescatado, Katsuki lo hizo convencer a toda la tripulación de seguirlo hasta esa isla maldita. Nadie quiere pisar las islas donde viven las hadas. Todas les temen a sus maleficios, a su belleza. Incluso a su amor. Las hadas aman demasiado. No todo el mundo sobrevive a eso.

Katsuki está convencido de que sólo alguien como Uraraka es capaz.

Pero ahora está a punto de conducir a su tripulación en otro viaje que seguramente no van a querer emprender. No hay riquezas al final.

Está la promesa de que la nave no se vaya al carajo. Lady Pólvora va a sobrevivir muchos años más. Katsuki se va a encargar de ello.

—No —confirma Katsuki—. Y tampoco es que sea de su incumbencia, son mi tripulación…

—El problema —corta Eijiro, nunca dispuesto a oír su mierda— es que tú no eres esa clase de capitán.

—¡¿Y qué si ahora lo soy?!

Está más irritable que de costumbre y eso ya es decir.

—Katsuki, sabes a qué me refiero.

—Vamos a Puerto Yuei —espeta Katsuki—. ¿Contento?

—¿Para qué? Hace meses que no te paras ahí. No desde la última vez…

—Porque necesito hablar con alguien. Punto. No te voy a decir más.

Están encerrados en su camarote. Allí donde pueden discutir lo que no quieren que el resto oiga. Katsuki desvía la mirada. Ni siquiera Eijiro sabe lo que hizo Shigaraki. No sabe que lo rescató con una sentencia de muerte ya sobre su cabeza. No se lo ha confesado. No tiene caso, intenta convencerse. Puede resolverlo y volver a su vida, pretender que todo está bien. Fingir que los va a arrastrar hasta el archipiélago del fin del mundo porque quiere ver a Izuku una vez más.

No tiene por qué contarle lo que Shigaraki le plantó en el corazón, aunque todavía oiga su voz en sueños.

«Puedes hacernos un favor o morir, pirata de cuarta».

«Nunca».

—Bien, vamos avanzando. —Eijiro asiente—. ¿Con quién demonios vas a hablar?

—No es tu asunto, Eijiro.

—Quizá sí. Porque tengo que convencer a tu tripulación de que sigamos sin asaltar una de las naves de Enji Todoroki. Si no va a haber oro que repartir, necesito algo más que decirles.

Katsuki bufa.

—Me seguirán hasta el fin del mundo.

—Mientras haya comida y mientras sigamos robando las arcas del rey de Fuego, sí. Hay condiciones ahí.

Katsuki vuelve a bufar.

—Así que te lo voy a preguntar una vez más, ¿con quién quieres hablar? No voy a contar tus secretos si no quieres que los cuente pero… —Eijiro se mira las manos. Lo hace un momento demasiado largo y el silencio se extiende por el camarote—. Sé que estás ocultando algo. Es tan obvio que lo veo por todas partes. No te atrevas a mentirme, sé que tengo razón.

Sí, por supuesto que la tiene. Eijiro es quien le ayudó de hacerse de un nombre. Eijiro y sus alas y las escamas rojas, cuando se transformaba en un dragón completo. El terror del Lady Pólvora. Es quien lleva más tiempo a su lado, desde que Katsuki lo salvó de un par de cazadores que querían vender sus escamas al mejor postor.

Por mucho que Katsuki odie esa cualidad suya, casi puede leerle la mente.

—Katsuki, estuve allí cuando le gritaste a la bruja que no volverías nunca —dice Eijiro—, ¿por qué volviste?

Silencio.

—Sabes que guardo tus secretos —le recuerda, por segunda vez.

—Creí que me ayudaría.

—¿A qué?

—Da igual. No podía. Maldita bruja. —Aprieta el puño—. Para que existen si ni siquiera pueden… —Sacude la cabeza—. No es tu puto problema, de todos modos.

—Quiero saber porque, aunque te esfuerces en tener la personalidad de una tonelada de estiércol, eres mi amigo. ¡Carajo, Katsuki! ¡Te rescate! ¡Conseguí la ayuda de El Rayo! Tengo derecho a…

—No, no tienes —espeta Katsuki, poniéndose en pie—. No puedes pedirme que desnude mi alma ante ti sólo porque…

—Oh, pero puedo.

—¡Eijiro!

—¡Sólo dime, carajo! ¡Algo, lo que sea! ¡Quiero estar preparado para lo que nos enfrentemos para saber si voy a tener que limpiar el desastre detrás de ti!

—¡¿Quién dice que vas a tener que limpiar un desastre?!

—¡Siempre los dejas, Katsuki! ¡¿O ya te olvidaste de los seis meses en el archipié…?!

Se da cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que está diciendo. Nunca hablan de eso porque Katsuki así lo decidió. No habla de los seis meses en el archipiélago, después de que una tormenta deshiciera parte del Lady Pólvora porque no quiere contarle a nadie de lo que ocurrió con Izuku. Su tripulación lo intuye, aunque no sabe los detalles. Pero Eijiro los vio más de una vez. Lo buscó todos los meses, después de que Katsuki aterrizara en una playa desconocida y fuera rescatado por Izuku. Recompuso sus pedazos cuando Izuku lo echó.

Oyó su historia, la que Katsuki quiso contar.

—Oh, joder, lo siento, Katsuki, lo siento.

—Vete a la mierda.

—¡Lo siento!

—¡No tienes derecho a decirme que…!

—¡Dije que lo sentía! —Está más desesperado que de costumbre. Katsuki sentiría más pena por él si no lo cegara la furia instantánea.

—Vete a la mierda —repite—. Si crees que todo lo que hiciste fue limpiar mi desastre…

—No quería decir eso. —La voz de Eijiro es tan débil que Katsuki apenas si la oye, como debajo de sus propias palabras. El dragón se mira los pies. No se atreve a levantar la mirada—. Lo siento, no debí… Sé que dolió —dice finalmente—. Lo vi con mis propios ojos y… No fue tu culpa. —Por fin levanta la vista. Está luchando contra las lágrimas—. Nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa.

Katsuki suspira.

—Voy a buscar al hombre pájaro —confiesa, finalmente. Hay una pausa—. Jamás vuelvas a decir que lo del archipiélago fue un desastre.

«Lo del archipiélago», eufemismo para referirse a encontrar y a perder al amor de su vida.

—Nunca. ¿Para qué quieres buscar al hombre párajo?

Podría contárselo. Podría contarle que sospecha que Tokoyami conoce los medios para llegar al archipiélago. Es un hechicero oscuro, tiene muchos más medios que las brujas —aunque sean mucho menos éticos—. Podría contarle que planea buscar a Izuku, porque al parecer su corazón a pedazos no es suficiente, tiene que destrozarlo más. Lo único que puede salvarlo es la magia de la gente del mar.

E Izuku quizá sea el único dispuesto a ayudarlo.

Pero no dice nada.

—No tientes a tu suerte, Eijiro —le dice.

Voz fría. Impersonal.

Quizá después. Cuando pueda pensar en Izuku y no tenga ganas de llorar y destrozarlo todo a la vez. Entonces será el momento.

—Lo siento.

—Deja de disculparte —espeta—, ¡te oí la primera vez!

Eijiro suspira.

—Sí. Katsuki…, sólo recuerda que… sea lo que sea, puedes contármelo. Si estás dispuesto pagar lo que el hombre pájaro te pida…

—Sí. Lo sé.

—Aun así no vas a contármelo, ¿verdad?

¿Qué se está muriendo?

—No, aun no.

Se lleva la mano al pecho, en un acto reflejo. Siente un picor. Las raíces se están moviendo. Tic. Tac. Puede oír el segundero de un reloj imaginario correr, contando lo que le resta de vida.

Un año, le dijo a Uraraka. Un año y medio, con mucha suerte.

Cada vez queda menos tiempo.

—Estaré esperando, entonces.

La decepción en el rostro de Eijiro le duele, pero ni así se lo cuenta. No está listo para enseñarle al mundo sus demonios, todos los que Uraraka le obligó a despertar de sus entrañas.

Izuku es todos y cada uno de ellos.

* * *

**Palabras: 1293.**

**1) Planeo que aparezcan varios personajes de la clase A con versiones de fantasía. No todas inspiradas en las versiones que salieron en el manga y el ending, pero sí la mayoría, aunque sea muy muy lejanamente. En este caso, iremos próximamente con Tokoyami.**

**2) Contaré del pasado de Eijiro y Katsuki más adelante. De hecho, también quiero contar cosas del pasado de Katsuki en general, pero tengo que ir pensando en el espacio de este fic. También juro que ya voy a actualizar más seguido, porque se supone que lo estoy haciendo con una tabla de prompts DIARIOS y así me va.**

**3) El nombre del barco fue de darle vueltas a uno que me sugirió una amiga (miles de millones de gracias). Al final no se parece nada a lo que salió primero, pero tiene pólvora, porque la pólvora es explosiva y… Katsuki canon, ****_I mean_****, es una bomba.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	4. La tristeza del mar

**Palabra**: rumores.

* * *

**La tristeza del mar**

_It's warm, the skin I'm living in  
It creates and shapes what is within  
So please look away, don't look at me  
As we sink into the open sea_

_We Sink, Of Monsters and Men_

* * *

El mar está más inquieto que de costumbre.

Las olas se azotan con mucha más saña en las playas del archipiélago, como si tuvieran miedo y quisieran demostrar su fuerza.

«Extraño», piensa Izuku.

El agua es una fuerza tan poderosa que a Izuku no se le ocurre ante qué pueda mostrarse temerosa, tan dispuesta a desplegar su fuerza.

—Voy a ir a las grutas —le anuncia a Tsuyu—. No le digas a Yagi. —Una pausa—. Ni a mi mamá.

—¿No quieres preocuparlos? —pregunta Tsuyu.

—No, no todavía.

—¿Sientes algo?

—Tengo un presentimiento desde hace días —admite Izuku. Quizá es más que eso. Desde el día que le cantó a los antiguos, pidiéndoles protección—. No sé si…

—Tus presentimientos nunca han estado equivocados.

Izuku mira hacia arriba, hacia la superficie.

—Desearía equivocarme con este, con todas mis fuerzas —dice—. El mar está demasiado inquieto.

—Todos lo hemos notado. Ibara dice que su cabello está demasiado inquieto —le informa Tsuyu.

El cabello de Ibara, la única sirena con algas en la cabeza, tiene vida propia. Puede extenderse tanto como Ibara desee y ella es la que los alerta si hay extraños en la zona. Hace año y medio —desde el día que perdió a Kacchan— que no se para un barco nuevo, pero antes eran muy comunes.

—Voy a ir a las grutas, quiero hablar con Tooru.

Tsuyu asiente.

—No le diré a Yagi ni a tu madre. Pero no tardes.

Las grutas están en la isla principal del archipiélago, muchos metros por debajo de la superficie. No toda la gente del agua se atreve a meterse al entramado de cuevas y rocas que es sólo para buscar a la Dama del Agua. Los humanos creen que es un mito. Algunos la veneran, especialmente entre los marinos y los piratas. Pero Izuku sabe que es real.

Tooru Hakagure, protectora de los mares y oráculo de la gente del agua.

Vive sola, dentro de las grutas. De forma de agua, es prácticamente invisible a los ojos del resto de los seres vivos.

Izuku siempre se recuerda que debería ir a verla más seguido.

Cuando llega al fondo de las grutas, donde el agua empieza a calentarse, la llama. Usa su voz, porque ella siempre acude a su canto. Desde que Izuku era un niño y se perdió por primera vez en aquellas cuevas, Tooru ha acudido en cuanto empieza a cantar. No importa la melodía.

Esa vez tampoco falla.

—Tooru. —Izuku sonríe al distinguir la silueta.

—Izuku —responde ella—. Creí que te habías olvidado de mí.

—Nunca —le asegura Izuku—. Eres mi admiradora número uno.

Es una mentira inofensiva. Porque nada se compara a los ojos de Kacchan viéndolo cantar por primera vez. La manera en que su mirada se suavizó y se quedó mirándolo como si lo viera por primera vez es algo que Izuku todavía recuerda a la perfección.

Ni siquiera la manera en la que se mueve la silueta de Tooru se compara a aquello.

—Me halagas. —Parece que sonríe, pero nunca puede saberlo realmente porque es sólo una forma de agua indefinida—. Pero sospecho que esta no es una visita de cortesía, ¿o sí?

Tooru se mueve e Izuku siente su presencia a centímetros de él.

—No, no lo es.

—¿Quieres saber qué he visto? —pregunta ella.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—He visto cosas —dice ella. Hay una pausa—. El agua tiene miedo. Trae rastros de magia antigua olvidada hace mucho.

Izuku se muerde la lengua. Está nervioso. A veces le cuesta recordar que es el protector de la gente del mar. Que su magia no tiene rival —aunque quizá, en su juventud, Yagi hubiera podido superarlo—. A veces cuesta asumir que es más que un hombre del mar muy asustado todo el tiempo.

—¿Magia antigua?

—Arcaica —corrige Tooru.

Izuku abre mucho la boca.

—Pero… los arcaicos…

«Los arcaicos están muertos», piensa. «No queda ninguno». La gente del mar se había asegurado que su magia oscura no asolara más la tierra. La leyenda decía que los arcaicos habían sido los primeros en pisar la tierra. Los Antiguos los habían creado porque estaban deseosos de crear vida y darle magia, pero algo había salido mal. Se habían quedado en simple experimento y su magia había resultado ser demasiado oscura. Los consumía vivos.

Entonces los antiguos habían acudido al agua y le habían pedido una manera para controlar a los Arcaicos. El agua creó, en respuesta, a la gente del mar y les dijo que su canto sería mágico.

Las leyendas contaban que la gente del mar viví en cada rincón de los mares de los trece reinos. Lucharon contra la magia de los arcaicos y, poco a poco, los Antiguos llenaron los trece reinos de otras criaturas.

Pero los hijos de los Antiguos se volvieron contra los hijos del mar. Los persiguieron y acorralaron en el archipiélago donde viven. En el resto de los trece reinos, aquel archipiélago diminuto se conoce como el fin del mundo. Izuku lo sabe porque Kacchan se lo había contado.

«Vine hasta el final de todo para conocerte», dijo una vez.

En respuesta, los Antiguos le habían dado la espalda a sus propios hijos, porque estos los habían olvidado.

Pero la gente del mar no olvidó.

—Alguien está despertando su magia, Izuku —dice Tooru, antes de que Izuku pudiera procesar todo lo que implicaba que los arcaicos o su magia estuvieran de nuevo sobre el mundo conocido—. El agua lo sintió y me trajo el mensaje.

—¿Tendremos que luchar de nuevo?

—No lo sé —reconoce Tooru—. Es sólo un rumor que surca el mar. Quizá la magia tarde años en despertar completamente. Quizá sean sólo meses.

Izuku traga saliva.

«Así que están de vuelta».

—Ah, y otra cosa —añade Tooru.

—¿Sí?

—No sé si es una mala noticia —reconoce—, ni siquiera sé que es. Pero el agua se remueve inquieta. Es como si llorara, a veces.

—¿El agua puede llorar? —pregunta Izuku.

—Si escuchas con atención como se estrella en las rocas de la playa, puedes oír su llanto —responde Tooru—. Ve a la playa, escúchala. Ustedes, la gente del mar, saben oír su desesperación, su miedo, su alegría. Pero su tristeza se les escapa porque no están acostumbrados a sentirla triste. —Suspira—. El mar está llorando, Izuku. Llora por la vida de alguien. Por una búsqueda. Pero no sé qué significa.

Izuku sacude la cabeza.

—Ojalá yo sí —murmura, más para sí que para la dama del agua.

—De todos modos, escúchala —le pide Tooru—. Hacía muchas eras que el mar no sonaba tan lastimero.

* * *

**Palabras: 1105.**

**1) La idea de antiguos y arcaicos y esas cosas me vino de inspiración del comic de Monstress de Marjorie Liu y Sana Takeda. Sus Antiguos y Arcaicos no tienen nada que ver con los míos, pero… por si querían saber el dato de mis conexiones mentales.**

**2) En un fic hice a Hakagure una ninfa del bosque y en este la hice dama del agua. Me encanta ponerle estos papeles porque además Hakagure es un personaje que me encanta y necesita más atención. Otro dato sobre los secundarios es que no sé por qué me imagino a All Might como Tritón (pero con su peinado, lol). Ya aparecerá.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	5. Mapa del fin del mundo

**Palabra**: campo.

* * *

**Mapa del fin del mundo**

_And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one  
'Cause most of us are bitter over someone  
Setting fire to our insides for fun  
To distract our hearts from ever missing them  
But I'm forever missing him_

_Youth, Daughter_

* * *

Llega a Puerto Yuei preguntando dónde estaba el hombre pájaro. La isla donde han establecido el puerto es una isla casi vacía que ninguno de los trece reinos ha reclamado para sí. Es tierra y territorio de nadie. Casi todas las naves piratas anclan allí para hacer intercambios y negocios, pero también está lleno de refugiados y perseguidos por los trece reinos.

El hombre pájaro es uno de ellos.

Katsuki lo conoció hacía años, porque le pidió un favor para salvarle la vida a Eijiro y pagó el precio de sobra.

Le dicen que tendrá que adentrarse más allá del puerto, hacia el campo de la isla. Deja a la tripulación atrás, les advierte que no quería peleas y se dispone a partir. Eijiro lo detiene.

—Voy contigo.

Se invita él solo. Katsuki sólo gruñe y no dice nada. Lo deja ir.

La guarida de Tokoyami es una cabaña de mierda entre los árboles con un montón de ventanas —hoyos por donde entra la luz, en realidad— y es evidente a simple vista que la construyó él mismo. Katsuki llama a la puerta.

—¡Dijeron que estabas aquí!

—¿Nadie te ha enseñado a no tocar como si fueras a tirar la puerta? —pregunta Eijiro.

Katsuki toca más fuerte.

—Este es un ermitaño —dice.

Tokoyami es raro. Le dicen el hombre pájaro porque tiene la cabeza de un cuervo. Esconde el resto del cuerpo en una capa negra y nadie sabe si tiene más partes de pájaro. Su cuello siempre está cubierto por vendas rojas y Katsuki se ha preguntado más de una vez qué es lo que esconde debajo de él.

—Bueno, pero…

Katsuki nunca se entera de lo que Eijiro está a punto de decir porque la puerta se abre y el hombre pájaro les dirige la mirada.

—Necesito de tus servicios —dice Katsuki antes de decir «hola» o «buenas» o cualquier saludo. Remarca la primera persona del singular.

—Tú otra vez —dice Tokoyami—. ¿Qué demonios quieres?

—Ayuda con algo. Te lo explicaré si me dejas pasar. —Allí, de nuevo, la primera persona del singular. No quiere que Eijiro se entere tan pronto de qué es lo que planea.

—Pasen —dice Tokoyami y se hace a un lado. Katsuki lo ve entornar los ojos y no se le escapa el plural.

Entra el primero e intenta detener a Eijiro.

—No —espeta el dragón—. Vengo contigo. Hasta el fin del mundo, Katsuki, ¿o no lo recuerdas?

Bufa.

Ojalá pudiera esconderle lo que quiere hacer, porque sabe que Eijiro se va a oponer. La única manera en la que va a estar de acuerdo es si le cuenta sobre las raíces de su pecho, que amenazan con parar su corazón.

«Ya veremos», se dice.

Quizá, si no le queda ninguna otra opción.

La cabaña del hombre pájaro está llena de lámparas de aceite y velas, todas prendidas. Siempre hay luz en ese lugar. Katsuki nunca pregunta por qué.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta Tokoyami—. ¿A qué has venido está bien? Veo que tu dragón está vivo.

—¡No soy su…!

—Está vivo —interrumpe Katsuki—. No es mío.

La mirada que ambos le lanzan a Tokoyami basta para que el tema no siga.

—Quiero llegar a un lugar —empieza Katsuki. Le dirige una mirada de reojo a Eijiro, no sabe como seguir—. Las brujas no pueden ayudarme y, de todos modos, la mayoría no saben llegar. Creí que un hechicero como tú quizá…

—¿A dónde? —pregunta Tokoyami.

Katsuki le vuelve a dirigir una mirada de reojo a Eijiro. Suspira, pero más bien le sale como un gruñido.

—Quiero ir al fin del mundo.

Tokoyami abre el pico y lo deja así, abierto. Katsuki supone que es su manera de mostrar sorpresa. Eijiro tampoco puede ocultar su expresión con los ojos como platos.

—¡Katsuki…!

Le dirige una mirada para que no diga más. No quiere discutir enfrente de Tokoyami. No en ese momento.

—Creí que sabías como llegar —dice Tokoyami—. Las leyendas dicen muchas cosas sobre ti, Bakugo.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta, alzando una ceja, fingiendo ignoracia.

Por supuesto que sabe las leyendas. Todas empiezan contando que el capital del Lay Pólvora llegó al fin del mundo; todas terminan contando que regresó vivo. El contenido de en medio siempre varía. Casi nadie sabe la verdad sobre su relación con Izuku.

—Ya estuviste allí una vez.

—Necesito ayuda para volver. Quiero saber si sabes el camino.

—Puede.

—¿Puede?

—De si quieres pagar el precio.

—¿Cuál es?

—Katsuki… —interviene Eijiro. Vuelve a dirigirle una mirada que dice «cállate».

—Un recuerdo del fin del mundo —dice Tokoyami.

—¿Qué harás con él? —pregunta Katsuki—. Los recuerdos pueden ser peligrosos.

—Eso no te incumbe. Si no tienes ningún recuerdo sobre cómo llegar al archipiélago, ¿para qué te preocupas? —dice Tokoyami.

Katsuki suspira.

—Bien.

Tiene muchos. Todos involucran a Izuku. Puede sacrificar uno. Quizá lo pueda recuperar después.

Extiende la mano. Sabe cómo funciona el intercambio. Tokoyami se inclina un poco hacia adelante para que pueda tocar su pico. Katsuki cierra los ojos y se concentra en una de las veces que Izuku cantó para él y sólo para él. No la primera o la última, porque no soportaría perder esas. Elige una. Vuelve a oír su voz en su mente. Dulce, melódica, como si fuera la voz del mar entero.

Siente una corriente en sus dedos y luego un toque.

Y después, nada. No está la voz de Izuku.

—Bien —dice Tokoyami. Si tuviera cabeza humana, Katsuki juraría que está sonriendo—. Existe un mapa que muestra cómo llegar al archipiélago del fin del mundo. Cuenta la leyenda que sólo aquellos que ya han estado en tierras tan lejanas serán capaces de descifrarlo. Para ti no será un problema.

—¿Y bien?

—Lo vi una vez. La emperatriz de los mares intentó intercambiármelo por un hechizo. Pero tenía cosas mucho más valiosas. —Tokoyami se encoje de hombros—. Creo que sabes que tienes que hacer.

La emperatriz de los mares.

Katsuki tuerce la sonrisa. Podría ser peor.

—Gracias.

Ya no tienen nada que tratar con el hombre pájaro. No tardan demasiado en despedirse y en dejar la cabaña atrás. En el camino de vuelta, Eijiro no puede ocultar su el disgusto. Lo sigue en silencio la mayor parte del camino.

Hasta que no puede más.

—Katsuki —empieza—, ¿por qué quieres volver? Después de lo que te hizo. Después de cómo te apartó…

Katsuki desvía la mirada.

—Son mis asuntos.

—¡Pero no lo entiendo! ¡Yo tuve que encargarme de tus pedazos rotos! ¡¿Por qué quieres volver?! ¡¿A qué te vuelva a destrozar?!

* * *

**Palabras: 1097.**

**1) Una de las cosas que quiero que quede muy clara es que Eijiro obvio lo ve desde la perspectiva de Katsuki y ya verán por qué lo verán así. Izuku y Katsuki tienen más historia detrás de la que se ve a simple vista y espero muy pronto contarla. Sólo queda conseguir el mapa de la Emperatriz de los mares que… ¿quién será?**

**2) Si me da tiempo de meter más sobre Tokoyami me encantaría. Si no luego les cuento mi idea fantasy sobre él en este ****_worldbuilding_****. No había tenido oportunidad de usarlo en un papel menos secundario en mis fics y pues esta corta escena que tiene me gustó bastante al escribirla.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	6. Errantes

**Palabra**: estornudos.

* * *

**Errantes**

_I had all and then most of you  
Some and now none of you  
Take me back to the night we met  
I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
Haunted by the ghost of you_

_The Night We Met, Lord Huron_

* * *

Camie le dice que no. La cola se le reseca si pasa demasiado tiempo fuera del agua y no luce, dice. Izuku rueda los ojos. No le dice nada y la ve irse, ondeando la cola tornasol que tiene en el agua. Es sólo un efecto de la luz, pero Camie está orgullosa de ello. Al final, acaba acudiendo a Tsuyu, como siempre. Ella acepta y lo acompaña hasta la orilla. Salen y se tiran en la arena, allí donde todavía llegan las olas. Miran al cielo abierto, casi sin nubes. No es época de tormentas.

—¿Vas a cantar? —le pregunta ella.

—¿Quieres oírme?

—Izuku, tienes una voz preciosa. —Lo dice como si eso lo solucionara todo. Y en cierto modo, lo hace.

Así que canta. No es ningún encantamiento, ni ninguna canción que Tsuyu conozca. Izuku duda un momento antes de empezar, pero no quiere hacer ningún conjuro, ni hacer magia.

«Hay una canción que cantamos los piratas en altamar. Supongo que si nos oyes te parecerá que es sólo un montón de alaridos… pero quizá… tú… bueno… tu voz».

«¿Quieres que la cante para ti, Kacchan?»

«…»

«¿Kacchan?»

«… Puedo enseñártela».

Es la historia de dos amantes. Ella lo espera en la costa. Él sale a altamar. Pero en uno de sus viajes no vuelve. Ella no lo sabe, pero una hechicera lo maldijo y lo condenó a no poder pisar tierra salvo una vez cada diez años. Pero ella espera y espera. Sigue esperando, hasta que un día se cansa de esperar y sale ella misma a buscarlo. Se codea con piratas y marineros de toda clase hasta que oye hablar de un barco que todos creen que es fantasma. El Errante. La leyenda le interesa y sale a buscarlo.

Cuando lo encuentra, encuentra también a su marido, que acaba confesándole todo. No sabe cómo romper la maldición. A Izuku le gusta la historia porque al final ella le dice que no le importa, que no tiene que buscar la solución sólo, que ella estará a su lado. Se une a su tripulación. Lo amenaza para que nunca más vuelva a dejarla esperando a la orilla del mar. Al final, se quedan juntos.

Es una buena historia.

Cuando acaba, Tsuyu sonríe.

—¿Dónde aprendiste…?

—Tsuyu… —La respuesta es obvia.

—Ah, lo siento.

—Fue él —dice Izuku—. Es una canción de piratas.

—Ya.

—Un día estábamos en la playa —empieza Izuku— y él quería oír mi voz.

—No tienes que hablar de eso si no quieres.

—No importa —dice Izuku—, quizá hablar ayude, ¿no? Pero yo no sabía que cantar. Sólo me sé conjuros, plegarias… Así que él dijo que existía una canción que los piratas cantaban, porque era una leyenda. Nadie sabía si era verdad. No me dijo que quería oírla de mi voz, deberías haberlo visto. Pedir esas cosas siempre le costó trabajo, como si no las mereciera, como si no supiera las palabras correctas. Se ofreció a enseñármela y yo fui el que tuve que decir que sí.

—Es una canción hermosa.

—Lo sé. —Izuku alza la vista al cielo—. No la había cantado desde entonces. Tenía miedo de haberla olvidado.

—¿Tiene nombre? La canción.

—No sé, nunca se lo pregunté.

Hay muchas cosas que no le preguntó. Al final casi no hubo tiempo para nada. Siente que le faltó verlo una última vez, cuando ya sabía que iba a alejarlo del archipiélago. Que Kacchan estuviera allí significaba mantener una puerta abierta al mundo. No había tenido elección. La profecía de Hizashi había sido muy clara.

«Nos va a traer problemas», había sido la conclusión.

Izuku había tenido que escoger entre Kacchan y su pueblo. Había escogido lo segundo. El primero quizá nunca lo perdonaría porque, para empezar, ni le había explicado las razones que tenía para alejarlo.

—De todos modos, es muy bonita —dice Tsuyu. Aun mira al sol—. ¿Querías venir a la playa por la nostalgia?

—No, no sólo por eso —confiesa Izuku—. Hakagure me dijo que oyera el mar, que le prestara atención de verdad.

Así que después de eso se quedan en silencio. Izuku oye a las olas golpear en la arena. Cierra los ojos.

Puede oír lo que dice Hakagure.

El mar está triste. Algo lo atormenta. De repente, parece como si estuviera intentando expulsar toda la tristeza. Parece como si estornudara para ver si así se saca todo el mal.

Pero no puede responder la pregunta que lo atormenta de verdad: ¿por qué está triste el mar?

—Ey… Izuku… —interrumpe Tsuyu—. Tenemos que volver. Va a ponerse el sol. Se supone que debo encontrarme con Camie al rato.

Izuku asiente.

—Vamos.

Las olas todavía les golpean en la cola, no les cuesta nada volver a sumergirse en el mar. Izuku no puede sacarse el sonido de las olas golpeando en la arena. Hakagure tiene razón. El mar está triste. ¿Por qué llora el mar?

La voz de Tsuyu, como siempre, vuelve a sacarlo del ensoñamiento.

—Ey, Izuku, ¿qué murmuras?

Ah, ya estaba pensando en voz alta.

—Nada, nada.

—Pensé en un buen nombre para esa canción —le dice, con una sonrisa—. «Errantes». Le queda.

—Sí, sí, le queda.

Está distraído porque se le junta todo en la mente. Kacchan, el mar, todo lo que le dijo Hakagure cuando fue a verla. ¿Dónde estará Kacchan? ¿Verán todavía las mismas estrellas? ¿Estará bien? Se repite las preguntas día tras día y se siente inútil al no poder responderlas. Pero es lo que él eligió y no le queda más que vivir con su nostalgia y sus recuerdos y los hubieras que lo ahogan todos los días.

—Cántala más seguido —pide Tsuyu—. Me gustó.

Sonríe y le enseña todos los dientes. Tiene una sonrisa demasiado sincera. Izuku siempre se la agradece.

—Lo haré.

Es una promesa que quiere cumplir. Una, se dice. Tiene que cumplir al menos una.

«Soy como ella, ¿sabes?»

«¿A qué te refieres, Kacchan?»

«Voy a encontrar la manera de estar contigo siempre, cueste lo que cueste, no importa. No estaré esperando en la orilla».

«Kacchan…»

«Es una promesa. O una amenaza, no he acabado de decidirlo».

* * *

**Palabras: 1025.**

**1) Este capítulo me costó porque no sabía qué hacer con él y me negaba a que fuera relleno. Al principio pensé en hacer dos de Katsuki, pero no me funcionaba. Después me puse a pensar cómo hacer que valiera la pena que fuera de Izuku. Así que me remonté a todas las cosas del pasado que quiero contar y al ****_lore_**** que quiero meter.**

**2) La leyenda está medio inspirada en El Holandés Errante (me mama esa historia) y en las modificaciones que le hizo Piratas del Caribe (porque amo el ****_angst_**** y fue la primera vez que oí la historia con muchas modificaciones). Pero bueno, la inspiración es lejana.**

**3) Camie y Hizashi también son gente del mar. La primera porque me da el pegue, le segundo porque en el canon su quirk tiene que ver con su voz, así que pensé que le quedaba bien.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	7. Miruko

**Palabra**: honor.

* * *

**Miruko**

_I can't recall the last time I opened my eyes to see the world as beautiful  
And I built a cage to hide in  
I'm hiding, I'm trying to battle the night_

_Warrior, AURORA_

* * *

—No armas.

—¿En serio? Ustedes están armados hasta los dientes.

—No armas —repite el hombre.

Katsuki asiente. Eijiro sigue quejándose.

—Y la capitana dijo que sólo quiere verte a ti —añade el hombre. Cabello morados, una mirada que no le gusta a Katsuki. Y lleva la boca cubierto. Señala a Katsuki—. A solas.

—¿Cree que me internaré en su nido yo solo?

—Dice que es la única manera en la que hablaras con ella. —Su expresión no cambia en lo más mínimo—. Si es que tanto quieres verla…

—De acuerdo.

—Katsuki…

—Estaré bien. Somos piratas pero tenemos honor, ¿no? —le dice a Eijiro—. Estaré bien. Si la capitana quiere verme a solas, me verá a solas.

—Emperatriz de los mares para ti —le recuerda el hombre—. No armas.

Katsuki bufa. Dejó caer dos sables, una daga, dos pistolas, con todo y las bolsas de las municiones.

—¿Satisfecho?

Entonces el tipo sí entorna los ojos.

—Tienes más.

Katsuki gruña. Saca un cuchillo de su bota derecha y lo deja junto al resto.

—¿Contento?

El tipo parece satisfecho entonces.

—Vamos.

La emperatriz de los mares tiene su refugio en una isla cercana al puerto de Yuei. No cualquiera osa acercarse para pedir una audiencia con ella y Katsuki la ha visto sólo un par de veces. Una vez ella le salvó el trasero. Otra vez, fue él quien lo hizo y le dijo que quedaban a mano.

Miruko era una mujer temible. Nadie sabía si ese era su nombre real ni de donde había salido, pero llevaba ya años azotando los mares y atacando las costas de los trece reinos. Se había encaprichado con el imperio del viento, por lo que Katsuki sabía.

En aquel momento está descansando. Probablemente contando a cuando ascendía el tesoro que tenía o buscando otra nave que asaltar.

La isla tiene un montón de tiendas alzadas cerca de la costa, un par de edificios mal construidos. El barco está anclado un poco más allá. Katsuki supone que nunca lo dejan sin vigilancia.

El hombre del cabello púrpura lo conduce hasta un edificio viejo, lo hace seguirlo por los pasillos y, al final, llama a una puerta.

—¿Capitana? Bakugo me acompaña.

—Entra, Shinsou.

La puerta se abre y, entonces, después de años, Katsuki vuelve a estar frente a frente con la Emperatriz de los Mares.

No se ganó ese nombre por su linda cara.

Es alta, pero en ese momento no se nota porque está sentada detrás de un escritorio. Katsuki puede ver cartas náuticas sobre él. Algunos mapas. Miruko lleva un abrigo blanco, con detalles bordados en dorado. Muy ornamentado. Seguro, en algún momento, perteneció a alguien de la realeza. Hay un sombrero colgado en la misma silla en la que ella está sentada.

—Emperatriz —dice Katsuki.

A pesar de lo que parezca, respeta al resto de los capitanes.

(Y ese respeto que le da también tiene que ver con que puede ver la mitad de ese cuarto ornamentado con armas y puede ver dos sables colgando de la cintura de Miruko, uno a cada lado; también alcanza a distinguir una pistola sobre el escritorio, probablemente ya cargada y lista para disparar).

—Bakugo, ¿a qué debo tu visita?

—Preferiría hablar a solas, Emperatriz. —Dirige una mirada muy obvia hacia el hombre del cabello morado. Shinsou, repite su nombre en la cabeza.

—Como desees.

No le señala ni una silla para que se siente, nada. Sólo alza una ceja con interés y se aparta el cabello blanco de la cara.

Katsuki espera hasta que oye la puerta cerrarse detrás de Shinsou.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres, Bakugo? Sólo la gente desesperaba viene a buscarme directamente.

—Usted tiene algo que necesito, Emperatriz.

Usa el título aunque realmente no tenga ninguna validez. Miruko lo usa como un símbolo, para recordarles a todos quien es la más poderosa en el mar abierto y recordar a los demás capitanes que más les vale no meterse con ella.

Katsuki la respeta lo suficiente como para referirse así a ella.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Miruko.

—Un mapa que llega al Archipiélago del fin del mundo —dice Katsuki. No tiene casi dar vueltas en torno al asunto. Prefiere ser directo.

—¿No ya habías estado allí? —Katsuki desvía la mirada. Miruko parece evaluarlo un momento—. ¿Estás dispuesto a pagar el precio que le voy a poner a ese mapa? Yo no puedo usarlo. No he estado allí nunca. —Se encoge de hombros—. No tengo interés. Pero hay gente que mataría por ponerle una mano encima.

Katsuki desearía contestar que está dispuesto a pagar lo que sea, pero eso sería una mentira.

—¿Cuál es su precio? —pregunta.

Miruko cruza las manos bajo su barbilla. Tarda en responder.

—Hay un dragón en tu tripulación.

—No —responde Katsuki, inmediatamente.

—Es un buen precio —murmura—. ¿Sabes cuántos capitanes no matarían por tener un dragón propio? ¿Uno que está dispuesto a navegar?

—Eijiro no es mi propiedad —espeta Katsuki.

—Sabes que no todos los capitanes lo ven así.

No, por supuesto. La mayoría sólo ve a los dragones como criaturas que pueden domesticar, usar para sus fines. El hecho de que puedan tomar forma humana y sean seres racionales es secundario para casi todo el mundo en los trece reinos. Por eso los dragones viven en las montañas. En lo más alto, donde los cazadores no puedan alcanzarlos. Hay pocas excepciones.

—No —repite Katsuki—. Eijiro no es mi propiedad, no va a pagar el precio de algo que quiero. Pon otro precio.

—¿Algo equivalente? —Miruko se hace para atrás en la silla. Sus manos se mueven de su barbilla a su nuca—. ¿Qué tan desesperado estás por el mapa? Porque no se me ocurre nada equivalente… Sabes que no trataría mal a tu dragón. No soy como otros capitanes.

—¡No es mi dragón! —repite Katsuki.

—Bien —dice Miruko—. Como quieras. Podría ser temporal. —Se encoge de hombros—. Depende de tu desesperación.

—No —repite Katsuki.

Su vida no vale eso. Rescató a Eijiro de los cazadores muchos años antes. No va a usarlo como moneda de cambio, porque no es una propiedad. Le da igual como lo vea el resto.

—Entonces puedes quedarte sin mapa —declara Miruko—. A menos de que tengas algo que ofrecer.

Katsuki se mira los pies. No quiere suplicarle.

Y sin embargo.

—Miruko, por favor. Sólo ponga un precio razonable. Lo que quiera que pueda pagar yo.

—¿Tan desesperado estás como para llamarme por mi nombre?

Nadie sabe si en realidad se llama Miruko o no. Pero nadie tampoco la llama de ninguna otra manera. La vida de la emperatriz de los mares es un misterio para casi todo el mundo.

—Ponga un precio razonable.

—Dime por qué lo quieres. Por qué quieres ir al archipiélago del fin del mundo si ya regresaste vivo de allí.

—Ese es asunto mío.

—Dilo o no pondré ningún precio razonable y haré que Shinsou los eche de mi isla —espeta Miruko—. Lo último que oí de ti es que te habían secuestrado.

Katsuki se encoge de hombros. Las noticias viajan rápido entre los capitanes.

—Es mi asunto —insiste. Silencio. Miruko no dice nada, sólo alza una ceja. Katsuki sabe que no está bromeando, pero quizá pueda salvarse sin darle muchos detalles—. Voy a buscar a alguien.

—¿De verdad? —parece interesada—. Creí que todo había acabado mal la última vez.

—Nadie sabe lo que pasó de verdad —espeta Katsuki. Sólo algunas personas dentro de su tripulación sabían de Izuku, pero los chismes corren rápido—. Así que evita creer en los chismes. —Aprieta los dientes.

—¿Por qué necesitas buscar a alguien? —Miruko sonríe—. Estás desesperado. Quiero saber. No lo contaré. Sabes que no cuento los secretos. Ese es mi honor.

Katsuki asiente. Y duda.

Miruko dice la verdad.

Al final respira hondo y jala un lado de la camisa, hasta que expone su cicatriz.

—Necesito su magia.

No necesita dar más explicaciones porque Miruko lo comprende. Todo el mundo ha oído hablar de las leyendas de magia antigua y de las raíces. Han crecido un poco. La ve abrir mucho los ojos.

—Miruko, por favor. Sabes que es un dolor de cabeza cuando muere un capitán. Todos se pelean. No quieres que eso ocurra pronto —advierte.

—Dime un precio —espeta—. Ponle un precio a tu vida.

—Mi barco a su servicio. Temporalmente. Un año, dos. Cuando vuelva del archipiélago.

—Planeas volver.

Katsuki asiente.

—Lo juro.

—Júralo por tu madre —dice Miruko—. Sé que no romperás un juramento en su nombre. Menos cuando el Lady Pólvora es tu herencia.

Miruko tiene ojos y oídos en todas partes.

—Lo juro por mi madre —espeta Katsuki. Aprieta los dientes—. ¿Va o no va a darme lo que quiero?

Miruko sonríe.

—Un año y medio, cuando vuelvas. El Lady Pólvora a mi servicio. No te arrepientas.

* * *

**Palabras: 1476.**

**1) Fue muy difícil no pasar todas las palabras diciendo lo hermosa que es Miruko, pero es que lo es. Y que sea la capitana más poderosa 10/10. También Shinsou tiene su papel pequeñito, pero lo expandiré más tarde.**

**2) El siguiente capítulo es de Izuku y Katsuki ya tiene los medios pa' caerle encima. Así que veremos qué pasa. **

**3) Quiero expandir sobre los dragones en este mundo, pero no sé si me aguantará el espacio. Iré dejando caer pedazos ahí y allá sobre cómo funciona este lugar.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	8. Y sin embargo

**Palabra**: posibilidad.

* * *

**Y sin embargo**

_There will come a soldier  
Who carries a mighty sword  
He will tear your city down_

_Soldier, Poet, King, The Oh Hellos_

* * *

—Hizashi dijo que habrá problemas —le recuerda Tsuyu.

—¿Dijo algo más?

Tsuyu negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo eso. «Habrá problemas». A saber que signifique. Hizashi no suele ser tan críptico —se queja.

—Quizá no sabe más. —Izuku se llevó un dedo a los labios, en el impulso de morderse una uña—. Si siempre es tan abierto, quizá no está siendo críptico, sólo es que de verdad no tiene más señales…

—Qué frustrante —se queja Tsuyu.

La voz de Hizashi Yamada siempre ha sido privilegiada. La gente del mar lo respeta porque, a pesar de sus excentricidades, se dice que tiene el don de ver aquello que otros no pueden. Le ocurre a veces, sólo con canciones muy específicas. Insiste en que el no predice el futuro porque el futuro puede tomar cualquier dirección. Una sola decisión puede cambiarlo todo.

—¿Vamos con Camie? —sugiere Tsuyu—. Quería ir hoy a los corales. Necesita algunas plantas.

Izuku se distrae.

—Sí, puede ser.

Tiene una mala sensación.

—¿Me oíste?

Abre la boca para decir un «sí» que nunca es pronunciado y entonces siente un temblor. Algo mueve el mar y la tierra. Apenas es perceptible, pero cuando mira a Tsuyu, se da cuenta de que ella lo sintió también.

—No, no puede ser… —murmura Tsuyu.

Aquel temblor que les da una sensación como de que el mar quiere escupir algo y que dura sólo un momento es la señal de todo lo que temen: alguien ha roto la barrera que separa su archipiélago del resto del mundo. Hay una brecha.

Izuku reacciona rápido. Sabe lo que se espera de él en situaciones cómo esa.

—Asegúrate de que todo el mundo esté a salvo —le dice a Tsuyu—. Iré yo a ver qué ocurre.

Es el primer paso, para saber cómo tienen que reaccionar.

Si vienen a cazarlos, están listos. Izuku quiere tener una imagen más claro de la situación a la que se enfrentan, sin embargo, antes de actuar precipitadamente. El problema es que si alguien logró romper la barrera, significa que otros pueden, también.

Antes de Kacchan siempre había estado sellada.

Pero hubo una tormenta terrible, como ninguna otra. Izuku descubrió su embarcación con el mástil roto y varios sobrevivientes. A él lo encontró casi en la orilla, aferrado a un pedazo de madera, todavía respirando. Lo llevó hasta la orilla, asustado, sin saber qué hacer. Kacchan fue el primer ser humano que vió.

Que tocó.

Que sintió.

Kacchan fue el primero de muchas cosas.

Se repitió miles de veces que no tendría por qué haberlo salvado, pero no tuvo corazón para dejarlo a la deriva. La tormenta había roto la barrera y había arrojado su barco dentro del territorio del archipiélago. No tenía la culpa. Quizá no sabía dónde estaba, quizá no iban a cazarlos.

Así que Izuku cantó y cantó hasta que los Antiguos le hicieron caso. Cantó hasta que Kacchan estuvo curado y se sentó a su lado, en la orilla.

Recuerda haber acariciado su mejilla antes que despertara.

Después de ese accidente, la barrera no volvió a romperse nunca. Renunció a Kacchan para fortalecerla.

Pero ahora no hay duda: alguien la traspasó deliberadamente. No hay ninguna tormenta, ningún desastre. El sol le quema en la piel cada que se acerca demasiado a la orilla.

Nada hasta la isla que está más al este, tan rápido como puede. Algunos kilómetros al este está el límite de la barrera y la isla del volcán es lo primero que los viajeros ven al llegar a fin del mundo.

«¿Por qué le dicen el fin del mundo?»

«Porque no hay nada más allá», dijo Kacchan, cuando todavía estaban juntos. «No conocemos más allá. Y este lugar es sólo una leyenda que nadie ha visto con sus propios ojos. Finisterre. El fin del mundo».

Sus sospechas se ven confirmadas cuando el fondo de una balsa a la orilla de la isla. Y, metros después, el fondo de un barco. Lo ve todo desde el fondo, así que no puede ver a nadie de la tripulación.

¿Amigos o enemigos?

(Izuku sabe perfectamente que la gente del mar no tiene amigos).

Así que se acerca a la superficie. Se mantiene a una distancia prudente, desde donde puede nadar en retirada. Primero ve las botas.

Y siente que las conoce. Que las ha visto.

Pero quizá todo el mundo tiene unas botas como esas.

Luego sus ojos salen del agua y, entonces sí, lo ve. Parece un sueño. Izuku todavía no sabe si es pesadilla. Pero está allí. Con la misma camisa negra con detalles dorados que usaba siempre, parte del pecho descubierto, donde hay una cicatriz en forma de equis que le cruza de lado a lado.

«Me la hicieron peleando contra los hombres del Reino de Fuego. Nos superaban cinco hombres a uno. De todos modos ganamos».

«Porque los piratas no pelean limpio, Kacchan».

«No. Los trece reinos no merecen que peleemos limpio. No el Reino de Fuego. No su rey, Enji Todoroki».

Un pedazo de tela roja en la frente, apartándole el cabello rubio y en picos siempre cuidadosamente despeinados de la cara. Tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Está mirando al horizonte.

Izuku está demasiado sorprendido.

No es consciente de sus decisiones hasta que nota que pega un respingo que hace saltar el agua y atrae la atención de unos ojos rojos que creyó que nunca volvería a ver hasta él.

El cambio de expresión en el rostro del pirata es inmediato. Sorpresa. Shock. Izuku lo ve abrir la boca y luego cerrarla.

—¿Kacchan? —pregunta él.

Quiere asegurarse de que no es un sueño ni una ilusión. Quizá es una trampa y él es demasiado estúpido como para caer en ella.

Pero es Kacchan. Kacchan.

Al menos tiene los labios de Kacchan y su mueca de medio lado y sus ojos rojos y sus cicatrices y…

—Kacchan.

—Izuku.

Casi no le reconoce la voz. La recuerda más dura, con un tono mucho más golpeado. Cuando estuvieron juntos, la voz de Kacchan parecía que no sería nunca delicada porque nadie le había enseñado a serlo.

Y sin embargo.

Aquel «Izuku» es tentativo, lleno de dudas.

¿Acaso Kacchan no es como lo recuerda?

Izuku sacude la cabeza. De repente lo golpea todo el peso de lo que está pasando. Kacchan está allí. Frente a él. En el fin del mundo. Kacchan está en el archipiélago, justo en el último lugar del mundo en el que debería estar.

Si él podía llegar hasta allí, habría otros.

—No, no, no… —Sacude la cabeza y apenas puede contener las lágrimas. Había hecho todos los sacrificios posibles con tal de que Kacchan fuera incapaz de volver. Quizá algo se le había escapado—. No, no, no. No deberías estar aquí. ¡No deberías estar aquí!

Y sin embargo.

Está.

* * *

**Palabras: 1113.**

**1) Y de aquí para adelante es todo sufrimiento… No, no es cierto, no se crean. Hay momentos felices iguales. Pero este fic está diseñado para llenar mi taza de lágrimas. En los próximos capítulos planeo volver al pasado para contar un poco de la relación de los personajes la primera vez para que este ****_getting back together_**** tenga todo el sentido del mundo.**

**2) No en el siguiente, sin embargo. Ese es la perspectiva de Katsuki sobre este reencuentro y un poco sobre cómo se supone que uno llega al archipiélago si hay una barrera mágica que lo impide.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	9. Cicatrices

**Palabra**: justicia.

* * *

**Cicatrices**

_It's better to feel pain, than nothing at all  
The opposite of love's indifference  
So pay attention now  
I'm standing on your porch screaming out  
And I won't leave until you come downstairs_

_Stubborn Love, The Lumineers_

* * *

Katsuki ha pasado año y medio imaginando ese momento.

Año y medio pensando en qué le iba a decir a Izuku si lo volvía a ver. Y lo tiene enfrente, pero no tienen ni una palabra en sus labios.

Sólo su nombre.

«Izuku».

No es como si no tuviera todo atorado en la garganta. Siempre ha tenido el temperamento muy corto, la lengua demasiado larga y muy afilada. No es un extraño a hacer llorar a Izuku y tiene una tentación terrible por hacerlo, aunque sabe que sus lágrimas no le van a curar el resentimiento, ni el enojo, ni el hecho de que él es el idiota que lo está buscando desesperadamente y que lo necesita.

Da un paso hacia adelante, mojándose un poco los pantalones, acercándose a Izuku, que sigue en el agua.

«No deberías estar aquí».

—No vine a suplicarte, imbécil —espeta.

Es lo primero que le viene a la mente.

Y de repente Izuku está llorando.

Pero por supuesto.

Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y parece intentar contenerlas hasta que no puede. Katsuki odia verlo llorar. Es un cúmulo de razones. Odia verlo débil, odia ser la causa de las lágrimas, odia sentirse impotente.

Pero es Izuku y está frente a él.

Y lo quiso tanto que todavía le duele.

—¡No deberías estar aquí! —dice Izuku—. ¡Se suponía que no podrías volver…!

No lo deja acabar la frase.

—¡¿Querías evitarte esta escena?! —le grita Katsuki—. ¡¿Querías vivir con la tranquilidad de no tener que verme…?!

—¡No lo entiendes…!

—¡No lo siento por arruinar tus planes!

No debería extrañarle que lo primero que haga sea pelear, aunque están a prácticamente nada de distancia.

Se inclina un poco, para poder verlo a la cara. Cruzó el mar entero sólo para volver a verlo, hizo que su tripulación se enfrentara al kraken que vigila la barrera que protege el archipiélago y encontró la manera de traspasarla. Fue una de las travesías más largas de su vida, aunque no fueron más de dos meses. Ya está ahí y lo tiene enfrente y sólo piensa en lo mucho que le irritan sus lágrimas.

No debería estar llorando él.

—Odio que llores, lo sabes —le dice. Es un golpe bajo y sólo hace que Izuku llore más—. No vine por que quisiera. No vine a recuperarte, ni a suplicarte. —Parece que Izuku intenta decirle algo, pero todo acaba en sollozos y Katsuki no lo entiende—. ¿Quieres saber por qué vine?

—¡Kacchan…, no lo entiendes…!

—¿Quieres o no saber por qué vine?

Al final, Izuku asiente.

Katsuki agarra la tela de la camisa y se descubre un poco más el pecho. Del lado del corazón.

Ahí está la cicatriz negra. Todavía pequeña, pero extendiéndose.

Entonces la mirada de Izuku cambia. Lo que era confusión se transmuta en horror. Ojos muy abiertos y asustados, tanto que incluso Katsuki siente la tentación de dejarse vencer un poco por el miedo.

—¿Por qué…?

—¿Qué? —espeta, ante la voz dudosa de Izuku.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Sabes qué es esto, ¿no? —Bakugo se siente los bordes de la cicatriz—. Vine porque no quiero morirme.

Izuku traga saliva.

—Raíces de magia arcaica —murmura.

Katsuki asiente, dándole la razón. No sabe mucho más. Izuku no puede apartar la mirada del rastro negro y bulboso en el pecho de Katsuki. Es miedo, es horror. Deja de llorar, incluso.

—Así que tú ganas —dice—. Soy un egoísta que no puede pensar en el bien mayor. —Eso le dijo Izuku al final, año y medio antes, para alejarlo. Nunca le dijo a que venía y Katsuki lleva rumiando esas palabras todo ese tiempo—. No quiero morirme.

—Kacchan…

—Necesitas ayudarme —sigue Katsuki—. Sólo me iré así. Ya te dije que no vine a suplicarte. Pero me lo debes. Después de…

—¡Kacchan!

—¡¿Qué?!

—Lo siento.

Silencio. Así como están acostumbrados a gritar están acostumbrados a los momentos tensos, a ese silencio que se estira y se estira y se cierne sobre ellos. Están acostumbrados a muchas cosas. A Katsuki le asusta pensar que hay partes de ellos dos que todavía encajan.

—Tienes muchas cosas por las que disculparte. —Katsuki bufa—. ¿Esa a qué viene?

—¡Kacchan! —Ahí están de nuevo, las lágrimas. Son tan molestas. Pero, por una vez, no le molesta tanto ser la causa. Izuku lo dejó. No al revés—. ¡No actúes como si no tuvieras tú también…! —Izuku sacude la cabeza—. Da igual. Lo siento. Por las raíces. —Katsuki lo ve volver a tragar saliva—. Nadie merece algo así.

—¿Ni siquiera yo?

Ya sabe la respuesta. La puede ver en los ojos asustados de Izuku, aunque finge que no.

Pero quiere que le duela. Quiere que le duela como le dolió a él todas las veces que Eijiro lo escuchó gritar y todas las veces que soportó la furia que dejaba atrás su corazón roto. Es un impulso estúpido, porque quiere ayuda.

Pero Izuku.

Katsuki se lleva las manos a la cara.

Izuku siempre saca su peor parte. También la mejor. La más rabiosa y la más tranquila.

—Ni siquiera tú. —Lo dice con voz triste, porque sabe a qué viene la pregunta. La furia recién despierta de Katsuki se siente en el aire y la acompaña su desesperación.

—¿Vas a ayudarme?

—Kacchan…

—No quiero suplicarte.

Resuena más lo que no dice. Está dispuesto a hacerlo. Es su vida. Pero también es su orgullo. Izuku ya se lo ha quitado todo más de una vez.

—Kacchan… —Hay duda. Lo ve morderse el labio—. ¿Quién te la hizo?

—¿Qué te importa?

—Sabes que me importa.

«¿Y estás del pecho, Kacchan? La cruz».

—No, no lo sé.

«En un enfrentamiento con un navío del Reino de Fuego. Me la hizo un soldado. Estaba por alcanzar a Sero y yo no podía permirtirlo».

—No he cambiado tanto.

«No le atinó al lado correcto de tu corazón».

—No tengo manera de saberlo.

«No. No le atinó. Es sólo un roce, idiota».

«Siempre lo dejas descubierto».

«Los piratas no se avergüenzan de sus cicatrices. Es como un mapa. Y ya sé que vas a decir que para nosotros todo es como un mapa. Sí. Es cierto. Un mapa de nuestra vida, nuestras batallas. Esas cosas».

—Kacchan…

Katsuki bufa.

—Da igual cómo me la hice. Tampoco es de tu incumbencia.

—Me importa aunque no lo creas. Antes me contabas… —Se detiene. Hace bien, piensa Katsuki.

—¿Vas a ayudarme? Me lo debes.

«¿Y está? En tu cuello». Hasta es capaz de sentir el recuerdo del roce de los dedos de Izuku en todas las cicatrices de su cuerpo. Dedos medio calludos, acostumbrados a vivir en el agua. «¿Y esta?». Los dedos en su espalda. «¿Y está?» Una pierna. «¿Y está?» Una caricia en su mejilla, donde hay una cicatriz diminuta, apenas visible.

—Sí, Kacchan. Es magia arcaica. Y es maligna. ¿Creías que iba a negarme?

Katsuki no tiene idea de cómo responder.

Se le queda viendo. Cara a cara. Le gustaría poder odiarlo. Aunque fuera un poco.

* * *

**Palabras: 1173.**

**1) Bueno, estaba pensando en la estructura de este fic y sólo quiero decir que el siguiente capítulo va a ser en el pasado (creo que me va a llevar tres darle contexto a una parte de la relación de Kacchan e Izuku antes de sus corazones rotos) y luego volveremos al presente porque también necesito a Eijiro preocupado y no ha salido Kaminari ni Sero y necesitan salir Kaminari y Sero… pero estos capítulos que siguen son de Izuku y de Kacchan nada más.**

**2) Ya vi Heroes Rising y mi único reviú sin spoilers es el siguiente: I HAVE BAKUDEKU FEELINGS. Los quiero mucho.**

**3) Yo sé que está muy tangencial el no-drabble con referencia a la palabra «justicia» de la tabla de prompts original. Y es que va sobre que Izuku piensa que Katsuki no merece las raíces. Que no es justo, pues.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	10. Fin del mundo

**Palabra**: congestión.

* * *

**Fin del mundo**

_And they call me under  
And I'm shaking like a leaf  
And they call me under  
And I wither underneath  
In this storm I feel it_

_I of the Storm, Of Monsters and Men_

* * *

Ocurre de noche.

La barrera se rompe en medio de una tormenta. Al principio, creen que sólo le pegó un rayo y que nada está mal. A veces ocurre una vez cada década, poco más. En la madrugada se dan cuenta de que esa es la primera vez que ocurrió con un barco del otro lado que cruzó sin querer —suponen—. Toda la gente del mar se arremolina cerca de la primera isla que se ve desde la barrera y ven el barco a lo lejos.

—¿Creen que alguien quede vivo? —pregunta Camie.

—Quien sabe. —Tsuyu saca la lengua—. Tiene el palo… ¿cómo se llama ese palo?

Mira a Izuku, porque Izuku es el que sabe de los palos de los barcos y de las velas y de todo eso, porque Yagi le cuenta cosas sobre ellos porque a él se las contaba Nana, cuando todavía vivía.

—Mástil.

—Lo tiene roto —hace notar Tsuyu.

Es una obviedad, todos pueden verlo.

Están congelados en su sitio, nadie se atreve a moverse. No hasta que cae otro rayo y ven empezar un incendio en una de las islas y la mayoría huye. Izuku se queda un momento más. No alcanza a ver hasta dónde está el barco. Podría haber supervivientes. Pero se queda congelado, sin atreverse a ir más allá. Quizá son cazadores. Quizá los buscaban por sus colas. Quizá es una buena noticia que hubieran tenido el accidente, porque podrían haber encontrado una manera de romper la barrera.

Quizá.

Se queda congelado un poco más.

Hay demasiados quizás volando en el aire.

Quizá no merecen morir.

Quizá.

Es entonces que lo ve. Ya medio inconsciente, aferrado a un pedazo de madera, luchando para no hundirse. No duda ni un segundo. Sale nadando hasta él e intenta hacer que le pase el brazo por la espalda.

—¿Qué…? No… Suelta… —Ni siquiera le queda voz.

—La orilla está cerca —dice Izuku—. Vamos…

—Los demás…. Pero… El resto…

Ambos se quedan callados cuando un rugido irrumpe en el cielo. Izuku voltea hacia el barco y alcanza a ver al dragón todavía transformándose. Rojo, impresionante. Lo ve salir volando hacia una de las montañas de las islas. Una vez. Y luego vuelve. Y otra vez. El hombre en la tabla también alcanza a verlo.

Izuku jura que lo ve sonreír antes de que pierda el conocimiento.

No pierde el tiempo después de eso. Lo lleva hasta la playa. Intenta despertarlo, pero lo único que logra es que tosa toda el agua de mar que se había tragado y luego vuelva a si estado de inconsciencia. Tiene un par de heridas. Izuku todavía se debate qué hacer. Es el primer humano que ha visto nunca. No entiende cómo le funcionan esas cosas que se llaman piernas —porque Yagi le ha dicho que así se llaman—, ni nada. No sabe si está bien.

Dentro de su cabeza todavía piensa que puede ser un peligro.

Pero quizá no merece morirse en un accidente.

Así que canta. Un hechizo curativo, para devolverle las fuerzas. Lo hace en el frío de la noche, la amparo de las estrellas. Le aparta el cabello de la cara. Intenta descifrar la expresión que tiene. No detiene su canto hasta que lo ve volver a respirar con normalidad. Y entonces se queda a su lado.

No sabe por qué.

Se queda a su lado hasta que amanece y el sol le da de lleno en la cara y despierta.

Izuku se aleja un poco, hasta donde las olas golpean en las escamas de su cola. El hombre desconocido se lleva una mano a la cara, buscando protegerse del sol. Se incorpora lentamente, como puede.

Y entonces, lo ve.

Primero la cara, supone Izuku. Y luego le ve el collar de conchas que lleva en el pecho y la cola y abre mucho los ojos. El hombre se hace para atrás.

—¡¿Dónde está mi tripulación?! —pregunta, en una exclamación. Un grito.

Izuku también tiene oportunidad de verlo por primera vez Tiene la ropa empapada —una camisa negra con detalles dorados que le queda más grande de lo que debería, unos pantalones negros y unas botas que seguramente están llenas de agua, porque se las quita casi inmediatamente—. El cabello rubio se le embarra en la cara en los pedazos que todavía está mojado, pero allí donde se va secando, se para en picos rebeldes.

—Un… un dragón… algo… No sé. Lo viste… Creo que los salvó —explica Izuku. Eso cree.

Al otro le parece una explicación satisfactoria, porque asiente. Pone una cara de desagrado. Izuku no puede dejar de verlo. Es el primer humano que ha visto nunca.

—¿Estás bien? —Se mantiene a distancia, por precaución.

El otro bufa.

—Qué te importa.

—Te salvé.

—No te lo pedí. Podría haber… —Desvía la mirada.

No, no podría haber llegado a la orilla él solo. Izuku se da cuenta de que lo sabe y no dice nada.

—Soy Izuku. —Se acerca un poco, impulsándose—. Izuku Midoriya.

Extiende la mano.

—Y a mí qué me importa.

—Te salvé —insiste Izuku—, podrías recordar mi nombre.

Silencio.

—Soy Katsuki Bakugo.

No sabe si eso, además de una presentación, significa que decidió que va a recordar su nombre.

Izuku traga saliva.

—¿Son cazadores? —pregunta.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Cazadores —dice Izuku—. Sabemos que la gente allá afuera nos busca por nuestras escamas. —Señala a la barrera invisible que los separa del resto del mundo. Frunce el ceño, intentando parecer intimidante, pero sabe que para su rostro eso es imposible—. ¿Son cazadores?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Qué te importa. Ya te dije que no venimos a cazar peces como tú.

Silencio.

Katsuki Bakugo se queda sentado, mirando al mar. A la orilla. Su barco sin mástil está más allá, probablemente abandonado. No se mueve.

Sonríe de medio lado, como sonríen los depredadores. Izuku, por un momento, no sabe qué pensar.

—Así que este es el fin del mundo.

Lo dice para sí. Izuku no es parte de la conversación. Pero no puede evitar quedarse mirándolo. Tiene los ojos rojos y le brillan. Izuku nunca ha visto a nadie igual.

Al final, se pone en pie.

—¿Viste a donde voló el maldito dragón?

Izuku está distraído, la pregunta le pasa por encima.

—¿… qué?

—¡El dragón! ¡A donde fue!

—¡Ah, sí, el dragón! Sí, sí. —Izuku señala a la montaña de la isla vecina en el archipiélago—. Hacia allá.

Katsuki gruñe.

—Necesitaré una balsa —se dice a sí. Otra vez, Izuku ni siquiera es parte de la conversación.

—Puedo ayudarte —sugiere.

Katsuki voltea a verlo y alza una ceja.

—No.

—Conozco el terreno.

—Tienes cola de pez.

—Eso no es impedimento para conocer el terreno.

—Me refería a que seguro jamás has construido una balsa —espeta Katsuki— cuando es tan evidente que no la necesitas.

—Podría acercarme, ver si hay gente. Enviar un mensaje.

—No.

—Oh, vamos, Katsuki. ¿Puedo decirte Katsuki?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Bakugo. —Se encoge de hombros.

—Bakugo no suena tan bien como Katsuki.

—Una pena. —Se estira—. Voy a ir a averiguar cómo construir una balsa y cómo carajos conseguir comida. Largo.

—Puedo ser de ayuda.

—¡Eres un pez!

—¡Que eso no es ningún impedimento para conocer el terreno! ¡Sé que peces y que plantas acuáticas son comestibles!

Katsuki voltea los ojos, los pone en blanco.

—Dudo que comamos lo mismo —le dice—. Sólo largo.

—¿No me vas a dar las gracias? —pregunta Izuku. Se cruza de brazos, porque el hombre está resultando ser un maleducado.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Por salvarte!

—¡Podría haber llegado yo sólo a la orilla! —le grita. Es una mentira y lo saben, pero eso no evita que lo grite.

—¡No! —responde Izuku. No sabe de dónde saca las fuerzas—. ¡Te salvé, así que dame las gracias o no te dejaré en paz! —Es un berrinche. A su edad, sabe perfectamente que a veces nunca va a recibir un agradecimiento por cosas que haga. Pero el hombre lo está irritando, así que está dispuesto a conseguir su amenaza.

—Haz lo que quieras —le dice, finalmente—. Me da igual.

* * *

**Palabras: 1349.**

**1) El punto de irme al pasado es contar unos cuantos momentos claves de la historia entre Kacchan y Deku (no toda la relación, porque ya volveremos sobre ella una y otra vez, he contado pedazos en las viñetas del presente). Así seguirán los próximos dos. (Para que no se me pierdan).**

**2) Kacchan es Kacchan. Siempre.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	11. Magia y voz

**Palabra**: privilegio.

* * *

**Magia y voz**

_Strumming my pain with his fingers,  
Singing my life with his words,  
Killing me softly with his song,  
Killing me softly with his song,  
Telling my whole life with his words,  
Killing me softly with his song_

_Killing Me Softly, Roberta Flack_

* * *

—¿Otra vez tú?

Izuku sube sin avisar. Se queda en la orilla de la balsa, la aleta de su cola aun roza el agua.

—No digas que no te gusta mi compañía.

—Es horrible.

—No seas así, Kacchan.

«Kacchan».

Si no lo detuvo desde la primera vez que le dijo así, ahora es demasiado tarde, se lamenta Katsuki. Toda su tripulación ya oyó que «Kacchan» es la manera en la que se refiere a él. Toda. Todos los hombres y mujeres que están acostumbrados a llamarlo «Capitán» o «Bakugo» —cuando hay más confianza—. Sólo Eijiro le dice «Katsuki». Pero nadie, nunca jamás, le había dicho «Kacchan».

—No me has dejado en paz todas estás semanas —espeta.

—Tú no me has dado las gracias —dice Izuku— ni te has ido.

—¡Porque todavía estoy reparando mi barco!

—Además me caes bien.

Y está eso.

Katsuki podría haberlo corrido. Podría haberlo amenazado con un sable, con la pistola que no había perdido en el accidente, con cualquier arma. Pero nunca lo hacía. Tampoco intentaba correrlo con más fuerzas que unas cuantas quejas.

—No veo por qué eso sea posible —le dice—. Eres masoquista.

Izuku se encoge de hombros.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? Siempre veo que otros son los que vienen a pescar —le dice—. Nunca me les acerco.

—Hablaban demasiado —espeta Katsuki.

Necesitaba tiempo a solas. Llevan semanas varados en ese lugar. Por suerte las islas del archipiélago son un pequeño paraíso donde pueden subsistir sin matarse unos a otros, pero Uraraka, la bruja, empieza a estar harta del resto de la tripulación —con excepción de Mina, el hada que rescataron en el último puerto antes de la tormenta, pues asegura que es la única persona con higiene en todo el lugar—. A veces Katsuki se harta y necesita tiempo a solas. Momentos que Izuku le está arrebatando porque cada que lo ve sobre la balsa, en la bahía entre una isla y otra, se acerca y se sube sin avisar. Lo usa para tomar el sol.

—Oh, quieres silencio.

Bueno, parece que se da cuenta.

—Sí.

Izuku hace un puchero.

—Quería platicar.

—¿De qué carajos ahora? —espeta Katsuki—. Y te juro que si vuelves a preguntarme para qué son los tenedores…

—¡Creí que eran armas! ¡Como nuestros tridentes! —se disculpa Izuku.

—¡No tenemos armas tan patéticas!

La cara de Izuku sigue siendo un puchero.

Podría callarse y no responderle. Dejarlo hablar hasta que se diera cuenta de que él no planea contestarle. Pero no lo hace.

—Nuestras armas son diferentes —dice. Quiere borrar el puchero de la cara de Izuku. Lo odia—. Ya te lo he explicado. —Silencio—. Cuando me rescataste me preguntaste si éramos cazadores.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Hay historias. Leyendas. —Izuku carraspea. Sonríe. Parece encantado de que le pregunten algo—. Hace mucho hubo una guerra entre… Bueno. No es importante. Hubo una guerra. Eran tiempos antiguos y, después de ella, vinieron cazadores. Querían nuestras colas, nuestras escamas, nuestra magia. Por eso existe la barrera. Pero hace mucho que no venían. Antes de ti —Izuku sonríe muy ampliamente al empezar esa frase— yo nunca había visto a un ser humano. Como tú. Aquí sólo somos gente del mar.

Katsuki detuvo su atención en una palabra.

—¿Magia?

—Ajá.

—¿Tienes magia?

—Sí.

—No, espera. Pregunta equivocada. Claro que tienes magia, tienes una maldita cola de pez —le dice, remarcando lo obvio—. No me refería a eso. ¿Puedes hacer magia?

—Kacchan, te curé.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando te rescaté. Te curé. —Izuku se cruza de brazos—. Todavía no me has dado las gracias.

—Ni te las voy a dar cuando sabes perfectamente que podía haberme salvado a mí mismo. —Kacchan imita el gesto: también se cruza de brazos.

Es una mentira. Probablemente se habría quedado a la deriva. Probablemente no hubiera sobrevivido si Izuku no hubiera estado allí. Pero aun así su orgullo no lo deja admitir que necesitó ayuda. Nunca lo acepta.

—Bueno, sí, puedo hacer magia —responde Izuku.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo Uraraka?

—¿Quién es Uraraka?

—La bruja. La que hace rituales en la orilla del mar. —La cara de Izuku no parece recordarla. Sabe que la conoce porque lo ha visto con ella y con Eijiro. No huye tanto de ellos como del resto de la tripulación. Katsuki suelta un bufido, finalmente—. La que les grita a los demás que se bañen.

—¡Ah! Ella. —Izuku niega con la cabeza—. No, no como ella. La magia de la gente del mar no tiene nada que ver con la magia que usan ustedes. No sé cómo explicártelo…

—Inténtalo.

Lo explica todo. Suelta peroratas larguísimas que aturden a Katsuki de un montón de cosas que no le interesan, pero justo la vez que Katsuki está interesado en algo, Izuku sale con ese patético «no sé cómo explicártelo». Quiere rodar los ojos y dejarlos en blanco.

—Vale. Sí. Vale. —Katsuki puede ver a su cerebro trabajando a toda velocidad—. Los humanos no tienen magia, no intrínsicamente, pues. No nacen con ella. Los hechiceros aprenden a controlarla, usan báculos, varitas, bastones. Canalizadores, pues. ¿No?

—Ajá.

—Y hay quien aprende a controlar los poderes de la naturaleza —sigue Izuku—. Los elementales. Pero deben estudiar, deben absorberlos. Y… —Se rasca la cabeza—. Hay otras cosas, ¿no? Los encantadores, híbridos entre criaturas. —Katsuki asiente—. Pero con nosotros es diferente. Como con los dragones. La magia nace dentro de nosotros. Es un instinto. ¿Has oído historias de la gente del mar?

Katsuki sacude la cabeza.

—Sólo se cuenta que la gente se vuelve loca al oír su voz.

Izuku se ríe.

—¡¿De qué carajos te ríes o qué da tanta gracia?!

—Es… es mentira. Bueno. Una parte.

Katsuki frunce el ceño, espera a que continúe.

—Supongo que la gente lo cuenta porque nuestras voces son hermosas —dice Izuku. De repente no lo está mirando, sino que ve el cielo—. Son la fuente de nuestra magia. Quizá por eso la gente las haya considerado peligrosas en el pasado. Supongo.

»No hemos tenido contacto con humanos desde hace mucho, Kacchan.

Katsuki no puede dejar de mirarlo. Quiere reírse. Quiere ocultar que está impresionado. Quiere no sentir que no detesta a Izuku.

—¿Cantas? Para hacer magia, ¿cantas?

—Eso dije. —Hay una pausa—. ¿Quieres oírlo?

Otra pausa, más larga que la anterior.

—Sí. —Katsuki traga saliva—. Por favor.

—Hay un viejo hechizo para pedir un buen día y alejar la lluvia —dice Izuku—. Es el primero que me aprendí.

Y empieza a cantar. Katsuki no puede quitarle los ojos de encima. Algo dentro de él da vueltas. Siente que no puede morirse y a la vez que se está muriendo y renaciendo en el mismo momento. Que la voz de Izuku lo vuelve pedazos y luego lo recompone. Siente que todo se mueve a una velocidad vertiginosa mientras Izuku le canta al cielo y, a la vez, siente que todo el mundo se ha quedado paralizado para oír su voz.

No sabe si quiere sentir lo que está sintiendo.

Y sin embargo.

Cuando Izuku deja de cantar, Katsuki no puede quitar los ojos de él.

—¿… Kacchan?

Traga saliva antes de hablar.

—Ya entiendo. Las leyendas. Por qué dicen que las voces vuelven locos a los hombres. A todos.

—¿… Kacchan?

Katsuki se acerca hasta Izuku, al borde de la balsa. El equilibro es precario en el agua, pero se mantiene.

—Nunca había oído nada igual. —Se sienta a un lado de él—. En todos los trece reinos. Nunca. Jamás.

Izuku sonríe. Hay un rastro de nerviosismo en las comisuras de sus labios.

—Hazlo de nuevo —pide—. Por favor.

—Sí —dice Izuku. Y cierra la distancia entre los dos. Toma a Katsuki por sorpresa. Le roza los labios. No pasa nada más que eso, pero el pirata se queda congelado—. Todas las veces que quieras.

Katsuki siente que está en el cielo y en el infierno a la vez. Le duele el pecho. El roce lo vuelve loco.

Qué es eso.

Izuku empieza a cantar de nuevo. El mundo se para. Todo se detiene para oír la voz que le canta a Katsuki.

* * *

**Palabras: 1359.**

**1) Me quedó larguísimo este capítulo. Entre el anterior y este hay semanas de diferencia. Consideré cortarlo, pero no quise. Quería narrar esto desde el punto de vista de Katsuki completito (y mientras menos capítulos gaste en el pasado, mejor, no saben la cantidad de historia que tengo que subir en sólo 31 palabras de ****_prompt_****).**

**2) Ya sé que no menciono privilegio pero lo interpreté como que para Katsuki es un privilegio oír a Izuku cantar. Ya sé que me paso todo por la tangente, pero las tablas de prompts son sólo una excusa para escribir ideas de mi libretita de ideas.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	12. Kacchan

**Palabra**: soleado.

* * *

**Kacchan**

_Don't you know I'm no good for you?  
I've learned to lose you, can't afford to  
Tore my shirt to stop you bleedin'  
But nothin' ever stops you leavin'_

_when the party's over, billie eilish_

* * *

—Izuku, si quieres asegurarte de que nunca vuelva, tienes que hacerlo pedazos. ¿En serio quieres eso?

Mira a la arena. No puede mirar a ningún otro lado.

—No. Pero…

Las palabras de Hizashi todavía están en su mente. «Mientras la barrera permanezca un poco abierta, estamos en peligro». Y las de Yagi. «Mientras haya humanos… otros lograrán entrar». Tienen razón. Hay hechizos de rastreo. Hay magia poderosa que atrae a los seres humanos. La barrera nunca será segura mientras allá humanos tras ella. Los antiguos lo dijeron antes y se los están recordando ahora.

—¿Estás seguro de que es la única manera? —Ochako está sentada a su lado en la playa—. Katsuki no quiere marcharse. Nunca lo había visto así. Hace años lo conozco. Me sobornó con polvo de trasgo para que aceptarla acompañarlo en este viaje y aquí estamos, varados todos, porque al muy idiota se le olvidó por qué buscaba el fin del mundo y se enamoró.

Izuku hace un puchero.

—A veces no parece. Enamorado. —Suspira—. ¿Por qué buscaba el fin del mundo?

—Para decir que estuvo en él —responde Uraraka—. Y porque un emperador quiere una flor que crece aquí. Pero han pasado tantos meses.

—Ahora podrá cobrar la recompensa.

—Le da igual. No quiere irse. Si vas a hacerlo que no vuelva, no te arrepientas. Lo conozco lo suficiente. Va a odiarte toda la vida. —Es el turno de Uraraka de suspirar—. No te arrepientas. Nunca.

Izuku asiente.

—Ahí viene —le dice, cuando lo ve aparecer en la playa.

Lo ve a lo lejos. Lleva una capa roja recuperada del barco que ya está listo para partir, después de meses de reparaciones. Dos sables, uno a cada lado de la cintura; al lado de uno de ellos, Izuku alcanza a ver una daga y, al otro, la pistola que no perdió en el accidente. Cuando le pregunta por qué tiene tantas armas, Kacchan siempre evita responder.

Uraraka vuelve a suspirar.

—Siento que me voy a arrepentir de esto —le dice ella—. Pero prometo guardarte el secreto. No le diré como volver. Si lo haces olvidar.

Izuku asiente. Uraraka se pone en pie.

—Nos vemos —le dice.

Como si lo fuera a ver en dos horas. Como si no se estuviera despidiendo para siempre. Ella camina en la dirección de Kacchan e intercambia unas palabras con él.

Izuku se queda mirándolo, allí, a la distancia, bajo el sol en lo alto, platicando con Uraraka. Para él es Kacchan, pero lo ha visto moverse entre su tripulación. El resto de los hombres y mujeres que lo acompañan parecen orbitar a su alrededor. Entienden la manera de ser de Kacchan mucho mejor que Izuku, comprenden lo que se esconde tras sus palabras de una manera que Izuku desearía entenderlo. Es un líder nato. No hay ninguna duda.

Desearía no tener que dejarlo ir.

Dejarlo ir: eufemismo para romperle el corazón.

—Ey, idiota, ¿qué miras?

La voz de Kacchan lo saca del ensimismamiento.

—A ti —le dice Izuku.

No miente.

Es algo estúpido, pero quiere grabárselo en la mirada para siempre. Si no puede tenerlo, quiere los recuerdos.

Katsuki sonríe de medio lado, se sienta al lado de Izuku.

—Nunca dejes de mirarme.

Y lo besa.

Izuku quiere interrumpirlo porque el beso lo hace entrar en pánico. Los labios de Kacchan atacan sin avisar y sus dientes nunca vacilan antes de morderlo; Kacchan es fuego que se extiende y se extiende sin parar. Izuku está en llamas.

—Kacchan… —intenta interrumpirlo.

Pero los labios de Kacchan no se detienen. Nunca se detienen. Tampoco sus manos, que le recorren toda la piel que encuentran y lo mantienen anclado al suelo.

—Tsk. —Kacchan tiene sus labios contra su piel—. ¿Qué?

—Tenemos que hablar. —Pero Kacchan no se separa de él, no deja de recorrerlo con sus manos e Izuku busca fuerzas de donde no las tiene para agarrarlo por las muñecas y separarlo de sí—. Kacchan. Es importante.

—Qué.

No es una pregunta.

—Es importante —repite Izuku, dudoso.

A veces Kacchan es demasiado.

Por eso está enamorado. No le da miedo la intensidad del pirata. La acepta. La abraza. Pero también a veces desearía que no lo fuera, para que fuera más fácil romperle el corazón.

«Es por mi gente», se recuerda.

«Mientras haya un solo ser humano de este lado de la barrera, otros podrán cruzar». Yagi se lo dijo con la mirada más triste que Izuku le había visto. «No… no podemos evitarlo».

Había maneras de cruzarla, por supuesto, suponía Izuku.

Pero Kacchan la había roto.

«¿Es una profecía?», había preguntado Izuku.

Incluso Hisazhi había desviado la mirada.

«Los antiguos dicen algo más», admitió entonces. «Alguien en esa tripulación es la marca de nuestra desgracia».

«¿Alguien?»

—Qué carajos es tan importante, idiota. —Hace preguntas sin la entonación interrogativa. En ese momento, Izuku descubre lo mucho que le irrita esa costumbre.

«Cabello como el sol, ojos como rubíes».

Entonces hubo una pausa.

Llorar abajo del mar siempre se sentía extraño. Las lágrimas se juntaban con el agua salada.

«Lo siento, Izuku». La voz de Yagi nunca sonó más triste que en ese momento.

Izuku evita la mirada de Kacchan.

—No sé por dónde empezar —murmura.

—¡Tú quieres hablar! —le espeta—. ¡Así que hazlo! ¡No des vueltas!

—¡No es tan fácil!

Katsuki gruñe.

—Kacchan…

Las lágrimas se le acumulan en los ojos. Intenta mantenerlas ahí, intenta no llorar y fracasa. Kacchan lo nota y frunce el ceño.

—Carajo, vas a llorar. Izuku… Sólo… carajo. —Aprieta los ojos—. Dilo. Lo que sea. Está bien. No importa. Carajo.

Izuku lo besa. No sabe qué más hacer para que se calle. Lo besa.

Y luego se separa.

Kacchan tarda unos momentos en darse cuenta. Lo nota hasta que Izuku alza las manos y las pone en sus sienes, como si fuera a hacerle una caricia en el rostro.

—¿Por qué no puedo moverme?

—Es magia —explica.

—¡Izuku!

—Lo siento —dice—. Es magia. No es la… No es mi voz. Es diferente. No sabía si iba a funcionar. Es… Cuando. No. Dicen que nuestro amor puede paralizar. Quizá por eso inventaron las leyendas diciendo que nuestra voz cautivaba a los marinos y los volvía locos.

—¿Qué demonios?

—Lo siento —dice, sinceramente—. Lo siento. No puedes volver aquí. No…

—Qué carajos…

—No puedo soportar… No… —Cierra los ojos. Los aprieta—. No puedes volver, Kacchan.

—Izuku…

Puede verlo intentar pelear contra la magia que lo mantiene inmóvil.

—Nunca. No puedes volver nunca.

—¡Izuku!

Entonces Izuku empieza a cantar. Necesita hacerlo olvidar dónde está la barrera, cómo llegar al archipiélago. Necesita que no vuelva nunca. Necesita hacerlo creer que le rompió tanto el corazón que lo odie.

Que nunca vuelva.

Es por su gente, se repite.

«Por la gente del mar».

El archipiélago necesita estar a salvo. Kacchan tiene que estar a salvo. No hay otra manera.

Cuando Kacchan cierra los ojos y cae en la arena. Izuku suspira. Espera que valga la pena. Sólo se sienta a esperar a que vuelva Uraraka.

Es la única que sabe de su plan.

Kacchan duerme apaciblemente, a su lado. Izuku no puede soportar la idea de que va a odiarlo cuando despierte.

* * *

**Palabra: 1197.**

**1) Tres capítulos de ****_fast forward_**** por lo que fue originalmente la relación entre Izuku y Kacchan. Obvio hay muchas cosas en medio (como las que ya he contado en el fic) a las que volveré tarde o temprano, pero necesitaba estos capítulos especialmente.**

**2) La idea de que Deku era quien dejaba a Kacchan es culpa de unos tiktoks cosplayers (que no sé si sigan con vida porque hace tiempo hubo asesinato de audios) de Akrcos con Emmajupiter y desde entonces tengo la idea de que si alguien termina esa relación va a ser Izuku. Y sí. La apliqué en el fic.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	13. Las preguntas que no respondes

**Palabra**: ingenuidad.

* * *

**Las preguntas que no respondes**

_I will run to the river__  
I will reach for the well  
Drown my sorrows for someone  
In my hope I leave this hell  
I can't live for forgiveness  
I can't live with the lie  
I won't be what you wanted_

_Written in the Water, Gin Wigmore_

* * *

—¿Uraraka lo sabe? —pregunta Izuku.

—Fue quien me dijo que te buscara —dice Katsuki. Se le queda viendo, intentando leer su expresión—. La hiciste jurar con magia que no me contaría como volver aquí —espeta—. Y… —se lleva las manos a las sienes—. Sé que hiciste algo para que yo olvidara el camino. ¿Tanto me querías lejos?

Izuku suspira.

Tiene una expresión triste. Sus ojos, grandes y verdes, lo miran con algo entre la desilusión y la tristeza más profunda.

Después de todo ese tiempo y Kacchan todavía es perfectamente capaz de distinguir todas y cada una de las expresiones de Izuku.

El silencio se alarga tanto que sólo contribuye a ponerlo de más mal humor.

—¿Vas a responder algo?

—No tiene caso, Kacchan. Déjame ver la herida. —Izuku extiende una mano, indicándole que se acerque más.

Pero Katsuki se hace para atrás y se pone en pie.

—¿Nunca pensaste que yo podría querer respuestas? —recrimina.

Es estúpido pelearse en ese momento y lo sabe. Pero no hay nada que quiera más.

—Kacchan. Por favor.

—¡Fue de un día para otro, Izuku, carajo! ¡Un día me querías a tu lado para toda la vida y al otro me querías lejos! —Katsuki grita. Las peleas entre él e Izuku siempre escalan demasiado rápido como para controlarlas—. ¡Tú decidiste que yo no tenía derecho a opinar en el tema! ¡TÚ!

—¡Kacchan!

Ahí están, las lágrimas, otra vez.

—¡Carajo, no puedes llorar si tú me corriste!

—¡No fue fácil!

—¡Carajo! ¡Carajo! Qué sabes tú de cosas difíciles si… —Siente que sus sentimientos va a traicionarlo en cualquier momento y se corta de golpe. «Contrólate, Katsuki», se dice.

—¡Déjame ayudarte ahora! —le pide Izuku—. ¡Por favor! ¡No puedes estar aquí! ¡Tienes que irte! Pero antes… antes quiero ayudarte.

—Así que sigues queriéndome lejos.

Izuku no responde. Aprieta los labios y mira a otro lado. Tiene esa expresión que Katsuki asocia con superioridad y con un «no lo entenderías, Kacchan». Es cierto. No lo entiende. Todavía no le cabe en la cabeza como ocurrieron las cosas.

—Kacchan…

—Pero sigues diciéndome Kacchan.

—Sólo es un hábito…

Katsuki bufa. Se acerca, de nuevo. Se sienta en la arena e Izuku se acerca, con un impulso de su cola.

—Si quieres ver la cicatriz, adelante —le dice.

Mira para otro lado, como si fueran desconocidos y no estuvieran en medio de un tira y afloja completamente insoportable. Katsuki quiere convencerse de que no siente nada, pero es demasiado difícil cuando lo tiene enfrente.

Deja las raíces a la vista. Han crecido un poco desde que se las mostró a Uraraka, pero todavía no las siente apretando demasiado su corazón. Todavía tiene tiempo.

Pero nunca deja de pensar en ellas, ni en los cinco dedos de Shigaraki —como dijo que se llamaba el imbécil que se las había puesto cuando lo habían capturado— en su pecho. Ni en las manos del imbécil de las cicatrices en su cuello, impidiéndole que se moviera.

Izuku alza una mano.

—¿Puedo tocarlas?

Katsuki no responde.

—¿Kacchan?

—Haz lo que quieras —espeta—. Si crees que sirve de algo.

Lo oye suspirar, hastiado.

Y luego siente sus dedos sobre su piel.

Es igual que antes. Las manos suaves de Izuku, siempre mojadas, sobre su piel, siempre lo amenazan con cortarle la respiración. Intenta ignorar lo que siente.

—Hay muchas leyendas —empieza Izuku— de las raíces mágicas de los arcaicos. —Lo oye tragar saliva y aun así insiste en mantener su vista apartada—. La mayoría de las personas las conoces por el mal que hacen. Estrujan el corazón de una persona, la matan lentamente. —Las yemas de sus dedos recorren los bordes de la cicatriz y Katsuki se queda muy quieto, intentando ignorar el contacto con su piel—. Sólo nuestra magia puede acabar con ellas.

—Eso es una mierda.

—Es porque son demasiado antiguas. Y porque ustedes las olvidaron. Apenas poblaban la tierra cuando los arcaicos se extinguían.

—Pero si está sobre mi piel…

No termina, pero lo que no dice es obvio. Los arcaicos siguen en la tierra. Katsuki no puede olvidar los ojos de Shigaraki, mirándolo directamente antes de clavar sus uñas en su pecho.

«Diría que lo siento, pero esto es necesario si no vas a ayudarnos. O nos ayudas o mueres».

—Esto es más grande que tú y que yo, Kacchan —le dice—. Los arcaicos siguen en la tierra. Tienes que decirme quien te la puso. Por qué.

—Qué te importa.

—Kacchan… Sólo… —Izuku suelta un bufido—. Por favor. Oh… demonios.

—¡No llores!

—¡Deja de decirme que no lo haga!

Izuku aparta las manos. Es entonces cuando Katsuki ve la figura del dragón en el cielo y aparta la mano de Izuku en un gesto brusco. Vuelve a esconder la cicatriz, arreglándose la camisa para que no se vea a simple vista.

—No le digas nada a Eijiro. No lo sabe.

Silencio.

—¿… qué?

—Este es mi asunto, Izuku. Mío. Eijiro no sabe a qué venimos. No le cuentes. Punto.

—¿Lo estás manteniendo en la ingenuidad? ¡Kacchan, todavía quedan arcaicos en nuestro mundo y…!

—¡Sólo mantén la boca cerrada! —grita Katsuki, poniéndose en pie—. ¡Una cosa, te pido! ¡UNA!

Izuku suspira.

—Está bien.

Cuando Eijiro aterriza en la playa, lo hace ya con la forma humana. Quedan marcas de escamas en los brazos y los cuernos sobre su frente. No se molesta en esconderlos en ese momento.

Camina hasta Katsuki.

—Vine a ver si necesitabas algo —le dice. Ve a Izuku de reojo—. Kaminari quiere ir a cazar. Pero nadie sabe si van a atacarnos. Han estado merodeando cerca del barco. No hacen ningún movimiento. Todavía.

—No deberían estar aquí —dice Izuku—. Mantienen la barrera abierta, es peligroso.

Eijiro ni siquiera lo mira.

Katsuki no puede decidir por qué le duele. Antes de eso se habían llevado bien y se habían entendido a la perfección. Recordaba todas esas pláticas que habían acabado con Eijiro diciéndole a Izuku que podría enseñarle a volar si tan sólo tuviera alas y con Izuku rebatiendo que él podría enseñarle a nadar si tuviera una cola de pez.

—Nos iremos —espeta Katsuki—. Sólo quiero lo que te pedí.

Izuku asiente.

—Dame un día. Evitaré que los ataquen. Lo juro. Un día y te diré si… —Parece nervioso—. Vuelve aquí mañana. —Mira a Eijiro, y, cuando el dragón hace aún más evidente que lo está evitando, Izuku pone una expresión triste—. Tú sólo.

Katsuki asiente.

—Bien.

—Eijiro… —intenta Izuku—. Me alegro que estés bien. También tú, Katsuki.

—No mientas —espeta Katsuki—. Me corriste una vez. Dejé de importarte.

Izuku baja la cabeza.

—No estoy… —intenta, pero se corta abruptamente y sólo sacude la cabeza. Ya hay más lágrimas en sus ojos—. Vuelve mañana. Por favor.

Y lo ve meterse al agua y marcharse.

Se queda viendo el lugar donde su cola sale por última vez y luego voltea a ver a Eijiro. Responde la pregunta que tiene en los ojos antes de que el dragón la haga.

—Estoy bien.

—Sabes que puedo ver cuando mientes —responde él. Sonríe, enseñándole los dientes. Es un gesto triste—. ¿Valió la pena venir hasta acá?

Katsuki es sincero cuando responde.

—No sé.

Aprieta los labios después de eso. No quiere sentir que está deshaciéndose otra vez a causa de Izuku Midoriya. Ya le hizo suficiente daño antes y Katsuki odia sentirse vulnerable. A los cuatro años, en brazos de su padre, mientras veía a su madre zarpar, juró que algún día se convertiría en el Rey de los Piratas.

«Katsuki, los piratas no obedecen a ningún rey», dijo su padre entonces.

«Entonces seré el primero».

* * *

**Palabras: 1283.**

**1) Mi única advertencia es que en el siguiente capítulo ****_shit hits the fan_****. No sé si como lo esperan, pero el que avisa no es traidor. **

**2) Y sí, en algún momento resolveré por qué la relación tan tirante —ahora mismo— entre Eijiro e Izuku. Porque, como bien recuerda Katsuki, en el pasado se llevaron muy bien.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	14. Arcaico y nigromante

**Palabra**: caramelo.

* * *

**Arcaico y nigromante**

_I was looking for a breath of life__  
A little touch of heavenly light  
But all the choirs in my head sang no  
To get a dream of life again  
A little of vision of the start and the end  
But all the choirs in my head sang no_

_Breath of Life, Florence + The Machine_

* * *

La noche parece tranquila, piensa Izuku. Está en las rocas, a la orilla. No tiene fuerzas ni para cantar. Estuvo discutiendo con Yagi toda la tarde —y odia no estar de estar de acuerdo con Yagi en algo—, pero al final llegaron a un acuerdo. Puede ayudar a Kacchan mientras el archipiélago no esté en peligro, pero luego tiene que irse. Es un buen trato.

No es su culpa, se dice. No es culpa de Kacchan haber aparecido en una profecía de Hizashi ni es culpa de Izuku haberse enamorado de él de una manera tan estúpida. Pero no existe otra manera de enamorarse, no entre la gente del mar.

Su amor es grande, vasto. Abarca al agua, se mueve como ella. Acaba con todo, igual que los mares. Es temible como un huracán y apacible como un oasis. Todavía lo siente dentro.

Kacchan no puede enterarse de eso.

Si lo sabe, nunca querrá marcharse.

Antes de la profecía, Kacchan dijo que encontraría la manera de estar con él para siempre. Izuku sabe que si le da la más mínima pista de que no lo echó porque ya no lo quisiera, Kacchan encontrará la manera de quedarse. Desafiará al destino, si hace falta.

Lo conoce demasiado bien.

—Izuku, sabía que estarías aquí.

—Siempre sabes dónde encontrarme.

—Es mi talento. —Tsuyu sonríe—. Siempre que estás triste vienes aquí. —La joven traga saliva—. ¿Estás bien?

Izuku baja la mirada.

Las lágrimas siempre acuden demasiado rápido a sus ojos. «Llorón», decía Kacchan. Antes. En el pasado. Cuando todo estaba bien. A veces, lo decía con un deje de cariño. Esos eran los días buenos. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo Kacchan nunca supo reaccionar a sus lágrimas y el «llorón» siempre salía con un deje de hastío y una incomprensión a la que Izuku no supo nunca cómo reaccionar.

Se la perdonaba por amor.

—No —dice—, creo que no.

Tsuyu le pasa una mano por la espalda.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Izuku niega con la cabeza.

No sabe cómo explicarle a Tsuyu el torbellino que trae adentro. Y no es extraño. Podría ser terreno desconocido, un reencuentro con Kacchan, pero todo lo que hay dentro de él son recuerdos de antes.s Cosas que ya ha sentido.

—No creo que esté listo para ello. —Se seca las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. Es todo demasiado sorpresivo y…

Algo está mal.

Izuku se corta y alza la vista, súbitamente alerta.

—¿También lo sentiste? —pregunta Tsuyu.

—Es imposible no sentir eso —murmura Izuku.

Son todos los malos presentimientos que ha tenido las últimas semanas juntos. Magia antigua, muy antigua. Muy diferente a la suya.

—¿De dónde viene? —pregunta Tsuyu.

Pero Izuku se lanza al agua antes de contestarle.

«Por favor que esté equivocado», se dice, «por favor que esté equivocado». Sólo hay una dirección en la que se le ocurre nadar.

—¡IZUKU! —la voz de Tsuyu retumba detrás de él.

Va directo al Lady Pólvora, el barco de Kacchan.

«Por favor», le pide al cielo y le pide a los antiguos, «por favor que esté equivocado». Sospecha que las estrellas los han abandonado.

En su mente también retumban las palabras de Hizashi.

«Alguien de esa tripulación es la marca de nuestra desgracia. Cabello como el sol. Ojos como rubíes».

Nada tan rápido que Tsuyu apenas puede seguirle el paso.

La sensación se agudiza. Es magia. La gente del mar puede sentirla porque nacen con ella. Cuando alguien más canta, Izuku siempre puede sentir un cosquilleo agradable, un masaje apenas perceptible. Pero aquello es diferente. Es magia corrupta.

—No, no, no…

Puede ver el barco a lo lejos.

Y luego oye los tiros. Dos o tres, no puede contarlos porque se distrae. Cuando más cerca, más puede oír que algo malo está pasando. No es precisamente una batalla. Pero algo malo. Toma impulso para salir fuera del agua cuando tiene el barco en la mira; quiere ver lo que está ocurriendo.

Sale del agua causando un estruendo y sube. Da la vuelta en el aire. Y entonces, ve.

Parece humo negro, sobre la cubierta, aunque Izuku no alcanza a distinguir exactamente que es. Y hay un hombre saliendo de él. Un hombre que apesta a muerto y a magia arcaica. Cabello gris, casi blanco, con un toque apenas azulado. Izuku no puede verle la cara porque tiene la mano de un muerto pegado a ella.

Sabe que es la de un cadáver porque el ambiente apesta.

«¿Un nigromante?»

Ve más siluetas aparecer entre el humo.

«Un portal», comprende.

Pero está cayendo y cada vez se acerca más al agua. No puede ver nada más. Y después, se sumerge.

Tsuyu ya está ahí para cuando él vuelve a caer.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Tiene cara de alarma. Es obvio que ella también siente lo que está mal. Probablemente todo el archipiélago lo sienta.

—Arcaicos —dice Izuku—. Uno al menos.

Respira con dificultad.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo nos encontraron?!

—¡No sé, no sé! —El cerebro de Izuku está trabajando a toda velocidad—. Quizá las raíces… el hechizo… el que tiene Kacchan en el pecho…

—¿Crees que sea una traición?

Izuku no puede pensar en eso. Vio la desesperación en los ojos de Kacchan, el resentimiendo. No es una traición. No puede serlo.

—No. No…

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Ve por…

—No —corta Tsuyu—. Sentimos está magia. Los refuerzos vendrán. Dime qué hacemos. Tú y yo.

Izuku no sabe.

Los arcaicos son sólo leyendas, criaturas fallidas creadas por los antiguos que fueron desterradas y aniquiladas por la gente del mar cuando su magia se corrompió por completo.

—¡Izuku! ¡Tenemos que alejarlos!

Y entonces, recuerda.

—¡La canción! —dice.

—¿Qué?

—La que nos enseñó Hizashi, cuando éramos niños. De protección. —Izuku está hablando a toda velocidad—. La que casi nadie se aprende porque es la más poderosa y sólo debe usarse en…

—… momentos desesperados —completa Tsuyu.

—¿Te la sabes?

Tsuyu asiente.

—Canta —pide Izuku.

Él se impulsa de nuevo, para saltar. Nada a toda velocidad hacia la superficie y, cuando rompe el agua y sale entre un estruendo de gotas, puede oír la voz de Tsuyu, dulce, fuerte y clara.

Él en cambio, sólo atina a soltar un grito. A concentrar toda su rabia y todo su miedo en desgarrarse las cuerdas vocales. Cuando aterriza en la cubierta del barco, el mundo se detiene. Todos salieron hacia atrás.

Puede ver a Eijiro en la Popa, a medio transoformar: con alas y cuernos y algunas partes de escapas, pero todavía con forma humana.

Puede ver a Kacchan demasiado cerca del hombre que apesta a magia antigua y tiene manos pegadas por todo el cuerpo. No cabe duda de que es un arcaico y, además, es nigromante. Tiene toda la pinta.

El hombre aprovecha la confusión para agarrar a Kacchan de un brazo, desprevenido y arrebatarle el sable, sin importarle que su mano sangre cuando lo agarra de la hoja. Acto seguido, se lo pone a Kacchan en el cuello.

Bien, no es una traición.

Allí es donde se acaban las buenas noticias.

La voz de Tsuyu inunda todo: el agua y el aire. Pero no es suficiente.

El sable se posa en el cuello de Kacchan. Todo vuelve a detenerse.

—Sabía que alguien vendría —dice el hombre. De repente, nadie pelea. Izuku alcanza a ver a un híbrido más lejos y luego a un hechicero enmascarado. Hay también un elemental que controla el fuego; todavía hay llamas sobre sus brazos.

La tripulación de Kacchan se queda muy quieta.

Él intenta liberarse. Lo único que logra es un corte en el cuello, apenas superficial.

—Él —el hombre señala directo a Izuku— a cambio de su capitán. ¿Quién será quien me lo traiga?

Izuku no puede moverse. No está en el agua. Su cola está sobre madera, no puede caminar. Puede ver la duda en varios de los hombres de Kacchan, pero nadie se atreve a moverse.

—¡NO! —lo oye gritar—. ¡NADIE VA A CAMBIAR MI VIDA POR…!

La hoja del sable presiona un poco más en su cuello. Lo ve reprimir un quejido.

—¿Vas a morir por él? ¿Después de todo? ¿Después de todo lo que vimos en tus recuerdos?

Izuku no tiene tiempo de asumir que Kacchan y ese hombre tienen historia.

—¡NO PLANEO MORIR, CABRÓN!

Es ese grito el que lo hace recordar porqué está en la cubierta. La voz de Tsuyu todavía inunda todo el ambiente. A la de Tsuyu se le une después otra más. Y otra más. Ella tenía razón. Los refuerzos llegan solos porque la gente del mar puede sentir la magia, especialmente la que es tan antigua como la suya.

Abre la boca y cierra los ojos.

No quiere ver por si algo sale mal.

Empieza a cantar.

Y el infierno vuelve a desatarse.

Es una canción de protección. La más poderosa que la gente del mar conoce. Es una súplica desesperada a la vez que una declaración de guerra. Izuku siente que alguien intenta alcanzarlo sin poder, porque a su alrededor empieza a crecer un escudo.

Y el escudo crece y crece y se une con la voz de Tsuyu.

Es sólo una solución temporal, pero funciona. Desvanece el portal en cuanto toca el humo. Obliga al arcaico y a sus demás secuaces a retirarse. Kacchan se descubre libre cuando el sable cae a sus pies y nadie lo está sujetando.

En ese momento, cuando ya no quedan más amenazas sobre la cubierta, Izuku lo ve lanzarse hacia él.

Kacchan se detiene antes de abrazarlo y se queda frente a él hasta que acaba de cantar. Hay un escudo protegiendo todo el archipiélago, además de la barrera.

—Gracias —oye decir a Kacchan.

Casi lo abraza. Está demasiado cerca de él.

Izuku sonríe un poco cuando descubre que todavía huele a caramelo, como antes, cuando enterraba su rostro en la curva de su cuello y encajaba perfectamente.

Es, sin embargo, una sonrisa triste.

—Es temporal —murmura Izuku.

—Lo sé. Tenemos que irnos —dice Kacchan—. ¡Carajo! ¡No debía…! ¡No debía de alcanzarme aquí! ¡Se suponía que no podía romper la barrera…! —Toda la cubierta está en silencio. Las voces de la gente del mar, abajo, en el agua, también se van apagando. Sólo se oye la desesperación de Kacchan y sus gritos. Izuku estira una mano. Mueve el borde de la camisa hasta que puede ver la cicatriz y la toca—. ¡Carajo!

—Kacchan…, eres tú —murmura Izuku.

Antes no se dio cuenta, porque no estaba buscando nada extraño, además de las raíces. Pero ahora lo nota. Un hechizo de rastreo puesto sobre las raíces y su corazón.

—¿Qué?

—Mientras estés aquí —explica Izuku—, podrán llegar. Eres su mapa.

Silencio.

Kacchan cierra los ojos.

—Carajo, carajo, ¡CARAJO!

Su grito rompe el cielo.

Respira con dificultad. Abre los ojos hasta que se calma, pero Izuku puede ver como tiene apretados los puños.

—Me iré —le dice.

—Morirás si no te…

—Me iré —repite—. Pueden volver en cualquier momento, cuando su hechizo deje de funcionar.

—¡Morirás!

—¡¿Acaso te importa?!

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!

No le importa toda la audiencia. Probablemente en todo el Lady Pólvora puedan oírlos. Y más allá.

—Me iré —repite—. No te voy a condenar. Ni a tu gente.

Kacchan se pone en pie. Izuku estira el brazo y lo agarra antes de que se dé la vuelta.

—Iré contigo —dice.

—¿Qué?

—Te lo debo. Curarte esa cicatriz. —Se muerde un labio—. No será tan fácil, porque tiene otros hechizos que la protege.

—No tienes que hacer eso, idiota.

—¡No voy a dejarte morir!

Todo el Lady Pólvora se queda en silencio. Todos lo oyeron. Kacchan no puede ocultarlo. Momentos después, lo único que se oye son los sollozos de Izuku.

* * *

**Palabra: 1956.**

**1) Es un capítulo corto, pero si recuerdan que este fic es una tabla de prompts de drabbles, es obvio que se le pasó la mano. Sí, voy a hablar más sobre los malos en los capítulos que siguen y las versiones fantásticas de la liga de villanos. Shigaraki tiene el papel más importante, pero ya verán los demás. Díganle a diosito que me de espacio para todo. (Y si no, lo hacemos)**

**2) Y bueno, está fuera lo de que Kacchan se está muriendo. Obvio eso va a crear más conflicto. ¿Izuku va a acompañarlo? ¿Es eso posible? Pues ya verán en el siguiente capítulo porque en serio si meto dos cosas más aquí voy a saturar a mi cerebro.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	15. Eijiro

**Palabra**: misión.

* * *

**Eijiro**

_Just stop your crying  
Have the time of your life  
Breaking through the atmosphere  
And things are pretty good from here  
Remember everything will be alright  
We can meet again somewhere  
Somewhere far away from here_

_Sign of the Times, Harry Styles_

* * *

—¡¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO PLANEABAS MENTIRME?!

—¡NO ESTABA MINTIENDO!

—¡OMITIENDO LA VERDAD!

—¡EL TIEMPO QUE FUERA NECESARIO!

Por supuesto que las cosas no acaban con Izuku gritándole que no puede morirse por qué él tomó la decisión en un momento de claridad y valentía estúpida de que no puede arriesgar a toda la gente del mar por su estúpida terquedad de querer seguir vivo. Tampoco acaban con los dedos de Izuku en su pecho, en los bordes de la cicatriz, del lado del corazón. A la vista de toda su puta tripulación. Toda. Todo el mundo lo vio, todo el mundo lo oyó.

Y ahora Eijiro le está gritando.

Se lo merece, probablemente, pero está demasiado enojado como para admitirlo o pensar en pedir perdón. Lleva días queriendo gritar ante la más mínima provocación y Eijiro le está presentado la oportunidad perfecta.

Son las cosas que tiene estarse muriendo: le dan ganas de desgarrarse la garganta a toda hora.

—¡CARAJO, KATSUKI…! —Eijiro se corta. Intenta calmarse. Puede verlo intentar respirar para sosegarse un poco, pero no lo logra—. ¡NO CONFÍAS EN MÍ!

—¡NO ES ESO! —espeta Katsuki.

Eijiro es su mano derecha. Y la izquierda. Y los pies también, probablemente.

Katsuki lo encontró atorado en una trampa en las montañas mientras perseguía a un pirata inútil que le había robado el sable que le había heredado su madre antes de morir. Llevaba en tierra más de tres semanas por aquel entonces, estaba desesperado, enojado y quería salir al mar. Entonces, encontró un dragón llorando en una trampa y, con toda la furia que llevaba encima, lo liberó.

No era el sable que le había heredado su madre, pero era Eijiro.

A cambio, se le pegó como una sanguijuela se pega a la piel hasta que Katsuki recuperó el maldito sable, regresó al mar y se convirtió en tripulación del Lady Pólvora a pesar de que los dragones solían temerle al mar. Demasiado vasto y sin montañas.

A su alrededor todavía reina el caos. Izuku está abajo, probablemente, discutiendo a gritos con Tsuyu —que no está de acuerdo con su idea de marcharse con Katsuki—. Sobre el Lady Pólvora la tripulación está preparando todo para partir y él está peleándose a gritos con Eijiro al lado del timón.

Escena anticlimática como no hay otra.

—¡¿ENTONCES QUÉ CARAJO ES?! ¡PORQUE COMO YO LO VEO…!

Katsuki cierra los ojos, se lleva las manos a las sienes.

«No digas ninguna tontería, no digas ninguna tontería».

—¡ES MI ASUNTO!

—¡SIEMPRE ES TODO TU ASUNTO! «Eijiro, vamos a ir otra vez al archipiélago del fin del mundo, no importa lo horrible que haya sido a vez pasada; oh, y no te voy a contar por qué».

—¡NO TENÍAS QUE CARGAR CON ELLO!

—¡Y SIN EMBARGO! ¡YA SE TE OLVIDÓ CUANDO…!

Katsuki lo agarra por el brazo.

—No te atrevas a seguir esa frase —amenaza, bajando la voz.

—¡¿Y qué si la sigo?!

Eijiro le detiene el puño antes de que le dé el golpe; tiene los reflejos y la fuerza de un dragón.

Katsuki se da cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Abre mucho los ojos, baja el brazo.

—Lo siento.

Eijiro lo agarra por un brazo.

—Vamos.

—Lo siento, Ei, lo siento, yo…

Lo hace bajar de nuevo a la cubierta principal y lo jala hasta donde está su oficina y su camarote. Katsuki se deja conducir porque sigue demasiado sorprendido —y quizá horrorizado— de sí mismo.

Su madre siempre dijo que había heredado su mal humor.

«Ten cuidado, Katsuki; si no lo tienes acabarás haciéndole daño a quien no quieres».

Nunca ha querido lastimar a Eijiro. Jamás. No en un mundo que atrapa a los dragones con trampas en las montañas, los encadena para evitar que puedan usar sus poderes y los vende a quien pueda pagar el precio que unos pocos decidieron que eran justo.

No puede ni mirarlo a la cara cuando lo suelta.

—Creo que no lo entiendes —empieza Eijiro—. Creo que no sabes lo que yo vi.

—Ei, por favor…

—No, está vez te mereces oírlo todo.

—Eijiro.

—Cuando despertaste todo estaba mal. Uraraka nos dijo que Izuku te había dejado, pero no teníamos detalles.

—Estuve allí, sé lo que pasó. —Katsuki se cruza de brazos. Ve al suelo porque no se atreve a ver a Eijiro a la cara.

—No lo has visto nunca desde fuera, desde mis ojos —dice Eijiro. Cuando Katsuki no se queja, sigue hablando—. Despertaste y lo único que hiciste fue gritarle a Uraraka. Le pediste que te dijera como llegar otra vez. Cuando ella se negó, no volviste a hablar del tema. Al menos, no enfrente de nadie de la tripulación.

—Seguía siendo el capitán, tenía que…

—¡Tuve que recoger tus pedazos rotos yo sólo, Katsuki, porque ni tú fuiste capaz de ayudar! —Eijiro lo interrumpe. Le quita las palabras de las manos—. Actuaste comos i nada pasara, pero yo lo noté. La manera en la que veías cualquier cosa que te recordara a Izuku, los silencios tan largos. Estabas herido y ocultabas la herida. Siempre se te ha dado eso. ¿Recuerdas cuando explotaste?

—Ei, no sé qué tiene eso que…

—¿Recuerdas?

—Cuando Jirou cantó «Los amantes y el mar» —dice Katsuki.

Cuando sonó la última nota, Katsuki se encerró en ese mismo camarote. Sólo Eijiro fue capaz de hacerlo abrir la puerta.

—Nunca te había visto llorar así. Nunca te he vuelto a ver, de hecho. —Katsuki alza un poco la mirada y nota que Eijiro está evitando encontrarse con sus ojos—. Creí que te ibas a quedar seco. Fue horrible.

Katsuki se había odiado entonces.

«Vete, no quiero que me veas así».

«No».

«¡Carajo, por favor!»

«No te voy a dejar solo, Katsuki».

—Cuando le dijiste a Tokoyami que querías llegar al fin del mundo, pensé que tendría que volver a unir todos tus pedazos sin que nadie se diera cuenta, porque esa fue mi misión la primera vez y… —Suspira—. Resulta que es peor de lo que creía. —Le señala el pecho—. ¿Fue Shigaraki y los suyos?

Katsuki por fin se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

Katsuki se encoge de hombros.

—Sólo dímelo.

Katsuki está pensando en cómo evitar más preguntas de Kirishima cuando llaman a la puerta. Se apresura a abrir.

Es Kaminari, el rayo. Pirata caído en desgracia que lleva pegado a su tripulación desde que Eijiro lo reclutó para rescatar a Katsuki de las manos de Shigaraki.

—Izuku… —Carraspea, aclarándose la garganta—. Izuku quiere hablar contigo. Tenemos que partir pronto. Quiere venir con nosotros.

Katsuki rueda los ojos. Da un paso en dirección a la puerta, pero Eijiro lo agarra por una muñeca, deteniéndolo. Se voltea, con una ceja alzada.

—Prométeme que no va a volver a pasar —dice—. Que no vas a volver a dejar que…

Katsuki sonríe. Intenta que sea su sonrisa de siempre, de medio lado y temible, pero es más bien triste y sin muchas esperanzas.

—No voy a perseguir su afecto, ya no. —le asegura.

Cuando va a buscar a Izuku, no sabe si está mintiendo.

* * *

**Palabras: 1188.**

**1) Una de las cosas más importantes de este fic es la amistad entre Eijiro y Katsuki. Escribo mucho romance pero también está bien bonito escribir sobre amigos y por eso les estoy dando su espacio y su tiempo (igual que a Izuku y a Tsuyu, porque decidí que ella era su mejor amiga por siempre porque me gustaba la idea de Tsuyu sirena).**

**2) Además, está es una transición antes de la parte que sigue (como el segundo arco grande del fic, el primero fue encontrar a Izuku), entonces también quiero darles un descanso de la acción.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	16. Mitsuki

**Palabra**: pastizales/hierba

* * *

**Mitsuki**

_When you're down and out  
When you're on the street  
When evening falls so hard  
I will comfort you  
I'll take your part, oh, when darkness comes  
And pain is all around  
Like a bridge over troubled water_

_Bridge Over Troubled Water, Simon & Garfunkel_

* * *

—Llévame contigo.

—No, está vez no —dice Mitsuki—. Quédate en tierra, no te hará mal.

—¡Mamá!

—No discutas —espeta ella—. Además tu padre dice que quiere arreglar el granero.

—Mamá, arreglar el granero no es lo mismo que…

—No, no es lo mismo —lo interrumpe su madre—. Y por eso te vas a quedar en tierra. El mar tiene muchos peligros y el lugar a donde voy no está hecho para ti.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Dicen que la más grande Nao del Reino de Fuego está hundida en los mares del norte. Voy para allá —le dice Mitsuki—. Te lo cuento por qué sé que no vas a poder seguirlo.

Katsuki bufa.

—No te estoy dejado porque crea que no eres bueno. Te falta.

Vuelve a bufar.

—Katsuki, ¿vas o no vas a derribar al hombre de paja?

—¡Me estoy concentrando en eso pero no dejas de distraerme!

—¡Él único que se distrae eres tú rogándome que te lleve en mi tripulación!

Tiene diecisiete años. Desde los trece viaja largas temporadas en el Lady Pólvora, donde su madre capitanea con mano de hierro.

Mitsuki se especializa en barcos hundidos o en hundirlos ella misma. Tiene especial predilección por los del Reino de Fuego. Cuando Katsuki pregunta responde simplemente que no le cae muy bien el Rey Todoroki. Lleva un sable a la cintura que heredó de su padre o su madre —Katsuki nunca pone demasiada atención a esa historia, porque las prefiere siempre de batallas—, dos pistolas y sabe usar mosquetes, aunque dice que son las armas más imprecisas del mundo y los odia. A sus diecisiete años, Katsuki es una copia fiel de su madre. El mismo cabello rubio parado e imposible de peinar, aunque él lo mantiene un poco más corto que ella, los mismos ojos rojos y las mismas facciones. Comparten también el anhelo por el mar y el desagrado por la tierra firme.

Ni siquiera tener una familia hizo que Mitsuki pusiera en ancla en algún puerto.

Katsuki recuerda cuando era niño y sólo la veía entre viajes. Llegaba con regalos, su tripulación e historias. Estaba unos días, si acaso unas semanas, antes de volverse a ir. Mitsuki lo enseñó a recorrer entero el puerto de Yuei, a donde su padre no se acercaba demasiado, lo enseñó a pelear con un sable —y le regaló uno propio—. También lo enseñó a disparar.

Eso es lo que se supone que está haciendo.

Apunta.

—No te distraigas cuando quieres acertar —dice la voz de su madre—. Cuando peleas, no tienes tiempo de pensar.

Fija bien el ojo en la mira. Directo al corazón.

Jala el gatillo.

No le atina al corazón. El hoyo de la bala queda cerca, sin embargo.

—Nada mal —Mitsuki sonríe. Sus sonrisas son raras y el afecto directo también. Pero Katsuki la persigue como la luna persigue al sol. Siempre ha querido ser como ella. Mejor que ella—. Cuando vuelva te llevaré en otro viaje.

—¿Lo juras?

Es el turno de Mitsuki de bufar.

—Idiota.

Mitsuki se va. Pasan los días y luego las semanas. El mar del norte queda lejos de Yuei. Lejos de todo, en realidad. Que haya una nao del Reino de Fuego sepultada allí es un misterio. Katsuki sigue disparándole al hombre de paja cuando le sobran balas. Se pasea por el puerto Yuei. Caza. Vive entre los pastizales, detrás de la casa que comparte con Masaru. Arregla el granero, para su desgracia. Todo está listo para el invierno.

Hasta el día que los ve llegar. Son cinco mugrientos piratas. Los reconoce a todos de la tripulación de su madre.

Cuatro se quedan atrás y uno se le acerca. Él baja la pistola. Ignora al hombre de paja.

—Venimos de tu casa.

El que se acerca tiene el pelo negro azabache y probablemente tiene su edad. Algo así.

Katsuki lo entiende todo cuando ve qué sable y que pistolas lleva en las manos.

Abre mucho los ojos.

—Lo siento —le dice—. Ella dijo que… Dijo que el Lady Pólvora era tuyo.

Katsuki toma el sable e intenta que no le tiemble la mano.

—¿Mi padre ya lo sabe?

El joven asiente.

Katsuki traga saliva. Todos sus instintos le están gritando que corra a su casa, porque si él apenas puede mantenerse en pie en ese momento, no quiere ni imaginarse como está Masaru. Se aguanta las ganas.

Hay una pregunta que necesita hacer antes.

No sabe si después será capaz de escuchar la respuesta.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Nos atacaron —dice—. En el mar del norte. Antes de llegar a destino. —Katsuki lo ve tragar saliva—. Eran un grupo pequeño, pero eran todos hechiceros o elementales. Creo que había un híbrido. Creemos que eran agentes del Reino de Fuego. Había un piromante.

—¿Y?

—Cinco supervivientes. Es… Es todo lo que…

—¿Mi madre?

—En el mar. Era una capitana. Eligió morir en el mar.

Katsuki quiere gritar. Quiere reclamarle a alguien que le prometió que lo llevaría en el próximo viaje.

—¿Así que eso es todo? —dice. Intenta que no se le escape la desesperación entre los tonos de su voz y, accidentalmente, suena más agresivo de lo que parece—. El Lady Pólvora…

—Sobrevive. —El joven de encoje de hombros—. Es tuyo —le repite.

El sable es la prueba. Era el símbolo de Mitsuki como capitana.

Practicamente todo lo que Katsuki siempre quiso a costa de sus peores miedos. Vuelve a tragar saliva, intentando que no se le tape la garganta. No quiere llorar, no todavía.

—¿Y ustedes?

—Seguimos siendo tripulación, trajimos el barco de vuelta. —El joven se mira los pies—. Tu madre me salvó. Iban a colgarme, hace unos meses. Por ladrón. Pero… La comida. Y eso. No puedo darle la espalda.

Katsuki suspira. Siente demasiadas cosas. Quiere apagarlas a gritos.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—¡Hanta! Bueno, Sero Hanta. Todo el mundo me dice Hanta.

—Muy bien. Muy bien. —Katsuki desvía la mirada. El hombre de paja sigue impasible, como si nada pasara. El mundo continúa dando la vuelta y el sol se sigue moviendo, pero Katsuki está convencido de que acaba de suceder el apocalipsis y todo lo que está ocurriendo es sólo un sueño—. Creo que necesito más de cinco hombres para una tripulación, ¿no? —sugiere.

—Sí, bueno, claro… Eh… ¡Claro! —comprende—. Podemos ver si hay en el puerto. Gente dispuesta y… ¡Claro, sí, capitán!

Katsuki sonríe.

No sabe cómo se las arregla.

«Capitán». La palabra cae como una lápida sobre él.

—¿A dónde quería ir mi madre? —pregunta. Es lo último que quiere saber—. Después de la nao del Reino de Fuego.

—Al fin del mundo. Quería ver qué había en el fin del mundo.

Katsuki bufa. Por supuesto que lo quería llevar a un viaje aburrido. Pero ir al fin del mundo sigue siendo un deseo de su madre, así que quizá lo cumpla. Primero necesita oro. Y un nombre. Fama. Probarse que puede capitanear un barco.

Eso quizá le costará unos años.

—Gracias.

Los deja irse. Mira al cielo. Quizá debería buscar a su madre en las aguas del mar, pero Masaru siempre ha dicho que los que se van se vuelven estrellas.

Es algo estúpido, pero Katsuki no puede evitar mirar al cielo claro, azul, como si estuviera buscando algo.

Aferra el mango del sable con una mano.

Y entonces, por fin, se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

* * *

**Palabras: 1240.**

**1) Sé que tocaba capítulo de Izuku, pero ahora sí no podía usarlo. Así que cambié un poco el orden de las cosas y conté la historia de Mitsuki porque es necesaria para una parte de la trama. Compensaré con dos capítulos desde el punto de vista de Izuku en lo siguientes.**

**2) Y sí, Mitsuki para ****_queen_**** de los piratas, por favor. El Lady Pólvora era suyo y por eso es la herencia de Katsuki. Y no pude evitar sacar a Sero aquí. Ya mencioné a Jirou y a Mina; Kaminari salió muy brevemente, pero planeo ir dándole escenas y cosas al Bakusquad. Por lo demás, el siguiente capítulo retoma la historia justo donde se quedó en el capítulo pasado. Discusión entre Izuku y Katsuki. (Y más cosas). Este es un flashback al que le calculo que está unos siete/ocho años. Un día especificaré, pero diré que Katsuki pasa de los veinticinco por poco. Hacerse un nombre entre piratas lleva tiempo.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	17. Vulnerable

**Palabra**: alergia.

* * *

**Vulnerable**

_We're just two ghosts standing in the place of you and me__  
We're not who we used to be  
We're just two ghosts swimming in a glass half empty  
Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat_

_Two Ghosts, Harry Styles_

* * *

—Podrías venir conmigo, Tsuyu.

—Izuku…

Por como lo dice, Izuku sabe perfectamente que se va a quedar.

—Tengo que ayudarlo.

—Lo sé.

—Me siento culpable.

—Lo sé.

—Dime algo.

—Izuku, estás poniéndolo por encima de todo. —Tsuyu suspiró—. Si nos están persiguiendo nos arcanos…

—Nos están persiguiendo a través de él —puntualizó Izuku. Una pausa—. No vendrás, ¿verdad?

—No, Izuku. No voy a ir contigo. De todos modos —Tsuyu extiende los brazos; Izuku se acerca para que lo abrace—, te deseo lo mejor. Y vuelve. Por favor.

—Volveré, lo juro. Kacchan ya no me quiere. No va a querer tenerme cerca después de que lo ayuden.

Tsuyu suspira y suelta el abrazo.

—Sólo vuelve.

—Sí.

Tsuyu se deja caer al agua. Esa es una despedida. Izuku se queda esperando. Sabe que Kacchan tarde o temprano va a dirigirse a la orilla. El tipo del rayo en el cabello le dijo que iría a buscarlo y que lo llevaría de la oreja si era necesario.

Al cabo del tiempo lo ve aparecer.

Se queda mirándolo mientras se acerca. Sin saber por qué, está triste y le entran las ganas de llorar.

No quiere que Kacchan se muera, pero no es sólo eso.

—Dijeron que querías hablar conmigo —dice.

Izuku palmea el lugar al lado de él, en la misma roca. Kacchan rueda los ojos y se sienta. A Izuku le gusta a tenerlo donde pueda verlo a los ojos, aunque desde que Kacchan lo volvió a encontrar no haga más que evitarlos.

—El escudo no va a durar para siempre —dice Izuku—. Tenemos que irnos.

—Sigo sin aceptar que vengas.

—Soy tu única oportunidad, más te vale aceptarla.

—¿Y tener que proteger tu cola? ¿Ocultarle a la gente que viajas conmigo? Puede que mi tripulación no te vaya a hacer nada, pero no todos los hombres allá afuera son como nosotros —dijo Katsuki—. Allá afuera eres una leyenda, Izuku, hay gente que mataría por tu cola.

Cierto.

—Encontraremos una manera.

—¿Has pensado si quiera en la logística?

—Nado muy rápido, puedo seguirle la pista al Lady Pólvora.

—¿Y cuándo desembarquemos? Si tenemos que internarnos en tierra.

—Puedo esperar.

—Estarás sólo.

—No es lo mismo que indefenso.

Kacchan suelta un suspiro exasperado.

—¿Sabes lo que me harían aquí si no me aseguro de que vuelvas? —pregunta—. Tu amiga de pelo verde que tiene cara de rana…

—Tsuyu.

—… me sacaría las entrañas y se pintaría con ellas, por lo menos.

—Tsuyu es muy pacífica, Kacchan.

—Eso es lo que crees tú.

—Quiero ayudarte.

Kacchan vuelve a suspirar, exasperado.

—Puedo encontrar ayuda en alguna otra parte. Es magia, debe de haber otra solución.

—No. Ochako te dijo la verdad.

—¿Desde cuándo le dices Ochako a Uraraka?

Izuku ignora la pregunta.

—La única magia que puede contra los arcaicos es la nuestra. Soy tu única oportunidad, Kacchan. Si no puedo hacerlo aquí porque eso significa que ellos tienen una entrada, puedo hacerlo en otra parte.

—Si nos encontraron aquí, lo harán también en cualquier punto del mar o de los trece reinos.

—Es un hechizo rastreador —explica Izuku—. Los arcaicos no lo pueden poner en nada vivo. Por eso lo pusieron en las raíces. Y si querían buscarnos, es obvio por qué te las pusieron. Sabrían que vendrías.

Es sólo una hipótesis.

—Ya.

Katsuki se queda viendo al horizonte.

Son raros los momentos en los que no parece enojado. Ese es uno de ellos. Cuando no tiene el ceño fruncido ni la sonrisa de medio lado que lo hace parecer temible, sus facciones se aprecian más suaves y más amables.

—Iré contigo. No te estoy pidiendo permiso ni tu opinión. —Izuku intenta que su voz suene dura y que su tono sea determinado—. Voy a ayudarte.

—Lo que todavía no entiendo es por qué.

Porque lo quiere, todavía. Quizá porque nunca ha dejado de quererlo. Porque siente que se lo debe. Una y mil razones. Abre la boca y no dice ni una sola. Kacchan no vuelve a preguntar porque ven a Eijiro caminando por la playa.

—Está todo listo. —Se dirige directamente a Katsuki—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—No sé. —Kacchan vuelve a ver a Izuku—. Si tan seguro estás de que vas a ayudarme, ¿qué carajos necesitas?

—Para las raíces, sólo mi magia —dice—. Pero para el hechizo de rastreo… Necesito saber… —Piensa demasiadas cosas. No sabe cómo articular ni una sola, eso es problema—. Creo que necesitaría polvo de hada para…

—Bien. Polvo de hada. Mina aún no se ha hartado de Uraraka, así que podemos ir a su maldita península.

Eijiro asiente.

—Así que de vuelta con las hadas.

No parece encantarle la idea.

—Si encontramos un barco mercante prometo que podemos asaltarlo. O cualquier barco del Reino de Fuego —dice Katsuki—. Quizá suba la moral.

El humor de Eijiro mejora.

Y entonces, por fin —¡por fin!— Eijiro voltea a verlo.

—¿Seguro que puedes seguirnos el paso? —pregunta.

—Sí —dice Izuku—. Podemos nadar muy rápido.

—Encontraremos una manera de que no te descubran, entonces —asegura Eijiro. Se lleva las manos a la cara—. No puedo creer que vaya aceptar esto. Vas a ponernos en peligro.

—¡No más del que ya están! —exclama Izuku—. ¡No puedo creer que se hayan encontrado con un arcaico! Bueno, que Kacchan…

—No sabía que era un arcaico —se defiende Kacchan.

—Deberían estar extintos —asegura Izuku—. De todos modos, ¿cómo carajos te lo encontraste, Kacchan?

—Pensándolo bien, ni siquiera nos has contado a nosotros que pasó mientras te buscábamos —interviene Eijiro, sentándose al lado de ellos—. Quizá es momento.

—¡No! —espeta Katsuki—. No es momento de nada y ustedes sólo son unos entrometidos.

—Katsuki, es importante —dice Eijiro.

—Podría ayudarte, ya sabes —interviene Izuku—, para no morirte.

Katsuki gruñe.

—Si tanto quieren saberlo. —Se encoge de hombros—. Si le cuentan a alguien juro que me encargaré de que no vuelvan a hablar en su vida.

Las amenazas de Kacchan casi nunca se hacen realidad. Izuku lo sabe. Tanto tiempo después y sigue teniendo la lengua muy larga. Le tiene alergia a la cercanía, a verse débil, a ser vulnerable. Izuku todavía puede ver eso en él. Por un momento, parece que están en el pasado.

Como si nada hubiera pasado cuando ya pasó la tormenta.

* * *

**Palabra: 1059.**

**1) Ya volví al presente y me voy a ir al pasado otra vez. JÉ. Pero no como los flashbacks anteriores, este es un poquito diferente, porque además es capítulo desde el punto de vista de Izuku. Meh, ya verán como es si es que me sale.**

**2) Y ya después de eso pues es todo el shit hits the fan con lo los sentimientos de Kacchan y con el hecho de que no quiere morirse y que los persigue Shigaraki y los suyos y etcétera, etcétera.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	18. Los bosques del norte

**Palabra**: angustia.

* * *

**Los bosques del norte**

_We built sand castles that washed away  
I made you cry when I walked away  
Oh, and although I promised that I couldn't stay, baby  
Every promise don't work out that way, oh, babe_

_Sandcastles, Beyoncé_

* * *

—Estábamos en los bosques del norte —dice Kacchan—. Ya sé que no parece un lugar donde pudiéramos estar pero…

—Ya me sé esa parte de la historia —interrumpe Eijiro.

—¡Ya sé pero Izuku no y estoy intentando que tenga contexto porque ninguno de los dos me va a dejar en paz mientras no sepan que ocurrió! ¡Y son insoportables!

Parece el pasado.

Pero no lo es, claro.

Kacchan gruñe.

—Bueno, sólo decía…

—¡Pues no digas nada, Ei! —espeta Katsuki—. Bueno. Estábamos cerca de una aldea costera. Bosques del norte. Te imaginas del paisaje.

—De hecho, no, porque nunca he salido de…

—No me importa.

No, claro, a Kacchan no le importa. Tiene cara de querer que la tortura —contarles la historia de qué le ocurrió— acabe pronto y no va a permitir ninguna interrupción. Así que Izuku no insiste.

No es como si no fuera a interrumpirlo otras cuarenta veces, sin notarlo.

—Aldea mugrienta, pobre, pero alguien decía que había un tesoro enterrado cerca porque alguien lo había dejado allí quien sabe cuántos años antes. Un tesoro de los antiguos señores del hielo.

—Creí que se habían extinguido, dijiste que su imperio había…

—¡Sí, dije que su imperio lo había absorbido el Reino de Fuego después de una guerra y un matrimonio forzado! —exclama Katsuki—. ¡Pero no es la historia que estoy contando! Bien. Norte. Bosque. Un tesoro. Estábamos a media expedición cuando aparecieron. No necesitas los detalles: hubo una persecución, un tipo me agarró y lo siguiente que supe es que estaba en una cueva fría y horrible de las montañas del norte. Listo.

—¿Y? ¿No más detalles?

«Antes contabas las historias con más detalles», es lo que quiere decir y no dice.

—Fue más dramático. —Eijiro se mira los pies, que mueve pateando el agua—. Pero da igual.

Kacchan mira al horizonte.

—Me tuvieron varios días en esa cueva, de hecho ni siquiera sé como Eijiro se las arregló para encontrarme y… —Su mirada se desvía hasta Eijiro—. Nunca me dijiste cómo…

—Olfato de dragón —dice Eijiro—. Eso y que nos encontramos al Rayo en la maldita aldea. Conocía el terreno.

Katsuki gruñe.

—Así que por eso le dijiste que lo ayudarías a recuperar su barco.

—Katsuki, ese barco es como mucho, una lancha muy grande. No lo va a encontrar en su vida.

—Tiene alma de capitán y está toda la vida dándome ideas, no sabes lo molesto que es. Todas sus sugerencias son una mierda.

Izuku los ve sin saber a dónde mirar. No sabe de quien hablan ni entiende el contexto. Mucho tiempo antes, Kacchan le contaba las historias de otra manera.

«Una vez el rey Todoroki nos atrajo a sus playas sólo para ponernos una trampa. Una costa vacía, no había nadie. Sólo por pelear con alguien le hubiera dado sablazos al mar, Izuku, lo juro».

—¿Kaminari? —Adivina porque su cabello rubio tiene un rayo negro de un lado. Es una conjetura.

—Él —confirma Kacchan.

«Resultó que se habían escondido en el mar. Habían tomado un barco y se habían alejado. Esperaban poder atraparnos en esa playa. Ahí me hice la cicatriz de la pierna. Esa larga, por la que pasas tus dedos. Pero salimos vivos. A los soldados les robamos cada cosa valiosa que llevaban. Armas, sobretodo. Tampoco llevaban mucho más».

Hay muchas diferencias entre el Kacchan al que está acostumbrado y el que tiene enfrente.

Qué chingados esperaba, si el mismo lo alejó.

—¿Qué pasó? Con el arcaico.

—Yo no sabía que lo era. Carajo. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió hasta que Uraraka no me dijo la clase de magia que era. Ya lo viste. Es raro. Nigromante, también. Intentaba revivir a todos los bichos que se le cruzaban, pero más bien creo que matar se le daba bien —dice Katsuki—. Quería que le dijera como llegar al archipiélago.

—¿Y?

—¿No es obvio? No se lo dije.

«Por qué».

—Kacchan, ¿te torturaron?

Lo ve encogerse de hombros.

—Da igual.

Pero alcanza a ver la sombra de la angustia en sus ojos. Hay cosas que no le está contando. Al final, Izuku acaba volviendo su vista al agua. Es más fácil enfrentarse a la profundidad insoldable del mar que a los ojos de Kacchan.

—Cuando no se lo dije me puso las raíces. Me dijo que me matarían en un año o menos. Juró que me las quitaría si hablaba.

Lo que no dice resuena más.

«No hablé».

—Siempre me pregunté que querían. —La voz de Eijiro interrumpe los pensamientos de Izuku.

—¡Pues ya lo sabes y así quizá dejes de preguntar!

—Bueno. Tengo que volver. Asegurarme de que todo está listo. Y luego nos vamos. —Se pone en pie, hundiendo un poco los pies en las olas y después se va caminando, de nuevo, por la orilla de la bahía.

Izuku espera hasta que es sólo un punto a lo lejos para volver a hablar.

—Si hubieras recordado como llegar aquí, ¿les hubieras dicho? —Su voz apenas suena por encima de las olas y del agua.

Kacchan lo ve como si lo hubiera ofendido.

—¡¿Por quién me tomas?!

—Por alguien herido —responde Izuku. Es sincero.

—¡No significa que sea tan rastrero como para considerar decirle donde encontrarte a un lunático que tiene manos de cadáveres en todo el cuerpo! —Una pausa—. Se llama Shigaraki. Y… no es el único.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hay alguien más. No sé su nombre. Pero Shigaraki, el de las manos, no es el único.

Silencio. Solo suenan las olas al estrellarse contra las rocas y la arena. Algunas conchas salen del mar. Los pies de Kacchan acaban mojados, su cola se humedece.

Kacchan solía decir —antes— que mirara al sol era como ver una veta de esmeraldas. Ahora sólo se queda a su lado, en completo silencio.

—Gracias por… no decir nada.

—No hubiera podido aunque hubiera querido, qué carajos me agradeces.

—No sé. Creí que estabas más herido y que me odiabas más y…

—¡Me hiciste pedazos, imbécil! ¡Si quieres saber lo que era…! —Katsuki respira hondo—. No tiene caso. Carajo. Pero me hiciste pedazos. De un día para otro. —Alza la mirada. Y entonces sí, la angustia que momentos atrás era sólo una sombra en su mirada, se adueña de sus pupilas—. No puedo perdonarte eso, Izuku.

Izuku respira hondo.

«Lo sé».

—No… no me pidas que te perdone eso. Nunca. —La voz de Bakugo se va endureciendo, hasta que Izuku cree que no la reconoce. Frente a él está la imagen de lo que hizo año y medio antes y apenas si puede enfrentarse a ella—. No puedo.

Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

Con qué derecho, si está recogiendo lo que merece.

Pero esa vez, las palabras consiguen dejar sus labios.

—Lo sé.

* * *

**Palabras: 1133.**

**1) Este capítulo me dolió mucho. Pero Izuku y Kacchan necesitaban hablar con sinceridad (mucha mucha mucha) y yo necesitaba romperles a ustedes el corazón. Por favor no olviden dejar sus lágrimas en mi tacita para que me alimente bien, por favor.**

**2) Y en el siguiente capítulo ya volvemos con el punto de vista de Kacchan que es, sinceramente, mi favorito para narrar cualquier fic de BNHA. Como si no lo hubieran notado, ya a estas alturas. (Pero Izuku ya me cae mejor como narrador, me estoy acostumbrado a él y me salen cosas preciosas).**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	19. No hay más Dios que el mar

**Palabra**: Dios.

* * *

**No hay más Dios que el mar**

_And when he knew for certain only drowning men could see him  
He said all men will be sailors then until the sea shall free them  
But he himself was broken, long before the sky would open  
Forsaken, almost human, he sank beneath your wisdom like a stone_

_Suzanne, Leonard Cohen_

* * *

Las hadas no creen en los dioses. Sólo creen en ellas mismas y en lo devastadoras que son. En tiempos antiguos, antes de que los trece reinos tuvieran fronteras, hubo hombres que las consideraron divinidades y les construyeron templos que hoy se encuentran abandonados. Todo en ellas grita divinidad. Son avasalladoras. Bellas como casi ninguna otra criatura, con si piel de colores, sus cuernos, sus ojos negros —todos pupila, que nadie sabe a dónde miran—. Izuku nunca ha visto una. Así que cada momento que Katsuki acepta oírlo, pregunta cosas sobre ellas.

No son muchos porque Katsuki lo evita como la peste después de su última plática. Pasa los días en su camarote o en la cubierta del barco, mientras que Izuku nada en las profundidades cerca del barco. Katsuki se asegura de no acortar nunca la distancia que los separa por voluntad propia.

Pero Izuku insiste.

Tarde o temprano, las preguntas de Izuku llegan a sus oídos y él se descubre contestándolas sólo porque no siga insistiendo.

Hace mucho que los hombres no creen que las hadas sean divinidades. Son criaturas como cualquier otras, tan terrenales como ellos. En los reinos más antiguos todavía creen en en Los Antiguos. Cada vez son menos. El Reino de Fuego —y sus colonias en el desaparecido Imperio de Hielo— veneran al sol y a la luna. A la dualidad que representan sus reyes. Hay otros dioses.

Los piratas los ignoran a todos.

Para ellos no hay más templos que un barco y no hay más dios que el mar. Creen en sus olas y en sus designios. Para Katsuki, el mar representa a Mitsuki.

Mitsuki a lo lejos, diciéndole adiós desde un barco que se alejaba de la bahía. Mitsuki con un abrigo púrpura —el color de los reyes— y un sombrero negro, un sable a la cintura, enseñándole a disparar.

Los dioses lo traen sin cuidado.

El mar decide.

Llegan a la misma bahía donde se encuentra la cabaña mugrienta de Uraraka después de semanas de vuelo. Katsuki nota que las cicatrices crecen.

«Todavía hay tiempo», se convence cuando sus pies tocan la arena.

Camina hasta la cabaña de Uraraka, que comparte con el hada, y llama a la puerta. Dos golpes sordos, fuertes y contundentes. Si no abre en menos de diez segundos, va a empezar a gritar.

—¡URARAKA, MALDITA SEA, NO TE CREAS CON EL PODER DE HACERME…!

«…esperar».

La puerta se abre y las palabras se le mueren en la boca. Ahí está, como siempre, la bruja. Hay pocas personas en todo el mundo conocido y el fin del mundo que puedan callar a Katsuki con una mirada amenazadora. Ochaco Uraraka es una de ellas.

—Qué.

—Hola.

—No esperaba verte tan pronto, Bakugo —dice ella—. Para alguien a quien desterraste de tu tripulación mientras jurabas que no volverías a buscarme, vuelves con demasiada frecuencia.

—Nunca fuiste parte de mi tripulación, sólo te pedí ayuda para llegar al fin del mundo. ¡Y es la segunda vez que vengo!

—Fui tan parte como cualquiera —espeta Uraraka—. ¿Qué quieres conmigo?

—Está vez, nada. Busco al hada. Y no para mí, pero… —Su mirada se va a la playa—. Quien la busca tiene una cola de pez. —Ignora la sorpresa que se dibuja en el rostro de Uraraka—. Me toca ser el mensajero porque es para hacerme el favor de que no me muera así que…

—¿Entonces llegaste al fin del mundo?

—Sí.

—¿Y…?

—Nada. Probablemente manipulé a Izuku hasta que tuvo suficiente culpa como para ayudarme. O ya la tenía. Qué sé yo.

Quería que eso acabara para que Izuku pudiera volver al fin del mundo.

—Pasaron cosas, no preguntes, ¿dónde está tu mujer?

Siente el zape antes de que la mano de Uraraka aterrice en su nuca. La ve ponerse de puntas para lograrlo, pero no comenta nada.

—No es mi mujer. No estamos casadas ni somos…

—Ya, ya, ¿dónde carajos está Mina?

—Voy a llamarla. —Uraraka suspira. No lo invita a entrar.

Todo el mundo sabe que si una bruja no te invita a entrar a tu casa, no entras. Katsuki sigue la regla al pie de la letra porque no quiere acabar convertido en un sapo o algo peor. Espera a que Uraraka regrese con Mina de la mano. Sigue igual que la primera vez que Katsuki la vio, en un puerto desconocido, sacándose de un montón de marineros borrachos.

Cuando viajaba en el Lady Pólvora la gente solía preguntar si la habían rescatado de alguna desventura.

Kirishima, cuando no quería responder con detalles, decía que sí. Katsuki soltaba un gruñido que se tomaba por afirmativo. Mina, en cambio, siempre decía, con un guiño: «más bien pedí aventón».

Mina siempre había llevado un traje turquesa que combinaba con su pie rosada oscuro y joyas de oro por todo el cuerpo. Tenía alas apenas visibles a su espalda y parecía que brillada. Sonreía con la dulzura de las hadas. Era un torbellino. Sólo Uraraka podría haberla amado y salido victoriosa y entera. El amor de las hadas era devastador como una tormenta en la selva, pero, por eso, mucha gente lo perseguía.

—¡Katsuki, querido!

—Izuku quiere hablar contigo. Está en la playa. —Katsuki señala el lugar donde, calcula, está esperando el otro—. Te alcanzo en un momento.

Mina no dice nada más y se dirige para allá. Uraraka se queda mirando a Katsuki,

—Te entiendo, ¿sabes?

La ve cruzarse de brazos y entiende a qué se refiere.

—No lo creo, Mina no te ha traicionado. E Izuku…, Izuku nunca fue como ella.

—Si las hadas aman demasiado, ¿cómo lo hacen criaturas tan antiguas como Izuku, que prácticamente vieron nacer este mundo?

Katsuki suelta un gruñido. Aprieta los puños. Tiene una pregunta en la punta de la lengua, pero no se atreve a pronunciarla. No es cobardía —Katsuki mataría en un duelo a la primera persona que se atreviera a sugerir que era un cobarde—, es miedo. Pero Uraraka es la única que puede responderle. De su tripulación se esconde, fingiendo ser el capitán perfecto que todos lo creen. A Eijiro no puede hacérsela porque no quiere preocuparlo. Así que sólo queda Uraraka.

—¿Por qué lo sigo queriendo y no puedo perdonarlo? —Su voz apenas suena.

La sonrisa de Uraraka es triste.

—Porque sentir es algo que no tiene sentido.

«Duele», quiere decir.

Pero a eso no se atreve.

—No tienes que perdonarlo, Katsuki —dice Uraraka—. Ni siquiera buscarle una explicación.

Ya. En teoría es fácil. En la práctica quiere sacarse el corazón con sus propias manos.

—Sólo quiero volver a antes de las malditas cicatrices —le dice. No dice que lo quiere porque al menos, entonces, había aceptado que nunca volvería a ver a Izuku. Siempre hay palabras que no dice.

—Ve con Mina —le dice Uraraka—. Las respuestas que buscas no las tengo. Ni los milagros. Y tú necesitas uno para no morirte.

Cierto. A veces lo olvida. Izuku y su resentimiento lo ahogan.

Se despide y vuelve sobre sus pasos. Encuentra a Mina sentada en la orilla, del mar, donde las olas ya no tocan, hablando con Izuku.

—¿… polvo de hada?

—Es para Katsuki.

Mina, al verlo acercase, lo mira con interés.

—¿En serio?

—Por las raíces. ¿Te contó Uraraka?

—Algo mencionó, sí…

—¡NO HABLEN DE MÍ COMO SI NO ESTUVIERA!

—No te enojes, Katsuki. —Mina sonríe—. Supongo que si necesitas polvo de hada, tendrás con que pagarlo. —Eso lo dirige directamente a él. Claro, porque él es el que se está muriendo.

¿Qué puede querer Mina? ¿Qué piden las hadas?

Ya ha pagado altos precios por salvarse. Cenizas fuego fatuo para Uraraka —algo tan valioso que le había costado días en la selva atraparlo—. Un recuerdo para Tokoyami, el hechicero, hombre pájaro. Un año y medio de su vida para la Emperatriz del mar.

¿Qué más va a pagar?

—Mina… —interrumpe Izuku—. Una escama.

—¿Qué? —El hada alza las cejas.

—Sé lo que significa para las hadas ofrecer su polvo —dice Izuku—, por eso… —Abre la mano. Hay una escama verde esmeralda en la palma—. Eso ofrezco.

—¡¿Qué?! —Ese es Katsuki—. ¡No tienes que pagar por mí…!

—Yo soy el que estoy pidiendo el polvo de hada.

—¡No quiero deberte nada!

Izuku entorna los ojos. Katsuki no sabe si en ellos hay tristeza o decepción.

—No vas a deberme nada —le dice—. No te preocupes, Kacchan. —Es las dos, descubre Katsuki. Izuku se voltea de nuevo hacia Mina, con la mano todavía abierta—. Es un precio equivalente. Una escama de mi cola por tu polvo de hada.

Mina asiente.

Katsuki intenta buscar algo para objetar, pero no tiene nada que sea equivalente a una escama de Izuku.

Mina alza una mano. Con la otra saca un pequeño saquito de entre sus ropas color turquesa. Agita la mano sobre él y Katsuki ve el polvo caer.

Es hermoso. No le cuesta imaginar que en tiempos antiguos se creyera que las hadas tenían origen divino, viendo a Mina Ashido frente a él. Pero es solo magia. No es nada divido.

Izuku recibe el saquito y alza la vista al cielo.

Claro. Izuku cree en los Antiguos, aunque las leyendas cuenten que no fueron ellos los que crearon a la gente del mar.

Katsuki, en cambio, sólo cree en el mar. Y en ese momento, lo único que quiere es preguntarle por qué tuvo a bien crear a criaturas como Izuku y ponerlas en su camino. Uraraka tiene razón. La gente del mar, como las hadas, ama demasiado. Y por eso, su desamor duele más que cualquier tortura.

Katsuki quiere enterrarse la mano en el corazón y extirparlo cada que ve a Izuku sonreír. El odio y el amor se pelean en sus entradas. Hasta se le olvida que teme morir.

* * *

**Palabras: 1640.**

**1) Capítulo dedicado a disecar el amor de Katsuki y contar cosas de las hadas de manera descarada. Adoro el pairing de Mina y Uraraka porque dije hace muchos capítulos que las hadas aman demasiado y sólo Uraraka podía salir victoriosa a eso. (Sé que es más común el Ochacho/Tsuyu, pero miren, ese ya lo he escrito varias veces, hay que variarle).**

**2) También para hablar de la religión en los trece reinos. No es algo muy homogéneo. Hay religiones distintas como en cualquier mundo que se respete. Unas más nuevas y otras más viejas. ¿Existen los dioses? Ni idea. Miren. Existen las leyendas y los mitos en torno a la creación. Como en cualquier mundo que se respete. Le estoy metiendo mucho al ****_worldbuilding_**** porque quiero que me quede super bonito y porque la High Fantasy es algo a lo que quiero hacerle justicia.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	20. Nana Shimura

**Palabra**: comienzos.

* * *

**Nana Shimura**

_In my hour of weakness you were there to see my courage fail  
The years have been long and you have taught me well to sit and wait  
Planning without acting  
Steadily becoming what I hate_

_Dear Wormwood, The Oh Hellos_

* * *

Izuku nunca había visto el mar lejos del archipiélago. Nunca había visto el mundo. Hace preguntas que Kacchan contesta después de poner los ojos en blanco, cuando quiere. Eijiro a veces también le hace compañía, aunque entre ellos todavía hay algo frío que los mantiene alejados. El resto de la tripulación siempre está más dispuesta a responder todas sus preguntas; especialmente si las hace en esos momentos en los que se relajan en playas y puertos vacíos de islas abandonadas. Sero y Jirou suelen acercársele para pedirle que cante. Kaminari, el rayo, también.

Kacchan lo mira a lo lejos, casi siempre.

Izuku evita pensar en esa mirada.

Le hizo un hechizo de protección con el polvo de hada, buscando eliminar la magia con la cual el arcaico que los persigue puede rastrearlo. Sus dedos sobre el pecho de Kacchan, sobre la cicatriz.

Izuku finge que no nota que Kacchan se olvida de cómo respirar cuando lo toca.

También finge que le duele que no lo mire.

—¡Ey! ¡Reacciona!

Es a voz de Eijiro.

—Ya nos vamos.

—Ah, sí, claro —dice Izuku. Es hora de volver al agua, para él—. ¿A dónde vamos?

Eijiro suspira.

—Tenemos que parar en algún puerto habitado para conseguir provisiones. Katsuki quiere ir a Yuei, es más seguro para nosotros. Y luego… —Desvía la mirada—. Quién sabe. Quizá quiera perseguir un navío del Reino de Fuego hasta el norte. ¿Tú tienes un plan?

—Se supone.

Necesita quitar el hechizo sobre las raíces antes de deshacerse de ellas. O el resultado podría ser catastrófico.

Pero cada segundo que pasa las raíces crecen un poco más. Ahora son visibles para casi todo el mundo si Kacchan trae el pecho medio descubierto. Sabe también que pronto le alcanzarán el hombro. Pronto, también, empezarán a doler. No le ha dicho.

Debería decírselo.

—Creí que el polvo de hada sería suficiente. Es muy poderoso para inhibir otros hechizos —dice Izuku. No le importa si Eijiro no está escuchando. Lo que necesita es poner en orden sus pensamientos y hablar casi siempre le ayuda—. Pero falta algo más. Mi magia no es suficiente porque el hechizo de rastreo no es exactamente magia arcaica. Es… ¿una combinación? —Izuku se talla los ojos—. Tampoco eso. Sólo. Lo siento raro cuando percibo su magia. Tiene que haber una manera de inhibirlo. Necesitamos hacerlo. De otro modo, en cualquier momento podrían volverlos... volvernos a encontrar.

—Ya.

Eijiro se pone en pie.

—No te tardes en pensar —dice—. Después de Yuei, asegúrate de tener un plan.

Izuku se queda en la playa. Ve a todo el mundo prepararse para partir, a lo lejos. No puede hacer demasiado. Sólo esperar.

Se sumerge en el agua, cansado de tomar el sol. Las escamas de su cola necesitan humedecerse. Están llanas de arena.

Y entonces, lo siente.

Magia corrupta.

—No…

Magia arcaica.

—No te preocupes, no sé dónde estás —murmura una voz. La reconoce. Es la del nigromante de las manos—. No puedo alcanzarte.

Da una vuelta. Otra. No alcanza a distinguir desde donde viene.

—¡¿Cómo me encontraste?!

—La magia arcaica y la magia de la gente del mar está relacionada —murmura la voz. Habla tan bajo que a Izuku le cuesta entenderla—. ¿Sabes cómo los arcanos volvieron a la tierra?

—N-No…

—Puedo contarte la historia. Después de todo, no puedes hacer nada contra ella.

Todavía no ve nada. Se interna un poco más en lo profundo. Ve el barco, todavía, por debajo. ¿Debería lanzar la voz de alarma? En cuanto lo piensa, se queda inmóvil. No, mejor no. El nigromante, Shigaraki, lo quiere a él nada más.

No tiene caso poner al resto en peligro.

Por fin ve la figura de Shigaraki. Cabello entre azul y gris deslucido, la mano de un muerto en la cara que apenas si deja ver sus ojos cerrados, pero no alcanza a ver su boca. Parece transparente y con los bordes difuminados. No está ahí.

—¿Cómo…?

—Espera. No preguntes. Yo cuento la historia —le dice—. Tienes el poder de Nana Shimura.

Es una leyenda.

Nana Shimura.

Había heredado el poder del tridente de los jefes del mar. Había murales sobre ella pintados en las cuevas en lo más hondo del mar. Izuku creció oyendo las historias de Nana Shimura, viendo sus imágenes, con su cola de escamas rojas y negras, su tridente dorado, el mismo que portaba Yagi todavía, y la sonrisa más bonita del mundo.

Nana Shimura había muerto antes de que Izuku naciera. El único asesinato que se había visto en siglos dentro del archipiélago. Nadie sabía exactamente cómo había ocurrido. La barrera nunca se había roto.

—No todavía —dice Izuku. No es una mentira. Es su heredero y dentro de sus venas ya corre un pedazo del poder de Nana, desde que Yagi lo señaló como sucesor. Pero no todavía. El tridente dorado todavía no es suyo. A veces, ni siquiera está tan seguro de quererlo—. ¿Cómo…?

—¿Sabes cómo murió Nana Shimura? —lo interrumpe el arcaico nigromante.

—N-no.

—Sabes su leyenda. —No es una pregunta.

La leyenda de Nana Shimura es la leyenda de todos los jefes del mar y el tridente dorado. No cualquier puede con el poder del tridente y aquellos que lo portan son sólo los que están dispuestos a sacrificarlo todo en pos de su pueblo. La mayoría se ven consumidos por él. Pocos son los que pueden hacerle frente, como Nana.

—Mi maestro necesitaba la sangre de Nana Shimura para revivir a los arcanos. Sólo una criatura tan antigua podría ser usada para llevar a cabo el ritual para despertar a los arcanos que llevaban tanto tiempo dormidos —sigue la voz. Izuku no puede quitarle los ojos de encima. Sabe que está relativamente a salvo y que Shigaraki no miente: no sabe donde está. Sólo se está proyectado—. Así que primero le pidió al viento que le entregara la sangre de Nana Shimura y el viento dijo que no. Entonces decidió ordenárselo y el viento resistió la orden. Al final, resolvió por controlarlo después de robarle su magia a un elemental del viento y lo obligó. Y el viento volvió con la sangre de Nana Shimura y me creó con los huesos de los arcaicos.

»Dice mi maestro que el viento lloró tres días enteros tras ver su creación y, al final, le dijo que Nana me había llamado Tenko en sueños —murmura Shigaraki—. Pero mi maestro ignoró al viento y me bautizó él mismo. Esa es tu respuesta. Por eso puedo buscar tu alma, aunque no te encuentre físicamente.

Izuku abre la boca.

No atina a decir nada.

—Tienes el poder de Nana Shimura y yo tengo su sangre. —Shigaraki nunca abre los ojos. Parece demasiado concentrado—. Lo supe cuando te vi en ese maldito barco.

—Todavía no tengo su poder.

—Pero lo tendrás. —Intuye que bajo la mano muerta—. Y traerás a los arcaicos de vuelta.

—¡Nunca!

—Es tu destino —dice Shigaraki—. Te encontraré. También a tu pirata.

—¡No!

Los bordes empiezan a difuminarse más y más.

—Estás en la línea de salida de una carrera que no puedes ganar —advierte Shigaraki—. Los arcaicos van a volver. Los crearemos con tu sangre.

Y entonces, desaparece.

A Izuku le cuesta respirar.

«Oh, Nana Shimura, nunca lo supimos». Alza la vista a la superficie, a través de la cual se alcanza a ver el cielo. «Oh, Nana Shimura, ¿por qué no te protegieron los antiguos?»

* * *

**Palabras: 1245.**

**1) Yo: no puedo meterle cuatrocientos mil detalles a la historia, no me va a caber. Yo también: PERO TIENE QUE IR LA HISTORIA DE NANA SHIMURA. Sí quiero meter a todos los personajes posibles aquí. De hecho, estoy evaluando si los Todoroki van a tener algún papel (y creo que sí porque ya estoy armando el último y el penúltimo arco) en la historia.**

**2) También porque con la historia de Nana Shimura contaba la de Shigaraki un poco y aprovechaba y metía a AFO. Por cierto, este fic se va a llevar el premio al fic que más nombres propios tiene como nombres de capítulos. Y si no son, son nombres de lugares, de cosas o de canciones del lore del mundo (con sus excepciones, claro). Dato random que no sé por qué les cuento.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	21. Aizawa

**Palabra**: respeto.

* * *

**Aizawa**

_And I was running far away  
Would I run off the world someday?  
Nobody knows, nobody knows  
And I was dancing in the rain  
I felt alive and I can't complain_

_Runaway, AURORA_

* * *

—¡KACCHAN!

No puede dejarlo ni un segundo en paz.

—¿Qué carajos quieres?

—Es que… quería preguntarte algo.

—Habla.

—Tengo una idea.

Katsuki se cruza de hombros, esperando. Quiere acercarse a Yuei lo más pronto posible. Asaltaron dos embarcaciones en el camino y tienen cosas que cambiar para reabastecerse porque nadie sabe a dónde planea llevarlos Izuku después.

—¿Y? ¿La vas a decir o no?

—Bueno, hay leyendas sobre los manantiales mágicos.

—Ajá.

—Las leyendas dicen que hay cuatro, uno en los cada uno de los cuatro puntos cardinales. Hay uno en el archipiélago.

—¿Y cuál es el punto?

—Bueno, las leyendas dicen que… —Izuku se rasca detrás de la oreja—. Bueno, Yagi solía decía que los Antiguos habían bendecido el agua de los manantiales mágicos y que podían curar casi cualquier tipo de herida causada por magia o deshacer casi cualquier hechizo.

—Casi.

—Según las leyendas, los arcaicos hicieron un ritual para que los manantiales no afectaran su magia —sigue Izuku—. Pero el hechizo de rastreo que tienes no es arcaico, ¿sabes? Es… no sé. Tengo que quitarlo primero. Pero no es arcaico. Sólo es… magia muy oscura. Casi desconocida. Aunque no tan vieja como…

—¡¿Y cuál es el maldito punto?! —interrumpe Katsuki.

—Bueno, hay un manantial en cada uno de los puntos cardinales. Al oeste en el archipiélago. ¿No sabes del…?

—¡Espera, déjame pensar! ¡Y quédate callado por un segundo, carajo! —Katsuki ha oído esas historias en los mitos y leyendas que corren por los trece reinos—. Claro que sé sobre los malditos manantiales. Había uno en el norte, pero lo congelaron en algún momento, para que la gente no abusara de su poder. Hace décadas que nadie sabe dónde está, quizá más.

—Kacchan, eso no nos sirve.

—¡Que estoy pensando! A ver, el del sur es un mito, tampoco nadie sabe dónde está.

—Kacchan…

—¡Que me dejes pensar! Conozco una historia sobre un manantial mágico que te concedía un deseo, siempre y cuando este tuviera que ver con algo mágico. —Se está esforzando en recordar toda la historia. Después de todo, los piratas muchas veces viven gracias a esas historias—. Creo que tengo una idea de donde se encuentra, pero… Preguntaré en Yuei. Asegúrate de que nadie te vea.

—Sí, Kacchan…

Parece preocupado. Katsuki no le pregunta la razón. Probablemente tiene que ver con él y sus malditas raíces y no quiere preocuparse más él. Y si no tiene que ver, le importa un carajo.

O quiere creer que le importa un carajo, que no es la misma cosa.

Manda al resto a hacer lo que tengan que hacer, conseguir un barril de ron y volver a abastecerse mientras se dirige a la taberna más concurrida de Yuei. Está seguro de que allí va a encontrar al hombre que le contó originalmente la historia del manantial mágico o al menos, razón de él.

Se acerca a la barra.

—¡Ey, Kamihara! —grita. Y luego, cuando el hombre se da la vuelta, más bajo—: ¿Está Aizawa?

—Edgeshot —lo corrige el otro.

—No te voy a decir por el nombre de tu taberna. ¿Está Aizawa? —vuelve a preguntar.

Shinya Kamihara bufa.

—Tienes suerte. En el rincón de siempre. —Señala al rincón con menos luz de toda la taberna, donde está sentado un hombre con cabello negro largo, despeinado, cara de tener mucho sueño. Había una espada a un lado de la silla en la que estaba sentado y un vaso frente a él.

—Quiero sake —pide Katsuki.

Cuando se lo sirve, se dirige hasta el rincón.

—Aizawa.

El hombre alza la vista.

—Hacía tiempo que no te veía, adolescente problema —le dice.

—Creo que ya estoy grande como para que me digas «adolescente problema» —responde Katsuki—. Tengo una pregunta.

—Hazla antes de que me mates de aburrimiento. —Aizawa le señala la silla frente a él. Katsuki se sienta—. Oí que estabas buscando un mapa para llegar al fin del mundo.

Frunce el ceño.

—Lo conseguí. Mi pregunta es otra —le dice—. ¿Recuerdas la historia que me contaste del manantial cuya agua concede deseos?

—Y si la recuerdo, ¿qué?

Aizawa lo había enseñado a pelear con el sable y se había ganado el respeto de Katsuki en tiempo récord. La gente contaba que, más joven, había intentado ser un caballero errante. No había tenido mucho éxito: había terminado en el puerto de Yuei, congeniando con los piratas. Nadie sabía mucho de él.

—¿Sabes dónde está?

—¿Y si lo sé?

—Quiero llegar a ella.

Shouta Aizawa entorna los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Ese es asunto mío.

—El manantial no sirve para traer a nadie de vuelta ni para hacer milagros. —Hay una pausa—. Más bien ayuda a deshacer hechizos. Si sabes cómo.

—No voy a pedirle un milagro —dice Katsuki, torciendo la boca—. Y de todos modos es mi asunto.

—En el fondo sigues siendo un problema.

Aizawa suspira. Se le nota el cansancio.

—Digamos que sé como llegar. ¿Qué ofreces?

—¿Cuáles son tus condiciones? —pregunta Katsuki.

—Yo soy el guía. No te voy a dibujar ni un mapa —le dice—. Ese lugar no merece que lo encuentre cualquiera. Sólo acepto porque no eres un imbécil como la mayoría de los que merodean por esta costa.

—Ajá. ¿Y? Tu precio.

—Cama, comida. Y dicen que si encontraste la nao del Reino de Fuego que tu madre murió buscando. —Aizawa entorna los ojos—. Quiero una de las brújulas que había en ese tesoro.

—¿Cómo sabes qué…?

—Había tres. He preguntado por ellas varias veces, por ver si te habías deshecho de alguna. Pero no has soltado nada.

Katsuki esperó demasiado tiempo si quiera para acercarse a la nao después de la muerte de su madre. Nunca ha soltado nada del tesoro que encontró ahí. Se muerde la lengua.

—Algo más.

—Es eso o no hay trato.

—Las brújulas ni siquiera sirven.

—Es porque no sabes usarlas —espeta Aizawa—. Según lo que he oído sobre el tesoro que transportaba esa nao, había tres brújulas. Sólo quiero una, Katsuki.

Frunce el ceño.

Una voz en su interior le dice que no debería aferrarse a ese maldito tesoro después de tantos años. Otra le dice que es el trabajo que Mitsuki no pudo hacer. Sabe a cuál le tiene que hacer caso. Pero no quiere.

—Está bien —dice—. Una de esas brújulas. A cambio de que nos lleves y no cuentes nada de lo que ocurre en el Lady Pólvora o con mi tripulación. Nada.

—¿No quieres chismes?

—¿No es obvio?

—Bien.

Cuando le contó la historia originalmente, Aizawa habló de un par de aventureros que la buscaban porque querían pedirle la gloria eterna. Jóvenes. Locos. Caballeros de los trece reinos que buscaban la gloria eterna. Caballeros sin nombre, probablemente vivos sólo a través de la leyenda.

Aizawa probablemente se la contó en su adolescencia con la intención de probar un punto, pero a Katsuki sólo se le quedó grabada la historia. La moraleja lleva mucho tiempo olvidada.

Uno de los jóvenes muere en el camino, casi al llegar, en una emboscada de bandidos. El otro sigue hasta el manantial después de derrotarlos y esconder el cuerpo de su amigo para que los cuervos no se lo coman. Le pide al agua que le regale vida para su compañero. Le dice que ya no quiere la gloria eterna, que no importa nada, mientras le regale un poco de vida. «Tan sólo un poco», ruega. El agua ve sus lágrimas y le da pena. Pero responde: «no puedo». No está entre sus poderes.

«Un poco de vida». Pero el agua se niega, porque no tiene permitido regalar vida.

Y el caballero vuelve sobre sus pasos. Al final, se da cuenta de que está solo.

Quizá no hay moraleja, recuerda Katsuki. Quizá sólo era una historia triste.

Entonces, ya con el peso de la adultez y los ojos de alguien que conoce los corazones rotos y las almas destrozadas, mira Aizawa y se da cuenta de algo.

—La leyenda del manantial es antigua —dice—. La cuentan los bardos y los juglares. De un grupo de cuatro caballeros que lo buscaban y por el camino encontraron lo que le iban a pedir para acabar dándose cuenta de que ya no necesitaban de su ayuda —resume—. Pero la historia que tú me contaste es diferente. La de los caballeros. —Traga saliva—. Es tuya, ¿no? La historia. Por eso no quieres un mapa que conduzca a la gente al manantial.

Aizawa desvía la mirada.

Su falta de respuesta es todo lo que Katsuki necesita saber.

—No voy a pedirle ningún milagro —asegura.

«Sólo que me ayude a seguir vivo».

**Palabra: 1443.**

**1) Me pasó algo hermoso: me regalaron un dibujo de Deku en versión sirena que adoro y que sigo viendo con cara de amor. Fue lo mejor que me pasó en el día, la semana, el mes, me hizo la vida. (Cada que me regalan dibujos de mis fics es maravilloso y hacía un montón que no me pasaba, creo que para el último que me regalaron fue para un long fic de Harry Potter).**

**2) Dejando de lado mis divagaciones mensas, si han leído Vigilantes o van al corriente con el manga, saben a qué episodio de la vida de Aizawa hago referencia. Si no, pues no quiero mencionar más para no hacer spoilers. (Ventajas de que los ****_fantasy AU_**** sean adaptaciones y me permitan ciertas libertades).**

_Andrea Poulain_


	22. Los amantes y el mar

**Palabra**: ajeno.

* * *

**Los amantes y el mar**

_Cause out here in the darkness  
And out of the light  
If you get to me too late  
Just know that I tried_

_Far From Home (The Raven), Sam Tinnesz_

* * *

Llegar al Reino de Fuego por rutas indetectables les había costado. Izuku se había mantenido alejado del barco hasta el último momento, siguiéndolo a lo lejos. Le pesaba la soledad.

También le pesaban los ojos de Kacchan, que se clavaban en él como si quisieran destrozarlo y no se atrevieran.

Cuando llegaron a la costa, no tuvieron más remedio que detenerse. Kacchan hubiera deseado que bastara con ir y volver con agua del manantial, pero Izuku le dijo que esa clase de rituales funcionaban mejor en el manantial. Un gruñido. Una cara de enojo. Un «¿y cómo carajos planeas que te llevemos hasta allá?». Un silencio. Izuku acaba explicando que al manantial del archipiélago llegan a través de cuevas porque van a purificar sus escamas al cada dos o tres años en un ritual. Asume que quizá aquel manantial también los tenga, pero no tienen tiempo de buscarlos. Ha visto la cicatriz aumentar de tamaño en el pecho de Kacchan. Está a punto de invadir su cuello. No tiene demasiado tiempo para actuar.

«Mientras haya agua…», es la respuesta.

No quiere que lo lleven en una red.

Kacchan bufa. Grita un poco. Al final Izuku acaba en algo que parece una tina que cargan entre Sero, Kaminari y Eijiro. Se decide porque Kacchan dice que le confiaría su vida a Sero y al dragón. Y el rayo consigue un lugar en la comitiva después de guiñarle un ojo a Kirishima.

Además de eso, los acompaña un tipo todo vestido de negro, con una espada que cuelga a su espalda, cruzada y cara de no querer estar vivo. No deja de mirar a Izuku con curiosidad, pero no comenta nada. Izuku incluso escucha a Kacchan decirle: «si alguien se entera que nos acompaña alguien como él, me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a agarrar una espada en tu vida». El tipo bufa, le dirige una mirada amenazante a Kacchan, pero no dice nada. No hace ni un comentario más y tampoco se acerca a Izuku.

La comitiva la cierra Jirou porque es silenciosa cuando hay que atacar y puede oír hasta el más mínimo ruido con esas orejas medio puntiagudas que tiene —Izuku asume que tiene que descender de los orgullosos elfos, ya extintos, que habitaron el sur de los trece reinos antes que los humanos, según dicen las historias—. «Y nadie más», dice Kacchan. No quiere que llamen la atención. Después de todo, se están internando en los bosques del Reino de Fuego.

Caminan varios días. Izuku les ruega que se detengan cada que pasan cerca de un río. Apenas si tiene espacio para moverse en la tina que cargan y la mayor parte del tiempo su aleta va por fuera. Se reseca.

Jirou es quien le hace compañía casi todo el tiempo, cuando se detienen.

—Recuerdo que cantabas bien —le dice.

—Es mi magia. —Izuku le sonríe.

Hay una fogata encendida un poco más lejos. Katsuki está hablando de algo con Eijiro. Seri y Kaminari están preparando algo para cenar, Izuku a alcanza a ver una liebre que cazaron más temprano. El desconocido vestido de negro ya está durmiendo.

—¿Te sabes canciones de piratas? —pregunta Jirou.

—No realmente —dice Izuku—. Sólo una. Kacchan me la enseñó. —«Para oírla con mi voz»—. No sé su nombre.

Está casi seguro que no es «Errantes», como le puso Tsuyu.

—¿Cómo va? —pregunta Jirou.

—No sé sí…

—Vamos, quiero cantar algo —dice ella—. Oí tu voz ese día. Cuando nos salvaste de quienes atacaban. Del tipo de las manos y… —Suspira—. Por favor. Extraño el mar.

Izuku suspira. Y empieza con la canción.

Jirou lo interrumpe antes de que termine el primer verso.

—¡Oh, la conozco! —dice—. «Los amantes y el mar» —le aclara—. Así se llama.

—Una amiga dijo que «Errantes» era buen título —dice Izuku.

Y entonces, Jirou empieza a cantar. Izuku duda un momento, pero une su voz a la canción. Al principio no lo nota, pero después de la mitad de la canción, es imposible ignorar los ojos clavados de Kacchan en él.

Están dolidos.

«Soy como ella, ¿sabes?»

Le parece que todavía puede oír su voz como el día que le cantó la canción, sólo para que él la oyera. En ese entonces, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y perdió la respiración al oírlo. En ese entonces. Ahora sólo lo ve con unos ojos que no pueden esconder el dolor que se esconde bajo ellos.

La mujer de la canción le entrega su vida al mar —como hacen los piratas— con tal de encontrar a su amante.

«Voy a encontrar la manera de estar contigo siempre, cueste lo que cueste, no importa. No estaré esperando en la orilla».

Cuando acaba la canción, tiene ganas de llorar.

Evita mirar a Kacchan.

Jirou suspira.

—Mañana llegaremos al manantial —dice—. No está muy lejos de aquí. Vamos con cuidado porque hay una fortaleza de los Todoroki cerca —explica—. Usualmente no hay más que una docena de soldados, porque está en lo profundo del bosque y nadie lo ataca, pero a veces pasan temporadas aquí.

Izuku asiente.

Ojalá se hubiera detenido cerca de un río, entonces no estaría confinado a esa tina en la que está.

Jirou se pone en pie y se acerca a la fogata donde se asa la liebre. Izuku se queda solo hasta que Kacchan, finalmente, se acerca hasta Izuku.

—Todavía te la sabes.

—Sí.

El silencio se alarga de nuevo. Un suspiro.

—La cantas bien.

Izuku no sabe que decir. Desvía la mirada.

—¿Todavía eres como ella? —pregunta, finalmente. Sabe que es un error al ver la mirada de Katsuki.

El pirata se da la vuelta. Vuelva a caminar en dirección a la fogata. Izuku apenas si alcanza a oír la respuesta.

—Podría haberlo sido.

Jirou vuelve al cabo de un rato. La acompaña Sero. Están hablando de algo que Izuku no entiende. Antiguas batallas y asaltos. De repente se tensa.

—¡Capitán! —alcanza a gritar.

Kacchan alza la mirada justo cuando una flecha se le clava en la pierna. Cae de rodillas.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!

Los atacantes salen de entre los árboles. Los superan en número y los tienen rodeados. Aún así Izuku ve a todos sacar sus armas. Kacchan alcanza a disparar un tiro antes de que alguien derribe a Kirishima.

—¡Eijiro!

No puede hacer nada. Sólo verlos.

Los ve caer uno a uno. Primero Eijiro y luego el rayo. Al primero lo cubren de cadenas, Izuku supone que es para que no se transforme cuando lo ve debatirse entre ellas. Después el caballero errante —aunque mercenario sería mejor palabra, se dice— del que no conoce el nombre. Luego Kacchan, a quien le quitan todas las armas y sujetan entre dos soldados.

Sólo quedan Jirou y Sero, que intentan, desesperadamente, defenderlo a él.

Se siente inútil. Si hubiera sentido la emboscada, podría haber hecho un hechizo de protección. Pero todo es tan rápido que no puede ni pensar.

Un hombre alto, pelirrojo y con barba sale de entre las sombras. Lleva agarrado por el cuello a uno de los trolls protectores del bosque.

—Katsuki Bakugo —dice—. No sabía que estabas en mi territorio. Pero mis hombres encontraron a esta criatura… —aprieta más el cuello del pobre troll. Luego se dirige a él—. Koda, ¿verdad? —La criatura asiente—. ¿A ellos son a los que viste?

Parece estar petrificado de miedo, pero asiente.

Si dice algo, Izuku no lo oye.

—Y no sabía que ahora tenías a… alguien con cola entre los tuyos. Tus hombres parecen dispuestos a caer defendiendo a esa criatura.

—¡Izuku! —grita Katsuki.

Está lejos.

—¡Sé que sabes sacarlos de aquí!

Sí, claro. Hay un hechizo, se dice Izuku. Sólo funciona con perímetros muy pequeños. Kacchan está demasiado lejos.

Sólo Jirou y Sero están lo suficientemente cerca.

—¡Sácalos de aquí!

—Kacchan… —murmura.

Lo sujetan entre dos soldados. Está herido. Le sangra una pierna. Izuku cierra los ojos. Sólo Jirou y Sero están lo suficientemente cerca de él, se repite. Los soldados del hombre pelirrojo se acercan cada vez más.

Kacchan vuelve a gritar.

—¡Llévatelos! ¡Nos encontraremos!

Izuku empieza a cantar.

El hechizo no transporta distancias largas. Con suerte, con acercará un poco más al manantial y los alejará de los soldados.

Lo último que oye, antes de desaparecer, es la voz de Kacchan.

—¡Púdrete, Todoroki!

* * *

**Palabras: 1392.**

**1) Y pues bienvenidos los Todoroki. Tienen un papel en este descenlace. Próximamente aparecerá Shouto, que aquí no sale (junto a Momo, espero). Aquí, por lo mientras, quise resaltar un poco a Jirou, recordar la canción que Kacchan le pide a Izuku, sacar a Koda aunque sea de refilón (tengo una pequeña idea para él más adelante, veremos si fluye) y hacer el segundo ****_shit hits the fan_****. Se encontrarán pronto, no se preocupen. Todo este fic se ha tratado de meter cantidades industriales de información en capítulos cortos y lo que sigue no es la excepción porque ****_high fantasy shit_****.**

**2) Ajeno es porque Izuku es ajeno a la tierra firme y, bueno…, es muy obvio que tiene que sobrevivir a este viaje. No más comentarios.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	23. Momo y el príncipe Todoroki

**Palabra**: correr.

* * *

**Momo y el príncipe Todoroki**

_But you're a king and I'm a lion-heart  
And in the sea that's painted black  
Creatures lurk below the deck  
But you're a king and I'm a lion-heart  
And as the world comes to an end  
I'll be here to hold your hand_

_King and Lionheart, Of Monsters and Men_

* * *

El plan de Katsuki tiene hoyos. No, no hoyos. Cráteres enteros, inmensos. Cuando los lanzan al calabozo de la fortaleza de los Todoroki, empieza a pensar en un plan de emergencia, pero ese también tiene tantos hoyos, que le convendría tener otro más de emergencia. O tres, o cuatro, o cinco.

Todo depende del príncipe menor.

No realmente. Pero casi.

Eijiro intenta moverse y liberarse, pero lo han sujetado con grilletes mágicos que previenen que se transforme y sólo suelta un quejido al lastimarse con ellos. Está tenso sólo de estar sujeto con ellos. Katsuki sabe por qué. Es lo que usan los cazadores de dragones para atraparlos y luego venderlos al mejor postor.

Se acerca hasta él, tanto como sus propios grilletes lo permiten.

—No te muevas —le dice—. Sólo te lastimarás más. Espera.

Eijiro respira hondo. Cierra los ojos. A veces Katsuki olvida lo asustado que estaba la primera vez que lo vio, en una trampa para dragones.

—L-lo sie-ento… —dice—. Es la sensación.

Lo ve bajar la cabeza.

Sabe que odia sentirse débil.

—Tengo un plan —le dice.

Eijiro asiente. Inhala una vez, lento y luego deja salir el aire. Lo hace un par de veces hasta que consigue calmar el sube y baja de su pecho. Entonces Katsuki despega su mirada de él y recorre el resto de la celda en la que están. No hay nadie más. Kaminari está mirándose las manos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo y Aizawa lo mira atentamente.

—¿Qué clase de plan?

Si tuviera las manos libres. Katsuki se pasaría una por el cabello, nervioso.

—Más bien una serie de casualidades —dice—, pero puede funcionar.

Se asoma entre los barrotes

No están solos. Los guardias no están lejos y aunque probablemente no puedan escuchar bien lo que dicen, tampoco pueden hablar con libertad. Suspira. Indica silencio. Esperan.

Enji Todoroki no aparece hasta la mañana siguiente. Ignora a los otros tres, con Katsuki se ensaña más. Le muestra uno de los carteles del Reino de Fuego que dicen «SE BUSCA» con una imagen que más o menos se asemeja a su rostro.

Katsuki apenas si alza la mirada.

—Antes de matarte, averiguaré dónde descansa el resto de tu tripulación —amenaza Enji Todoroki.

Él sólo alcanza a responderse con una sonrisa a medias. Retadora.

No es la primera vez que está en un calabozo y de todos ha salido airoso. Puede sobrevivir a casi cualquier cosa. Las cicatrices de sus piernas lo prueban.

«No tan hondo como para que se desangre, Toga, lo necesitamos vivo», oye la voz de Shigaraki en su mente. Y todavía puede sentir el cuchillo de Toga hundirse en la piel de sus piernas y de sus brazos. ¿Cuánto tiempo fue entonces? ¿Tres días?

Puede soportar un poco de dolor.

Enji Todoroki se inclina hacia abajo y mete la mano entre los barrotes, agarrándole la barbilla y obligándolo a mirar hacia arriba.

—No tendrás la misma actitud cuando me deshaga de tus compañeros. —Se acerca todavía más a él, para que lo siguiente que diga sólo lo oigan ellos dos—: Puedo empezar con el dragón. ¿Cuántas piezas de oro crees que me den por él?

Katsuki no responde. Intenta tranquilizar su respiración.

Necesita que se cumpla una red de casualidades. La primera, que Enji no esté sólo en aquella fortaleza.

No responde. Se aguanta todo lo que puede.

—No muy hablador, ¿eh? —le dice—. Yaoyorozu, dile a Shouto que se encargue de él.

Se dirige a uno de los guardias que lo acompañan. Katsuki conoce ese nombre. Lo conoce demasiado bien. Así que no se queja cuando una mujer con armadura lo saca de la celda y lo lleva medio a empujones a un cuarto aparte.

—Un gusto verte de nuevo —murmura cuando sabe que nadie más puede oírlos—, Momo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Ella lo obliga a alzar los brazos para encadenarlos por encima de su cabeza.

—Que cumplas con el trato que dijiste que ibas a cumplir cuando te salvé de morirte ahogada.

—¡Me dejaste sin comida en una playa!

—Estás viva, ¿no? —le dice Katsuki—. Tú prometiste decirme dónde estaba la nao y la tuve que encontrar yo solo. Como yo lo veo, me debes un favor.

Ella se aleja unos pasos. Se quita el casco. Entorna los ojos. Parece estudiarlo con atención. Katsuki no vuelve a decir nada hasta que se abre la puerta unos momentos más tarde. Es la primera vez que ve tan de cerca al príncipe menor de los Todoroki, Shouto. Katsuki ha oído muchas historias sobre él. Probablemente la mitad son mentira.

—Mi padre quiere que reveles donde está el resto de tu tripulación —dice Todoroki.

Katsuki se encoje de hombros.

—Los piratas no somos soplones.

—Dice que te amenazó con irse deshaciendo de tus compañeros. —La voz de Todoroki es calmada cuando se acerca hasta él, cuando le pone un dedo bajo la barbilla.

¿De qué mano es? ¿Hielo o fuego? Shouto Todoroki es un elemental extraño. El primero que puede manejar dos elementos de que se tiene registro en las canciones, las leyendas y las historias de taberna.

—Puede —dice Katsuki—. Pero los subestima. Y yo no voy a decir nada.

—Te matará.

—Ya soy hombre muerto. —Katsuki sonríe. Hace un gesto para quitarse el dedo de Todoroki de encima y señala con la barbilla hacia su pecho, del lado del corazón—. Mira bien.

Todoroki fija la vista en su pecho y, en cuanto ve el borde de las raíces arcaicas, aparta un poco la camisa para poder apreciarla mejor. Frunce el ceño. Katsuki ve que también Momo clava la mirada en su cicatriz y abre los ojos de sorpresa.

—Además, Momo me debe un favor, ¿no?

—¡No le digas!

—Me diste tu palabra —dice Katsuki, guiñándole un ojo—. Los piratas quizá no tengamos honor a sus ojos, pero nuestra palabra vale.

—Creí que vendían todo al mejor postor —espeta Momo.

—También. —Katsuki sonríe y luego vuelve a concentrarse en Shouto Todoroki—. No sabía que tu padre te había arrebatado a la cabeza de tu guardia personal. Hace años contaban la historia de un amor prohibido entre dos familias rivales entre los palacios, fortalezas y casas de verano del Reino de Fuego. —Guiña un ojo de nuevo—. Decían que era parte de tu guardia porque era la única manera de que…

—No sabes de que hablas —espeta Todoroki.

Momo enrojece. Katsuki tiene razón.

—Nunca va a ser tu esposa. Los Yaoyorozu con la familia rival. ¿Tu padre la quiere en su guardia personal para vigilarlos de cerca?

—De nuevo —y esta vez la voz de Shouto Todoroki suena más peligrosa—, no sabes de lo que hablas.

—Oh, pero sí sé. —Katsuki sonríe—. Quedamos en que soy hombre muerto y en que tu padre subestima a mis hombres. —En realidad, le aterra la idea de que los use en su contra, pero no puede dejar que el príncipe Todoroki vea eso—. Ah, y Momo me debe un favor. ¿Te ha dicho quien le salvó la vida en la batalla de las Islas Negras?

Shouto Todoroki palidece. Voltea a ver a Momo Yaoyorozu, que se mira los pies. Katsuki no puede adivinar hasta donde se extiende su complicada historia de amor; puede suponerlo, claro. Es un juego de azar.

—¿Es verdad?

Momo asiente.

—Quiero cobrarme ese favor —espeta Katsuki—. No debes querer mucho a tu padre. Hay todo tipo de historias…

Un bloque de hielo se estampa a un lado de su rostro.

—No sabes de lo que hablas.

—Déjame ir —pide Katsuki—. Tu alma gemela me debe la vida.

—No puedo…

—Sí puedes. No vine a asaltar tu maldito reino. Ya soy un hombre muerto, ¿qué pierdes? Además, recuerda: le salvé la vida a tu novia. Ella rompió el trato, por cierto. —Katsuki sigue hablado—. Por esta vez puedo pasarlo….

—Shouto… —interrumpe ella—. Déjalo ir.

—Su plan es una mierda —opina Todoroki—. Si planea morir, puede hacerlo en nuestros calabozos.

—No —dice Momo—. Su cicatriz. Es como la que mató a Tensei.

Katsuki no entiende de qué están hablando.

—Dices que esa vez…

—… iban por mi padre, no voy a perseguir a intentos de asesinos de…

—No, no, esa vez. El de los ojos azules —musita—. Dijiste que tenía los ojos de tu madre.

Katsuki frunce el ceño. No entiende absolutamente nada, pero recuerda algo. Una mano en su cuello. Ojos penetrantes y azules.

—¿Un loco con medio cuerpo quemado? ¿Elemental de fuego? —pregunta—. ¿Lo buscan? Puedo servírselos en bandeja. Voy a vengarme.

Por fin, el rostro de Shouto Todoroki parece interesado en algo.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Una llave. O varias. Y una oportunidad para salir volando en un dragón.

—¿Y cómo sé que vas a cumplir tu palabra? —espeta Todoroki—. Sobre entregarme en bandeja de plata al elemental de fuego.

—Tengo una idea —interviene Momo—. Hace mucho que no lo hago, pero… —Se quita un guante, cierra la mano y pone cara de concentración. Katsuki entorna los ojos. Ese es un dato nuevo. No sabía que Momo, la fiel guardia real supiera hacer magia. Así que también es una bruja. Hace aparecer un brazalete y se lo pone a Katsuki—. Tócalo con los cinco dedos cuando lo encuentres —dice—. Tiene un encantamiento rastreador que puedes activar.

Y entonces, todo se pone en marcha.

Katsuki no puede creer que, de hecho, su serie de casualidades haya funcionado. Momo le deja las llaves que necesitan para escapar cuando lo hace regresar a la celda. Allí, sólo tiene que deshacerse de los grilletes de todo el mundo y convencer a Eijiro de convertirse. Mientras escapan probablemente provocan el derrumbe de túneles enteros, pero le importa poco.

Eijiro vuela directo hacia el manantial.

Y por primera vez desde que los atraparon, se permite pensar en Izuku. Una parte dentro de sí desea que esté bien.

Gruñe al sentirla.

Por supuesto, es la parte que aún lo quiere.

También, por primera vez, no quiere extirpársela.

* * *

**Palabras: 1679.**

**1) Originalmente el capítulo acababa con el reencuentro, pero luego pensé otra mejor idea y tendrán que esperar hasta el que sigue porque así soy de mala. Ya todo aquí es ****_shit hits the fan_**** a distintos niveles.**

**2) Es la primera vez que escribo TodoMomo pero es una ship que me gusta bastante por el aesthetic de niños ricos que tienen. Además la oportunidad de hacerlos familias rivales en la realeza: ****_THE DREAM_****. Also, Momo como guardia real: ****_YES_****. La canción del epígrafe hace un poco referencia a ellos. (Que, por si no lo han notado, la mayor parte de las canciones hablan de cosas relacionadas con el agua, la música, aventura, reyes o caballeros… o son tristes de desamor, claro).**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	24. Los Antiguos

**Palabra**: hechizo.

* * *

**Los Antiguos**

_Hate stumbles forward and leans in the door  
Weary head hung down, eyes to the floor  
He says, "Love, I'm sorry," and she says, "What for?  
I'm yours and that's it, whatever  
I should not have been gone for so long_

_The Ballad of Love and Hate, The Avett Brothers_

* * *

Llegan al manantial al anochecer. Izuku no sabe bien por qué Jirou y Sero siguen caminando con él a cuestas, pero ella opina que es lo que haría Kacchan. Tienen que alcanzar el manantial. Para esperar a Kacchan o conseguir el agua milagrosa.

«¿Y si Kacchan no viene?».

«Entonces vamos a rescatarlo».

Poco a poco, Izuku empieza a entender cómo funcionan.

Antes sólo los había visto de lejos. Se había hecho amigo de Uraraka, que ya no viajaba en el Lady Pólvora y había platicado muchas veces con Eijiro. Pero nunca se había acercado al resto de la tripulación. Le preguntó a Sero primero cómo había llegado al Lady Pólvora y él le contó que la madre de Katsuki lo había rescatado en un puerto. Luego a Jirou y ella se llevó la mano a las orejas. «¿Ves mis orejas?». No eran completamente puntiagudas, pero sí eran diferentes a unas orejas humanas normales. «Un idiota quería cortármelas y yo estaba dándole la paliza de su vida cuando apareció Katsuki en escena. La historia es más larga, pero resulta que atacar a un Gran Lord del Imperio del Viento y dejarle as tripas por fuera es un delito. El Lady Pólvora estaba en puerto, era la forma más fácil de ahorrarme una persecusión».

Izuku sonríe. Le gustan sus historias mientras caminan.

Pero el silencio los inunda cuando llegan al manantial. Está en un pequeño valle e incluso el aire alrededor del agua se siente diferente. Izuku respira hondo.

—Se parece al que está en el archipiélago —murmura.

Jirou se queda viéndolo como si nunca hubiera visto nada igual. Hasta Sero se queda un momento contemplándolo.

—¿Quieres nadar, Izuku? —pregunta ella.

Él asiente y lo acercan a la orilla. Le cuesta un solo salto meterse al manantial y sentir el agua en todas sus escamas y su piel y su aleta y sus orejas verdes de gente del mar y en su cabello verde.

El agua se siente como las manos de Kacchan.

No lo ha tocado —no realmente— desde que volvieron a reencontrarse, pero Izuku recuerda perfectamente las yemas de sus dedos recorriéndole la piel del pecho, las escamas de la cola. La curva del cuello. La mejilla. Los dedos de Kacchan enterrados en su cabello.

Desde que se reencontrarn, Izuku sólo ha puesto sus manos sobre la cicatriz. Y Kacchan estuvo a punto de abrazarlo una vez.

Pero nunca pasó.

No deja de pensar que el agua de ese manantial se siente como las manos de Kacchan que aun llenas de cayos tenían un tacto suave, delicado, como si deseara no hacerle daño jamás y no supiera exactamente cómo hacerlo.

Se queda unos momentos más bajo el agua antes de salir a la superficie.

Sero está en la orilla.

—Jirou y yo tenemos que descansar —le dice—. Tomaremos turnos para vigilar. Por si hay soldados cerca. No parece probable en esta zona, pero…

Izuku asiente. No se han encontrado con un alma desde que los transportó lejos de la emboscada. El bosque es mucho más denso en esa zona y es difícil moverse. Anduvieron un rato en círculos después de haber perdido a su guía, hasta que encontraron el cauce rastros de agua e Izuku sugirió seguirlos.

—Vale. Estaré alerta.

—También descansa.

Izuku asiente.

—Pondré un hechizo de protección —dice—. De todos modos. Por cualquier cosa.

Jirou se acerca entonces.

—Quiero oírte cantar de nuevo —le dice, como única explicación.

Izuku canta.

Pide a los Antiguos que los protejan y no los dejen abandonados en ese momento. Cree en los Antiguos tanto como cree en el aire que respira cada que sale a la superficie y tanto como cree en el agua que lo moja cuando está bajo ella.

No duda.

No puede dudar, en realidad.

Pero últimamente —desde Shigaraki y la historia de Nana Shimura, con el tridente de los jefes del mar— le parece oír la voz de Kacchan desdeñando la existencia de los antiguos.

«No hay nadie allá arriba, Izuku. Sólo hay estrellas y nos guían. Nada más. Luces que nos miran y que, si saben hablar, no responden nunca».

«¿No crees en los Antiguos?»

«¿Por qué habría de creer en ellos? Sólo los recuerdan en los reinos más viejos. En Yuei, el puerto de los piratas nunca se habla de ellos».

«¿Qué creen, entonces, allá afuera?»

«Muchas cosas. La mayor parte de las personas en el Reino de Fuego creen en el Dios Sol. Le rezan y le hacen ofrendas. Aunque una parte del reino, los descendientes de los señores de hielo, todavía cree en la Diosa. Así le dicen. Una vez vi una pintura suya. Una mujer de cabello blanco y piel clara, ojos castaños, como un caramelo. La ponen en sus templos y le piden por la buena fortuna».

«¿Y tú, Kacchan? ¿En que crees?»

«En el mar».

«¿Crees en el destino?»

«No sé».

«Kacchan…»

Le parece oír su voz asegurando que sólo creía en el mar. Canta a lo Antiguos y, por primera vez, duda. ¿Lo oyen? ¿Les importa o es sólo una criatura insignificante?

Le da miedo pensar que las decisiones más difíciles que ha tomado las tomó por las profecías de Hizashi, que hablaba los designios y advertencias de los Antiguos. Y quizá, si no lo escuchan, por más que ruegue a las estrellas, siente que se tambalea toda la resolución trágica que tuvo el día que hizo olvidar a Kacchan.

«Escuchen, por favor», suplica a los Antiguos.

Pero en el fondo, la voz de Kacchan, no deja de atormentarlo.

«Sólo creo en el mar; en ti y en mí y en que estamos aquí ahora».

«Kacchan…»

«Creeré eso hasta mi último aliento».

La noche los envuelve. Izuku duerme y al despertar con la puesta del sol, sale de nuevo a la superficie. No ha ocurrido nada, pero no hay señal de Kacchan. Jirou se aleja un poco para cazar algo y regresa con el desayuno. Una liebre y fruta. Sero y ella desayunan mientras Izuku se contenta buscando algas en el agua del manantial. No se había dado cuenta de todo lo que extrañaba su sabor.

Pasa el día y no ven nada.

Jirou empieza a preocuparse e Izuku puede darse perfectamente por cómo lo esconde. No es hasta pasado el mediodía cuando oyen el rugido y ven el dragón precipitarse hasta ellos.

Cae ya medio transformándose en humano y deja caer a las tres personas que trae a cuestas. El desconocido, Kaminari y, finalmente, Kacchan.

Izuku no contiene las lágrimas. Lo ve herido. Tiene una tela amarrada en la pierna y cojea, pero está vivo.

Está vivo.

Todavía está vivo.

—Kacchan —llama.

Él alza la vista y de repente Izuku no ve nada más. Se acerca. No sabe exactamente en qué estado de una relación —o más bien falta de ella— están. Pero Kacchan no le grita apenas verlo, así que Izuku supone que el alivio es más que el rencor acumulado que a veces puede ver en sus ojos y con el que lo ve pelear todo el tiempo, aunque Kacchan crea que lo esconde.

(Pero para Izuku es tan fácil de leer que no puede ocultar nada).

Kacchan se acerca. Izuku estira una mano.

Y Kacchan cae de rodillas frente a él.

—Estás bien —murmura—. Estás bien.

—Claro que estoy bien, imbécil. —Se lleva la mano a una bota, de dónde saca el saquito de polvo de hada que cuidaba para que no se mojara, desde que habían estado con Mina—. Cuidé esto.

Izuku lo agarra con delicadeza. Tiene una hipótesis pero espera que no falle. El agua del manantial puede borrar cualquier rastro de magia si uno sabe qué hacer.

Busca las raíces en el pecho de Kacchan. Casi le alcanzan el cuello. Las recorre con las yemas de los dedos antes de espolvorearles un poco de polvo de hada encima. Luego vuelve a meter su mano en el agua y la moja.

En teoría, sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

Lo hace cada que va a purificarse al manantial.

Sabe la canción.

En la práctica es todo una idea que tuvo un día, pensando en los poderes que le confieren a esa agua. No pueden borrar la magia arcaica, pero sí el otro hechizo de rastreo que, siempre, sin falta, oculta con un sencillo hechizo de protección.

Canta con la mano mojada de agua de manantial sobre el pecho de Kacchan. No ve a Katsuki a los ojos, no se atreve. Le da miedo que no funcione.

Al terminar la canción, siente un estallido, una chispa. Kacchan contiene un quejido.

—¿Funcionó?

—Eso creo… —Izuku se muerde el labio—. Tardará un poco. Unas horas. Pero… funcionó, creo…

Vuelve a pasar las yemas de los dedos sobre las raíces. Siente el hechizo de rastreo; está ahí, pero es un poco más débil.

—¿Y bien? —lo presiona.

—Funcionó.

Kacchan hace ademán de ponerse en pie, pero Izuku lo agarra por una muñeca.

—Espera.

De repente puede ver a Eijiro al fondo contándole algo a Kaminari y a Jirou recargada contra un árbol y a Sero al lado de ella, preguntando algo que no alcanza a oír. También está el mercenario, dormido a la sombra. De repente es consciente de nuevo de que no están solos.

—¿Qué ahora?

—Kacchan… —Respira hondo—. Lo siento…

—¡¿Eh?!

—Lo siento por… por… —No puede enfrentarse a su mirada y eso le parece estúpido, con todas las otras veces que la ha visto—. Lo siento. Por. Ahm. Cuando te eché del archipiélago. Lo siento. Creí que…

—¿Es lástima? —Kacchan lo interrumpe y su voz es fría, su tono es tenso.

—¡No! —Izuku aprieta más la muñeca de Kacchan, en un acto reflejo—. Sólo… tenía que decirlo. —Las lágrimas se le acumulan en los ojos, pero se niega a dejarlas caer—. Hice lo que creí que… estaba bien y…

No se está explicando, lo sabe. Pero tampoco hay explicación que sane un corazón roto ni arregle una ruptura, es lo mejor que puede hacer.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada —espeta Kacchan. Jala su brazo, para que Izuku lo suelte—. Si fue tu decisión.

—¡Creí que era lo mejor para el archipiélago! —exclama Izuku.

No se fija en si los otros voltean. No le importa. Sólo está Kacchan frente a él. Es otra vez la escena en la cubierta del barco, cuando le gritó que no podía dejarlo morir.

—… ¿Qué?

—Creí. —No consigue seguir. Se echa a llorar.

De repente todo le pesa. No saber si tomó la decisión correcta, no saber si en realidad alguna vez pudieron evadir el destino. Le pesa el resentimiento de Kacchan y eso que lo está consumiendo por dentro.

Cierra los ojos, antes de que todo lo aplaste.

—Idiota —espeta Kacchan—. Idiota. Siempre eres un idiota, carajo. Me tenías en la palma de tu mano. Idiota.

—Aun así, no creo que fuéramos… —Izuku suspira—. Recuerdo los buenos momentos.

No habla de los malos. De las peleas. El temperamento de Kacchan y las responsabilidades del propio Izuku siempre estuvieron entre los dos. Evita los malos momentos. Los gritos de Kacchan y los suyos propios.

—Lo siento —repite—. De verdad. Es sincero.

—Guárdate las disculpas —espeta Kacchan—. Yo nunca me habría disculpado por haberte querido. Por… —Parece que va a decir algo más, pero se detiene—. Idiota —bufa—. Idiota.

Izuku no puede dejar de llorar. Entonces Kacchan deja de intentar incorporarse y se acerca un poco más. Atrae la mitad del cuerpo de Izuku —el que está por fuera de la superficie hacia él— y lo abraza.

Es la primera vez que Izuku realmente siente sus manos.

—Sabes que odio verte llorar —dice Kacchan. Por primera vez en toda su travesía, no parece un reproche. Después de eso va el silencio en el que se acumulan todas las cosas que Kacchan no dice. Ese «no te odio realmente» que va implícito en su abrazo, todo el conflicto que le causa tener a Izuku cerca.

—Kacchan…

—Gracias —lo interrumpe, sin dejarlo decir nada—. Por no dejarme morir.

* * *

**Palabras: 2013.**

**1) He llegado al punto de derrota en el que dejo que mis personajes hagan lo que quieran y que les dé la gana. Es lo que mejor me funciona, la verdad, a estas alturas de constipación emocional. Luego vamos a volver a ****_shit hits the fan_****. Juas.**

**2) Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Se supone que como es un fic que actualiza seguido no son tan largos, pero a mí todo se me sale de madre.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	25. Izuku

**Palabra**: paz.

* * *

**Izuku**

_We talk and talk, we tell the truth  
There are no shadows here  
But when I look into your eyes  
I wonder what might have been here_

_Some Journey, Suzanne Vega_

* * *

—Kacchan… —lo intenta de nuevo.

Katsuki gruñe. Lo suelta.

—Tengo que decirte algo —dice Izuku—. Necesitas escuchar. Por favor.

—¿Qué?

Katsuki se aleja un poco. Se sienta a la orilla del manantial, sin dejar que sus botas toquen el agua.

—Tienes que prometer que vas a escuchar.

—¡¿Por qué asumes que no voy a escuchar?!

—¡Porque eres tú, Kacchan!

Tiene un punto. Recuerda peleas, discusiones, gritos. No tantas, pero sí las suficientes para que su relación se hubiera ido al carajo. A veces se le ocurre que él tuvo la culpa, que hizo que Izuku no lo quisiera más. Pero descarta el pensamiento de inmediato. Es más fácil vivir con el resentimiento. Es algo que sabe cómo manejar. Duele menos.

—Habla. Haz que no me arrepienta de estarte escuchando.

—Cuando… cuando todavía estabas en el archipiélago, había… bueno, había rumores. La barrera estaba rota. Quizá más cómo tú consiguieran llegar del otro lado. Quizá otros no fueran tan amables. —Izuku mira hacia abajo. Kacchan detesta que no pueda mirarlo a los ojos, pero a la vez le da miedo lo que se puede encontrar ahí—. Los Antiguos a veces mandan señales o…

—Eso creen ustedes.

—¡Kacchan! Sólo. Déjame hablar. Por favor. —La voz de Izuku es amable, mucho más dulce que nunca. Habla como alguien que se está moviendo sobre hielo muy delgado, preocupado por romperlo—. Los Antiguos a veces mandan señales. Algunos entre el pueblo del mar a veces las interpretan. Dijeron que nuestra perdición estaba cerca.

—¿Y eso qué carajos…?

—¡Kacchan! —Izuku cierra los ojos, frustrado. Katsuki gruñe—. Dijeron que nuestra perdición estaba cerca —repite Izuku, para recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos— y dijeron que llegaría o iría o… bueno. Los mensajes son confusos.

—Porque interpretan casualidades…

—¡El cielo habla, los Antiguos también!

—¡No creo en los Antiguos, Izuku!

—¡Dijeron que nuestra perdición llegaría de la mano de cabello rubio y ojos rojos, Kacchan!

Es obvio que lo último son palabras que escupe sin pensar. Katsuki puede ver el arrepentimiento inmediatamente en sus ojos y en la manera en la que su boca forma una expresión consternada.

Él no sabe que decir.

—¿Qué?

—¡Creí que nos estaba salvando si te alejaba para siempre! —Izuku se atraganta con todas las palabras, apenas si puede pronunciarlas—. ¡Creí que…!

Katsuki se inclina hacia él.

—¿Qué carajos?

—¡Creí que lo que hacía estaba bien y no que volverías después con raíces arcaicas y…! —Ya está llorando. Con Izuku, las lágrimas son difíciles de evitar. Siempre están ahí, esperando salir—. ¡Nunca creí que volverías y serías la carnada que los arcaicos usarían para encontrarnos y…! ¡Creí que estarías a salvo! ¡Creí que estaríamos en paz!

Izuku puede sacar todas esas palabras de su sistema única y exclusivamente porque Katsuki lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡¿Me dejaste por que las estrellas te dijeron?! ¡Son sólo estrellas, Izuku!

—¡Creo en ellas! ¡Kacchan! ¡No podía hacer…!

—¡Arruinaste mi vida sólo porque…!

—¡Hice lo que era…! ¡Lo que creí que era…!

—Carajo. Carajo. —Katsuki se lleva las manos a la cara. Esconde la vista de Izuku—. No puedo creer que. —Se interrumpe demasiado bruscamente, corta de tajo la frase y no la continúa—. Carajo. Si existen los Antiguos espero que se vayan a la mierda mil veces…

—¡Kacchan, no…!

—¡No creo en ellos y no creo en el destino y…! —Parece que se la va el aire. No. No parece. Lo siente.

—¡Lo siento, Kacchan! ¡Pero tenían razón! ¡Fuiste tú quien…!

—¡No hubiera pasado si no me hubieras alejado! ¡Maldita sea!

—¡El arcaico llegó cuando…!

—¡NO HUBIERA PASADO SI NO TE HUBIERAS CONVENCIDO DE QUE…!

—¿Katsuki?

Esa no es la voz de Izuku. Voltea hacia atrás y descubre que el resto lo está mirando muy atentamente. Incluso Aizawa. Carajo.

Se pone en pie. Izuku intenta alcanzarlo, estira la mano para intentar agarrar una de sus muñecas, pero desde el agua no alcanza.

—Estoy bien —dice, dirigiéndose a Eijiro.

—¡Kacchan! —El nombre sale roto de los labios de Izuku, que todavía la mano estirada, aun intentando alcanzarlo—. ¡Kacchan! ¡No te hubieras quedado por siempre en el archipiélago…! ¡No…!

Katsuki se detiene. Se voltea de nuevo y se pone en cuclillas.

—No sabes lo que hubiera hecho —escupe, en voz baja para que el resto no oiga—, porque no tuve elección. En vez de eso, me rompiste el corazón. Pasé mucho tiempo creyendo que algo estaba mal conmigo, Izuku, que yo era el culpable de que ya no me quisieras y… —Desvía la mirada un momento y luego la regresa a Izuku. Tiene la cara ya enrojecida por el llanto. Le causa rabia.

—Kacchan, lo siento, lo juro, lo siento, Kacchan…

—Nunca olvides que me tuviste de rodillas ante ti —espeta— y me hiciste pedazos. Yo no puedo.

Se pone en pie de nuevo y se da la vuelta. Oye todavía la voz suplicante de Izuku. Cierra los ojos. Aprieta los párpados. No quiere llorar. Odia las lágrimas y su sabor salado.

Lo único que puede recordar en ese momento es a Jirou cantando por primera vez Los amantes y el mar desde que habían dejado el archipiélago. Recuerda las lágrimas en sus mejillas y las ganas de morirse porque eso era más fácil que afrontar que Izuku nunca más iba a cantarla en su oído. Se hizo pedazos en una explosión que sólo Eijiro se atrevió a contener. Regresó demasiadas veces sobre sus pasos, intentando encontrar lo que había hecho mal —porque siempre estuvo convencido de que fue su culpa: no podía ser de otra forma, él era quien explotaba, quien gritaba primero—. Cuando dejó de buscar sus errores en el pasado, se entregó a la nostalgia. Y con ella, llegó el resentimiento.

Ahí está, dándole la espalda a Izuku. Necesita respirar hondo antes de explotar de nuevo.

El mundo se detiene.

Ve a un portal abrirse por el rabillo del ojo.

—¡KATSUKI! —grita Eijiro.

Su mano se dirige hasta su cintura, saca el sable. Pero no tiene tiempo de reaccionar. Él no es el objetivo. No aparece el nigromante, el arcaico. Es el que produce fuego, al que busca el príncipe Shouto Todoroki. Se lanza sobre Izuku cuando Katsuki aún está intentando reaccionar. Es mucho más rápido el otro. «Dabi», recuerda Katsuki. Así le había dicho Shigaraki cuando lo había secuestrado la primera vez.

Crea una barrera de fuego para evitar que alguien se acerque. Y entonces, el grito.

—¡KACCHAN!

El grito es desgarrador.

Eijiro se convierte. Su fuego puede luchar contra el del elemental. Todo el mundo se pone en guardia. Y sin embargo, no tienen tiempo de luchar.

Katsuki ve como Dabi le tapa la boca a Izuku antes de que otro portal se los vuelva a tragar. Es demasiado rápido. No hay defensa porque no hay ataque. Katsuki se lleva una mano a la bolsa del pantalón, donde está el brazalete que le dio Momo. Lo aferra.

Es la única idea que tiene.

Eijiro vuelve a su forma humana. Se acerca a Katsuki y le pone un brazo en la espalda. Katsuki no puede dejar de mirar el lugar en el que antes estaba Izuku, en el que ya no está.

Las últimas palabras que le dijo le retumban en los oídos.

«Nunca olvides que me tuviste de rodillas ante ti y me hiciste pedazos».

* * *

**Palabras: 1225.**

**1) Hemos llegado al clímax. Bienvenidos. Lo voy a arreglar en los próximos capítulos. Ya verán. Pero primero tiene que aparecer la Liga de Villanos pero en versión fantasía y el capítulo que sigue es su capítulo estrella. Narrado por Izuku, por supuesto.**

**2) Ya casi acabo este fic, pero vengo a hacer anuncios parroquiales: en mi compilación todobaku (****_No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be_****) voy a estar subiendo cosas por el ****_todobaku month_****, mañana el primero. También tengo planes de participar en la ****_Explodo Week_**** (creo que ese es el nombre, es para hacer fics Bakugo centric y mi idea es escribir otro Bakudeku, que si están aquí, supongo que les gusta). Terminado el anuncio, volvemos a la programación habitual.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	26. Himiko

**Palabra**: gorrión.

* * *

**Himiko**

_We go running way back in time  
Through diamond eyes  
We gotta go back to the start  
Back 'til we are back home_

_Wisdom Cries, AURORA_

* * *

Hay un pájaro cantando. Está en lo alto de la cueva y ninguno lo alcanza. Izuku agita la cola, que sólo se llena de tierra y mugre. Allí no hay agua. Tiene una quemadura, cercana a la cadera, la marca de una mano. Se la hizo el elementar de fuego mientras intentaban atarle las manos a la espalda, cuando estaba luchando por deshacerse del agarre de sus captores. Es sólo una marca. Pero duele.

Tampoco puede hablar. Hay una tela en su boca. Suelta quejidos cada que intenta liberarse, pero es inútil.

La piel de sus brazos raspa contra las cuerdas. No puede voltear la cabeza como para verla, pero supone que está roja y raspada y quizá herida. Su cola está sujeta al piso con cadenas, no puede golpear a nadie con ella, ni moverse. Y lo peor es que no hay agua cerca. Intenta respirar hondo, pero el pánico lo está atacando.

—Cállate —espeta el hombre lagarto. Es el único que está cuidándolo. No sabe dónde están los otros—. Haces demasiado ruido.

Izuku no le hace caso. Si lo único que puede hacer es intentar proferir cualquier sonido, va a hacerlo.

Después de un rato, el hombre empieza a hablar.

—La gente debería tenerme más miedo, ¿sabes? —No mira a Izuku, pero sabe que le está hablando a él. Chasquea la lengua—. Sigues insistiendo en quejarte cuando todavía no te hemos hecho casi nada… —Saca una de las espadas que trae en la espalda y la acerca al pecho de Izuku, que se hace para atrás al sentir el metal en su piel—. Podría darte una razón. —Ladea la cabeza y entonces sí, lo voltea a ver—. Los hechiceros oscuros me hicieron lo que soy hoy. ¿Sabes lo que son? No contestes, no me importa. —Pausa—. Apuesto a que no sabes lo que duele fusionar un lagarto con un ser humano y hacer un híbrido a la fuerza. Ni las brujas pudieron arreglarlo.

Izuku sabe la diferencia básica entre brujos y hechiceros. Los primeros aprenden a reconocer a magia de la naturaleza, los segundos usan canalizadores para poder controlar la magia del ambiente a la fuerza. Cualquiera de ellos puede usar la magia para el bien o para el mal, pero en las historias abunda el cliché de los hechiceros oscuros. No duda por qué.

Se queda callado. No puede hablar.

La espada abandona su pecho, sin herirlo.

—No puedo hacerte nada —espeta el hombre lagarto—. Normas de Shigaraki. Una lástima. —Suelta una risa corta, amarga, que no causa ninguna diversión—. Aunque me muero por ver lo que tiene preparado para ti.

Izuku traga saliva. El prefiere no saberlo.

No puede escapar él solo sin su voz y sin su magia. Ni siquiera sabe si Kacchan va a ir a rescatarlo. Quiere pensar que sí, porque Kacchan siempre tuvo una aguja moral que le impedía matar a los indefensos y que era capaz de luchar por mil causas perdidas. Hundía barcos de reinos enemigos para hacerse con los tesoros que nunca iban a llegar a las manos de los desdichados y luego los iba soltando en cualquier puerto, como si nada, a cambio de comida, bebida, tripulación. Izuku todavía se sabe todas las historias que le contó.

Shigaraki vuelve con otros dos después; uno es el elemental de fuego, la otra es una joven rubia que Izuku no ha visto.

—¡Oh, es precioso! —exclama la muchacha—. ¡Esas escamas! ¡Ese color verde esmeralda! ¡Las pecas! Vaya si encontraste un buen ejemplar…

Sonríe enseñando todos los dientes. A Izuku le da miedo.

Dabi se queda detrás. El que se acerca es Shigaraki. Izuku se hace hacia atrás de manera instintiva. Tomura Shigaraki, cuando no es una proyección, apesta a muerte. Es un olor podrido, como el que tienen las criaturas que nacen a través de la muerte de ellas, como él de la sangre de Nana Shimura.

—Pronto podrás ponerle las manos encima, Himiko —dice Shigaraki. Se acuclilla frente a Izuku y se quita la mano muerta que lleva en la cara. La estira como si fuera la suya y hace que Izuku alce la barbilla con ella. El olor de produce arcadas. Es olor a sangre, seca a carne podrida, olor a algo que no debería de existir—. Hiciste un buen trabajo escondiendo al pirata, no te lo voy a negar —le dice a Izuku—. No pudimos encontrarlos hasta hace unas horas, cuando de repente el hechizo de localización que tiene en las raíces que le puse volvió a funcionar. —Izuku abre los ojos—. Apuesto a que intentaste eliminarla, ¿no? Dabi dijo que estaban en el manantial. Fue una suerte para nosotros que un hechizo no pueda estar inhibido cuando intentan eliminarlo. —Suelta una risita que suena medio infantil y sólo contribuye a que Izuku, indefenso, sienta como se le eriza la piel—. No te preocupes. Hiciste un buen trabajo. El hechizo ya no existe. No podemos encontrar al pirata. —Shigaraki sonríe—. Fue una suerte que estuvieras con él. —Aparta la mano podrida de la barbilla de Izuku—. Tenemos planes, ¿sabes?

Izuku intenta decir algo. Intenta preguntar «¿Qué?». Intenta suplicar por su vida porque sabe que en esas circunstancias es lo único que le queda. Pero sólo sale un quejido y nada más.

—Necesitamos tu magia. Tu sangre. Vas a ayudarnos a volver a poblar de arcaicos la tierra. —Shigaraki vuelve a sonreír y vuelve a ponerse la mano en la cara—. Himiko. Ten cuidado con él. Todavía lo necesitamos vivo.

La muchacha sonríe y se acerca.

Pasa la mano por la mejilla de Izuku.

—No te asustes —le dice—. Intenta no gritar.

Y luego le clava los dientes en el cuello.

Izuku intenta gritar. La tela entre sus dientes se lo impide. Pero aun así se mueve tanto como puede. Himiko se aparta un poco.

—Es sólo una herida de nada. —Busca entre su vestido raído hasta que saca un pequeño recipiente—. Necesito tu sangre —dice y luego aparta la vista de Izuku un momento—. Dabi, sujétalo, que no se queda en paz.

Las manos de Dabi, calientes, amenazando con quemarlo en cualquier momento, lo dejan petrificado. Izuku no se atreve a moverse una vez que las siente sobre su cuerpo y se odia por ello.

«A veces me siento indefenso», recuerda haberle dicho a Kacchan. «Por eso le canto a los Antiguos tan seguido. Ellos hicieron que el mar nos trajera a la vida… ellos…»:

Le parece oír el bufido de Kacchan.

«¿Indefenso? ¿Con esa voz? Eres una de las criaturas más poderosas que he conocido nunca, Izuku».

Ojalá creerlo en ese momento.

Es vagamente consciente de lo que ocurre. Himiko podría haberle sacado sangre de cualquier otra parte del cuerpo, pero eligió el cuello. Dabi lo mantiene inmóvil hasta que la muchacha está conforme y le tapa la herida con un pedazo de tela.

De lo que está pasando, Izuku adivina que es una bruja. Hay historias de brujas como ella, que usan la magia de sangre, un tabú entre la mayoría de las practicantes de magia. La ve sacar varios frascos y mezclar varias cosas con su sangre. No alcanza a ver bien. Y sólo hay un pensamiento en su cabeza.

«Que salga mal, que salga mal, que salga mal, que salga mal».

Lo repite tanto como puede.

Al final, ve a Himiko, la bruja, tomarse la poción. Todo se vuelve a quedar en silencio. No más movimiento de frascos que saca de entre su ropa, no más ruido de ella mezclando.

Shigaraki es quien rompe el silencio.

—¿Funcionó?

Toga tiene los ojos cerrados.

—Eso creo. —Agarra un collar que lleva puesto. Es un diente de algo. Probablemente de dragón, comprende Izuku, al ver la forma. Tiene un par de grabados y parece hueco—. Quítale la mordaza, Dabi.

Siente como su propia su mandíbula se relaja cuando la presión de la tela desaparece. Lo primero que hace es intentar usar su voz.

Pero en vez de eso siente como si algo le arrancara algo de la garganta y ve un destello sumirse en el collar de diente de dragón que Himiko tiene aferrado. A él no le sale la voz. En cambio Himiko sonríe, abre la boca y se oye una nota.

Más que una nota de una canción parece un alarido, pero no hay duda de que la voz que suena no es la suya. No.

Izuku abre los ojos, horrorizado. Acaba de oír su voz y no salió de sus cuerdas vocales.

El pájaro que cantaba cae del techo de la cueva. Muerto. Es un gorrión.

Izuku intenta gritar, decir algo.

«Por favor, por favor…»

Nada sale de su boca. Su voz no está.

Himiko abre aún más la sonrisa.

—Funcionó —declara. Eso lo dice con la voz que sí le pertenece. Le guiña un ojo a Izuku—. Tu voz va a servirnos mucho. —Después se dirige a Shigaraki—: Dile a tu maestro que prepare el ritual. Casi estamos listos.

—Los arcaicos volverán a la tierra.

Izuku intenta gritar. No puede, pero no deja de intentarlo. Los ve irse, uno a uno y él se queda solo con el hombre lagarto. No le vuelven a poner la mordaza. No tiene caso. Sin voz, no puede hacer ningún ruido.

Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.

«Por favor». No puede mirar al cielo dentro de una cueva, aunque sí alza la cabeza, comos si de todos modos lo estuviera buscando. «No me abandonen», pide, «por favor».

Presiente que los Antiguos ya lo hicieron.

Pero todavía le queda una esperanza.

«Kacchan».

* * *

**Palabras: 1607.**

**1) La verdad es que sí quería usar esa parte de La Sirenita donde le quitan su voz porque aunque esta historia no tiene nada que ver con La Sirenita, mi lore dice que lo más poderoso de la gente del mar es su voz y si se lo quitan a Izuku básicamente es un golpe enorme para él. Pero bueno. ****_Shit happens_****. Quedan cuatro capítulos y, si no me falla esto, un epílogo. Tengo un plan. Más o menos va funcionando.**

**2) Y ya presenté a La Ligua de Villanos. Me falta gente pero ejem. Himiko es una bruja (que practica magia de sangre que, explicado aquí, no es nada bueno), Dabi controla el fuego, Spinner es el hombre lagarto (Izuku no sabe su nombre) y es un experimento de hechicería, Kurogiri les adelanto que si leyeron el manga pueden adivinar por dónde van los tiros. Shigaraki es un arcaico y nigromante y pronto le va a tocar su capítulo como el centro de la historia porque estamos en el final y pues hay que darles a los villanos su propio lugar temible.**

**3) Estos últimos los estoy intentando actualizar como muy tarde día no / día sí por los otros eventos del fandom, pero ya casi llegamos al final.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	27. Carnada

**Palabra**: bárbaro.

* * *

**Carnada**

_Stop, you're cold against the skin  
You take me in your arms when walls are closing in,  
And I run, I run, I run, awakening my heart  
But you overwhelm my lungs and it's tearing me apart_

_Winter Sound, Of Monsters And Men_

* * *

—¡Esto no es un plan! ¡Te dije que nos convocaras cuando lo tuvieras en tus garras!

—¡Lo tenía enfrente y luego escapó!

—¡Eso son excusas!

—¡Te estoy diciendo que tengo un plan!

—¡Tu plan se basa en que Momo es una bruja!

—¡Porque necesito a alguien que sepa practicar magia! ¡Que la sienta! —La desesperación de Katsuki no tiene nada que ver con los gritos de Todoroki, pero está dispuesto a descargarla en él. Lo que sea para poder seguir respirando—. ¡Se fueron a través de un portal! ¡ESOS RASTROS MÁGICOS SE PUEDEN SEGUIR!

—¡Es difícil, Bakugo! ¡Mono ni siquiera…!

—Yo decido qué tan difícil es para mí, Shouto —dice ella, interrumpiéndolos, poniendo una mano en el brazo del príncipe. «Relájate», parece decir. Luego mira a Katsuki—. Sí, los portales pueden seguirse. Sobre todo si fue reciente…

—Pueden seguir este —dice Katsuki.

—No veo que ganaríamos con ello. —Shouto Todoroki vuelve a la carga—. Tengo paciencia, puedo esperar a que vuelvas a encontrarlo. —Se vuelve hacia Momo y le dice unas palabras en voz más baja. Katsuki alcanza a oírlas, de todos modos—. Mi padre nos echará en falta pronto.

—Es una buena oportunidad —responde Momo.

Todoroki entorna los ojos. Vuelve a mirar a Katsuki. Él está haciendo un excelente trabajo sin desmoronarse. Hay demasiadas cosas en peligro y una de ellas es Izuku. La otra, el mundo entero. Si los arcaicos son tal y como cuenta Izuku, tiene que evitar que lo usen para traerlos de vuelta o para alguno de sus rituales.

Está en asunto de sus sentimientos, claro.

Además.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Todoroki.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Necesitas a alguien que pueda hacer magia. Es urgente. ¿Por qué?

—¡Encontré a tu maldito elemental, carajo! —espeta Katsuki—. ¡Te lo estoy dando en…!

—No me lo estás entregando encadenado, como esperaría —sigue Shouto—. Quiero una explicación o no seguimos con ningún plan.

Por primera vez desde que empezó la discusión, Katsuki voltea a ver a Eijiro. «Ayuda», pide con los ojos. Verbalmente no puede. Nunca se le ha dado bien.

—Díselos —es lo único que aporta Eijiro.

Katsuki gruñe.

—Tiene algo. Alguien —corrige. Izuku no es un algo—. Necesitamos rescatar a alguien.

Shouto alza una ceja.

—¿Te das cuenta que me estás pidiendo que me embarque en un ataque sorpresa porque quieres rescatar a alguien, Bakugo? A mí.

—Sí.

Siempre ha sido consciente de que le está pidiendo.

—¿Sabes lo que te hará mi padre si me ocurre cualquier cosa por tu culpa? —pregunta Todoroki. Lo mira muy serio.

—Sí.

—Te hará rogar —espeta Shouto—. No por tu vida, sino por tu muerte.

Enji Todoroki tiene fama. Katsuki prefiere evitar conocerla.

—Lo sé —espeta. Hay una pausa y un silencio. Siguen al pie del manantial. Se les está acabando el tiempo y Katsuki aprieta los puños—. Te pagaré el precio —dice—. Lo que quieras.

Ya ha pagado demasiado. Si antes estuvo de acuerdo en entregar un recuerdo, no se va a detener ante nada. La magia que sale de los recuerdos es poderosa, imprevisible. Entregarlos es entregar una parte de ser, uno de los precios más altos que fijan los hechiceros para hacer trueques. Todavía puede ofrecer algo más.

Shouto alza una ceja.

—¿Tanta es tu desesperación?

Katsuki no responde. Lo mira fijamente.

—Bien. —Todoroki alza la mirada hacia Momo—. Dale gusto. Averigua hacia donde va el portal.

—Bakugo… —interviene Momo—. Podría ser cualquier parte del mundo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Él asiente.

—Podría tomarte meses llegar allá —agrega la bruja—. Podrían estar escondidos en el sur, en el norte, en los confines del mundo. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Katsuki asiente.

—Lo sé.

Intenta que su voz no suene rota cuando habla. Sólo puede pensar en Izuku. Y en que no lo odia. No realmente. Y en que siente que le están abriendo un hoyo en el pecho y le están sacando todos los sentimientos a cachos y duele. Duele.

—Bien —replica Momo—. ¿Dónde abrieron el portal?

—¡Fueron dos! —Kirishima prácticamente salta para mostrarse útil. Le dirige una mirada de soslayo a Katsuki que dice «déjame esto a mí» y se apresura a dejar que Momo haga su trabajo. Shouto lo ve todo lo de lejos y no vuelve a abrir la boca.

Katsuki se dirige hacia donde esperan Jirou y Kaminari, junto a Aizawa.

—Ella tiene razón —espeta Aizawa—. Podría tomarte meses. —Saca una brújula que Katsuki le había dado en pago por llevarlos hasta el manantial—. La arreglé. Pruébala.

—¿Qué?

—La arreglé —repite Aizawa.

—¡¿Pero cómo, carajo?! ¡Eso es lo que estoy preguntando!

—¿Tu madre no te enseñó modales? —Aizawa rueda los ojos—. Les falta una pieza. Un amigo tenía una completa, pero se rompió y… —Aizawa se encoge de hombros—. Sólo había cuatro en existencia. Tres, con las que tienes, en realidad. La cuarta está rota. —La saca de uno de sus bolsillos.

—¡Si tenías una…!

—Pruébala. —Aizawa se la extiende.

Katsuki la agarra.

—No apunta al norte.

—Claro que no. —Las palabras de Aizawa dejan sus labios con hastío—. A punta a tu corazón. —Pausa, de nuevo—. No a lo que crees que deseas, ni a lo que crees que quieres. Apunta a lo que ves en tu corazón.

La aguja se detiene en un punto. Hacia el sur. Katsuki se la regresa a Aizawa.

—¿Funcionó? —pregunta él.

—Yo qué voy a saber.

—Si se detuvo en un punto…

—Supongo que eso es lo que tienen que hacer las brújulas. —Katsuki frunce el ceño.

Aizawa la toma y se la enseña. La aguja empieza a dar vueltas sin detenerse cuando está en sus manos.

—No funciona siempre —dice.

—¡Al sur! —grita Momo—. ¡Los portales iban al sur! Creo que tengo un perímetro más o menos exacto… ¿Alguien tiene un mapa?

Kaminari es quien saca uno y lo extiende sobre la hierba. Momo se inclina sobre él. Casi todos se acercan.

—No fue muy lejos, porque dejó un rastro muy fuerte… —Se pone a buscar, apuntando con su dedo, hasta que se detiene en las montañas—. ¿A cuánta distancia está la frontera?

—¿Unas horas? Un día, probablemente —dice Jirou.

—Creo que aquí… —Dibuja un cícrculo—. En la Muralla de Fuego. En algún punto. —Sus labios se convierten en una fina línea—. El ascenso será difícil si no sabemos…

Aizawa mira a Katsuki.

—Apunto hacia el sur, ¿cierto? Hasta la cordillera —dice.

Katsuki asiente. No puede despegar la vista del mapa. Aizawa la tiende la brújula.

—Úsala —espeta—. La quiero de regreso.

—¿… Qué está pasando? —Eijiro mira alternativamente entre los dos.

—Tengo una idea —dice Katsuki—. El ascenso nos podría llevar días, pero… —Toma la brújula entre sus manos—. Volando…, ¿cuántas horas son?

—¿Dos? —Eijiro se encoge de hombros—. Quizá tres.

—Llévame. Sólo tengo que rescatar a Izuku y… No, espera. —Mira a Shouto—. Ven tú también. ¿Quieres el elemental? Ayúdanos a encontrarlo.

—No sabes en qué punto de la cordillera está, Bakugo —le espeta Jirou—. Lo mejor es llegar todos por tierra.

—No, sí sé. —Ala la brújula—. Lo sabré. —Su cabeza sigue trabajando en armar un plan—. Eijiro, el príncipe y yo. Podemos manejar un ataque sorpresa si ustedes se dirigen allí por tierra y apoyan en la huida. Dijiste un día, ¿no? —Mira a Jirou.

—Sí.

—¿Y si se detienen lo menos posible? ¿Y si consiguen caballos?

—Menos.

—Lanzaremos una señal cuando estemos allá —decide Katsuki.

—¡No te he dicho que te voy a acompañar! —espeta Shouto.

—Oh. Lo harás —responde—. Quieres a ese elemental y no estás dispuesto a dejar que se me vuelva a escapar. ¿Me equivoco?

—Nos estás poniendo en peligro.

Katsuki le guiña un ojo.

—Te gusta la aventura.

Al final, queda decidido. Momo se queda atrás, para hacer más rápida la marcha de los demás y evitar que les salgan al paso otros soldados del ejército de Enji Todoroki. Katsuki el enseña a Shouto a como sujetarse de la parte baja del cuello del dragón y entonces, alzan el vuelo.

Cuando se acercan a la cordillera, Katsuki saca la bruja. Guía el vuelo de Eijiro rogando que Aizawa tenga razón sobre el maldito funcionamiento de esa cosa y que realmente su corazón esté con Izuku.

Ya tendrá tiempo después para asentar esa idea dentro de sí: todavía no puede dejar ir a Izuku, ni a la idea que tiene de él, ni a su recuerdo. Primero tiene que rescatarlo. Nunca creyó que, en esa historia, fuera Izuku el que ocuparía el papel de la damisela en peligro. Siempre le pareció poderoso, fuera del alcance de cualquier cosa humana. Lejano, perdido en las estrellas. Siempre le gustó que lo quisiera, que se le acostada sobre su pecho, que le recorriera la piel entera con los labios, aprendiéndoselo parte por parte. Siempre ha pensado que no cualquiera se gana el amor de un hijo del mar y a él el amor de Izuku lo llenaba entero.

Kirishima sube alto, para esconderse entre las nubes. Encuentran el escondite después de un rato. Ya ha pasado tiempo. Izuku lleva demasiadas horas en las manos de sus captores en un lugar en el que no tiene agua y sólo puede valerse de su voz.

Se esconden entre las cuevas más arriba, bsucando el lugar exacto.

—Podríamos esperar la noche, quedan apenas unas horas de sol —siguiere el príncipe Todoroki.

Katsuki gruñe.

—Lanza la señal. Mientras menos sospechosa mejor —le dice a Kirishima, que lanza una llamarada hacia arriba, esperando que el resto la vea—. Podemos explorar el terreno, armar un plan.

Al final queda claro que no pueden atacar por sorpresa. Sólo hay una entrada al entramado de cuevas Shigaraki y los suyos están ocupando, cuidados por un hombre que lleva una máscara y sombrero. No se le alcanza a ver nada más.

—Tenemos que entrar directamente. —Shouto frunce los labios—. Tú contabas con el elemento sorpresa y ahora…

—… todavía podemos usarlo —dice Katsuki, entornando los ojos.

—¡Hay una sola entrada!

La están viendo desde lo alto.

—Necesitamos que muerdan el anzuelo, entonces, que crean que tienen la situación controlada —dice.

—Katsuki, no. —Eijiro intenta frenarlo en seco, pero la idea ya está anidada en sus pensamientos.

—Eso quiere decir que necesitamos una carnada —acaba.

—Katsuki…

—¿Estás proponiendo ser tú? —pregunta Shouto. Alza una ceja—. ¿Y confías en mí para sacarte de…?

—Confío en que Eijiro te va a arrastrar hasta a entrada cuando sea el momento —le responde Katsuki—. Soy una buena carnada. No les parecerá extraño que intente rescatarlo yo. Vamos, Todoroki, ¿cuál es mi reputación en tu reino?

—La de un pirata que golpeará la arena si la playa le regresa mal la mirada. —Todoroki sonríe.

—¿Lo ves? Es un buen plan.

Eijiro todavía intenta quejarse, pero Katsuki le asegura que todo saldrá bien. Él puede encargarse de varios de los hombres de Shigaraki antes de que lo atrapen está seguro. Espera la caída de la noche para dirigirse a la entrada. No le cuesta trabajo el primero, que acaba con un sable, cruzándole el pecho.

Pero luego las cosas se complican.

Al final, se rinde para que lo atrapen vivo. Shigaraki lo despoja de todas sus armas y las va arrojando al suelo mientras el tipo de las quemadas, Dabi, el elemental de fuego, le ata las manos detrás de la espalda.

—Un movimiento en falso y acabarás rostizado —amenaza.

Katsuki no ataca. Espera.

Shigaraki pasa sus dedos por entre la cicatriz que le dejó en el pecho.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunta Katsuki—. ¡¿Dónde está Izuku?!

La mano sobre su pecho se convierte en una mano sobre su barbilla.

—¿Quieres verlo? —Shigaraki sonríe—. Supongo que no hará mal… Y pensar que podrías estar a salvo todavía. —Se ríe—. Dabi. Llévalo.

—Puede ser una trampa —intenta Dabi.

—Haré que vigilen por si llega el resto de su tripulación —dice Shigaraki—. Himiko y el Maestro están terminando de arreglar todo para el ritual. Será al amanecer.

Dabi no dice nada mientras lo hace caminar. Sus armas quedan atrás, olvidadas; Katsuki lamenta perderlas, aun cuando espera recuperarlas más tarde. Se internan entre las cuevas hasta llegar al fondo de una. Hay dos figuras que Katsuki no alcanza a distinguir demasiado bien hasta que se acercan.

La primera es el hombre lagarto. No recuerda su nombre. La primera vez que lo secuestraron no fue lo bastante memorable como para que Katsuki lo recordara con odio. No como Dabi y Shigaraki y la bruja que enseñaba todos los dientes al sonreír. Y luego Izuku. Tiene la cabeza gacha, no alcanza a verlo hasta que él está a unos pasos. Las manos de Dabi están detrás de él, listas para quemarlo si intenta algo estúpido.

No, todavía no planea hacer ninguna tontería. Todavía.

—¿Izuku?

No ve mordaza. Podría usar su voz.

Lo ve subir la mirada. Primero lo mira como si fuera un sueño —más bien—, pesadilla. Luego corren las lágrimas. Katsuki ni siquiera valor para odiarlas en ese momento. Y luego, la voz.

No, no la voz.

La ausencia de ella.

Izuku abre los labios. Nada sale de ellos. Katsuki los mira moverse y le parece que dicen «¡Kacchan!», pero nada sale de ellos.

Abre mucho los ojos.

Entonces, hace una tontería. Intenta soltarse de las manos de Dabi y se lanza hacia adelanta, hacia Izuku. No pueden tocarse, ambos tienen las manos a la espalda. Izuku llora y Katsuki quiere abrazarlo sin poder. Las manos de Dabi vuelven a agarrarlo y lo separan un poco de Izuku. Katsuki oye el ruido de cadenas en el piso.

—¿Izuku? —intenta de nuevo, pensando que quizá sólo es su imaginación. Pero no. Izuku no tiene mordaza.

Siente los grilletes en sus piernas.

—¡¿Izuku?!

Pero Izuku no contesta. Sus labios parecen decir «Kacchan» una y otra vez, pero sus intentos nunca se convierten en sonido.

—Suichi, amordázalo.

—¡No, espera! ¡No puedes…! —Se le olvida el plan. Se le olvida todo al ver la desesperación de Izuku—. ¡¿Qué le hicieron?!

Nunca deja de intentar pronunciar su nombre. Katsuki nunca oye «Kacchan».

* * *

**Palabras: 2357.**

**1) Soy yo de nuevo y vengo a recoger sus lágrimas en tributo. Espero estos días si darles actualizaciones diarias ya para los últimos capítulos, pero veremos como pinta el panorama.**

**2) Por alguna razón quiero que un capítulo se llame Katsuki (porque hay uno llamado «Kacchan»), pero ya veremos si le queda a la historia al final. Gracias por acompañarme en este viaje, ya no queda muuuuucho para terminar. Y les juro que voy a usar las palabras necesarias para cerrar todo.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	28. Tomura Shigaraki

**Palabra**: derecho.

* * *

**Tomura Shigaraki**

_And if you wait for someone else's hand,  
(If you wait for someone else's hand)  
Then you will surely fall down_

_Turn to Stone, Ingrid Michaelson_

* * *

«¡Kacchan!»

Sus labios forman la palabra, ese nombre que conoce a la perfección, pero nada sale por ellos.

Al principio, Kacchan no lo mira. Mira al piso tierroso en el que está sentado mientras intenta deshacer el nudo de las manos a su espalda. Pasa un rato intentándolo, pero al final se rinde y echa la cabeza para atrás. Izuku le ve la desesperación en los ojos. Pero aun entonces, no voltea a verlo. Está amordazado y no puede decirle nada. Oye los ruidos que salen de su boca mientras intenta deshacerse de la mordaza —raspándose en el proceso las mejillas—. Es bueno para eso. Izuku puede ver cómo está a punto de lograrlo varias veces, pero el Hombre Lagarto —«Suichi», recuerda su nombre, aunque el nombre no le sirva de nada— lo descubre y vuelve a acomodarla. A veces, la deja más apretada e Izuku puede ver la manera en la que la cuerda se clava en las mejillas de Kacchan.

Y aun así, no voltea a verlo.

No se atreve hasta que pasan las horas y entonces sí. Lo mira.

Izuku siempre ha pensado que los ojos de Kacchan dicen muchas cosas, sólo hay que saber leerlos. En ese momento, parecen infinitamente tristes.

«Kacchan». Mueve mucho los labios para que sea obvio lo que dice.

¿Por qué está ahí?

¿Por qué está salvándolo?

No debería estar salvándolo. Tiene la tentación de soltar un suspiro, pero en realidad, tiene una duda. Cuando es obvio que Kacchan entiende que está intentando decir su nombre, se mueve todo lo que puede hasta adelante, hasta que la cadena fija a su cola no da más. Calcula que Kacchan puede verlo mejor ahí.

«¿Tienes… un… plan…?»

No se acostumbra a que no salga ningún sonido de su boca y le dan ganas de llorar cada que constata que, efectivamente, se la han arrebatado junto a su magia. Pero sus ojos ya se quedaron secos, sus ojos están hinchados y no tiene más lágrimas.

Katsuki alza una ceja. Se tarda en entenderlo, pero al final asiente.

Luego Izuku ya no sabe que decir.

¿«Lo siento»? No, suena mal. Mira al suelo y luego, cuando alza la mirada, descubre otra vez a Kacchan intentando quitarse la mordaza. No recuerda ningún otro momento anterior en que hayan estado rodeados de tanto silencio. Quizá existe y él lo está olvidando. Pero, al menos, el silencio nunca había sido tan opresivo. Eso lo está matando por dentro, poco a poco.

Las ganas de llorar nunca se van. Pero sus ojos no pueden soportar más lágrimas, así que se las aguanta.

Kacchan parece esperar algo. No deja de intentar quitarse la mordaza y el Hombre Lagarto no deja de volver a acomodársela. Cuando vuelve Shigaraki, Izuku no sabe cuántas horas han pasado. Allí no hay luz ni manera de saber si se acerca el amanecer.

A él lo ignora.

Se acuclilla frente a Kacchan, saca un cuchillo del abrigo raído que lleva puesto y corta la cuerda de la mordaza. No tiene ningún cuidado, así que le rasga la piel de la mejilla derecha.

Kacchan no suelta ningún quejido.

Y cuando la mordaza cae, se queda callado. Aprieta los dientes e Izuku nota el esfuerzo que hace para mantenerse callado.

—Quiero saber algo —dice Shigaraki—. ¿Dónde chingados está tu tripulación?

—Como si te fuera a contar. —Katsuki le escupe. Izuku sonríe, para sí, al ver la saliva aterrizar a los pies de Shigaraki, en sus zapatos—. Imbécil.

Un segundo corte idéntico al primero adorna la mejilla derecha de Kacchan no se queja. Sólo aprieta los dientes. Izuku aparta la mirada. Ni siquiera abre la boca, ¿de qué serviría?

—Nunca andan lejos de ti y no quiero ningún ataque sorpresa —espeta—. Así que dime donde está tu tripulación.

Kacchan se mantiene callado.

Izuku siente una mano en su cola.

—Quizá no pienses en el silencio cuando la cola de tu adoración esté sangrando. —Acerca el cuchillo peligrosamente a las escamas de Izuku.

Él sólo atina a abrir mucho los ojos. Sus labios se abren de puro terror. Un «¡no!» que nunca llega a ser pronunciado se forma en ellos.

—¡No te atrevas! —Kacchan grita y su voz rasposa se rompe entre palabra y palabra.

—Oh, pero…

—¡Lo necesitas vivo! —sigue, sin prestar atención a Shigaraki—. ¡Y probablemente ileso! ¡No puedes amenazarme con…!

Y de repente hay una mano cerrándose en la garganta de Kacchan, que boquea desesperadamente en busca de aire. Al menos, aprecia Izuku, el cuchillo ya no está cerca de sus escamas. Triste consuelo. Cuando Shigaraki suelta a Kacchan, lo ve toser y escupir hasta que recupera el ritmo normal de su respiración.

—Quizá tienes razón —dice Shigaraki—. Será mejor si lo llevo ileso. Quizá los arcaicos muertos que planeo traer de vuelta lo aprecien más.

Kacchan aprieta la mandíbula. Izuku le ve las ganas de contestar, de gritar, de hacer algo. Pero en vez de eso le devuelve una mirada cargada de odio a Shigaraki y se queda en silencio.

Izuku alcanza a ver cómo le pone la mano en el pecho. No ve más.

—Pero tengo otras maneras de hacerte hablar, Katsuki Bakugo —espeta—. ¿Dónde está tu tripulación?

—Vete al carajo.

Y luego, un grito.

Después del grito, la respiración agitada de Kacchan.

—¿Lo sientes? Puedo hacerlas crecer. —Se hace un poco para atrás y entonces Izuku puede ver lo que ocurre. Las raíces que hasta entonces sólo se habían acercado al cuello de Kacchan, habían crecido sobre su pecho—. Duelen, ¿no? Ya no puedes ignorar el dolor.

Kacchan aprieta la mandíbula.

—Vete al carajo, dije.

—Ya no puedes ignorar que están buscando. Tu corazón, tus venas. Van a matarte poco a poco. Y créeme, va a doler.

—No te voy a decir nada.

—¿A costa de tu propia vida?

La mano de Shigaraki vuelve al pecho de Kacchan.

«¡No!»

Entonces no puede detener las lágrimas, no cuando oye el grito desgarrado de Kacchan ni cuando lo ve apretar los dientes cuando Shigaraki vuelve a apartar la mano. Las raíces casi le rodean el cuello.

—No importa lo que hagas, no pasarás del amanecer —dice Shigaraki—. ¿Dónde está tu tripulación?

—Si soy hombre muerto, ¿crees que te lo diría? —espeta Kacchan.

La mano de Shigaraki vuelve a aproximarse a su pecho.

Y entonces, Izuku lo ve dudar.

—¿Otra vez? —sugiere Shigaraki—. Puedo acortar más tus horas. Puedo matarte frente a tu amante con cola.

Izuku piensa que en realidad no son amantes. Ya no. Que lo fueron, pero ya no lo son más. Es un pensamiento inútil, de todos modos. No le sirve de absolutamente de nada en ese momento. Pero lo salva un poco.

Porque lo que sigue a ese pensamiento es su desesperación al ver a Kacchan absolutamente indefenso ante las manos y la magia arcaica de Shigaraki.

—¡No! —grita Kacchan—. N-no.

La voz se le rompe.

Izuku piensa que nunca lo ha visto rendirse. Que nunca ha oído una historia en la que Kacchan se rinda. Y ha oído la mayor parte de ellas.

—¿Entonces?

—No están aquí —espeta—. Se quedaron en la costa.

Izuku huele la parte de la verdad y la parte de la mentira. Reconoce los gestos de Kacchan y su mirada como para darse cuenta de que está escondiendo algo. Dijo que tenía un plan, ¿no?

—Bien. —Shigaraki sonríe.

A Izuku le parece que tiene la sonrisa de un niño inocente y eso lo hace aún más temible.

Y entonces, ocurre el infierno. Se oyen gritos cerca. Shigaraki alza la mirada. No le da tiempo de volver a atacar a Kacchan.

—¡SUICHI! —grita—. ¡LLEVATE A LA MALDITA CRIATURA!

Izuku todavía lo alcanza a ver cuando aprieta la mandíbula de Kacchan hasta que lo hace soltar un quejido.

—En la costa, ¿eh? —espeta.

—¿Y a él? ¿Qué va a hacerle? —pregunta el Hombre Lagarto.

—Da igual. No va a pasar del amanecer. No importa si lo rescatan. Si no puede rescatar al otro, nada importa. —Shigaraki vuelve a sonreír.

—¡¿A DÓNDE LO LLEVAN?! ¡IZUKU!

Izuku no puede hacer nada cuando el hombre lagarto se lo carga a la espalda. Sólo oír los gritos.

«¡KACCHAN!»

No puede ni estirar las manos para intentar tocarlo, porque las tiene aferradas a la espalda. No puede hacer nada.

—¡IZUKU!

«¡KACCHAN!»

* * *

**Palabras: 1389.**

**1) Y ustedes creían que yo ya iba a arreglar todo. Pero no. Resulta que tengo un problema de narradores y lugares y posiciones en la historia y tuve que cortarle a este capítulo. Lo que significa que el próximo va a ser largo como la chingada, pero, con suelte, va a cerrar la mayor parte de mis desastres. **

**2) Mantener a Izuku callado es de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho. Se los juro. Para alguien que habla casi todo el tiempo, es terriblemente difícil esto. Y bueno, conseguí mi capitulo llamado en honor a Shigaraki que, sin duda, es mi villano favorito de toda la serie. Lo adoro. Lo quiero demasiado. Lo uso para destrozar emocionalmente a mis otros personajes favoritos.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	29. Katsuki

**Palabra**: flores.

* * *

**Katsuki**

_If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song_

_If I Die Young, The Band Perry_

* * *

Todoroki no tarda en encontrarlo y en liberarlo.

—Te tardaste —escupe Katsuki a sus pies. Le sangra una mejilla y está casi seguro de que el corte se va a infectar porque volvieron a amordazarlo con la maldita cuerda mugrienta.

Sus gritos no combinaban con el ambiente, se ve.

Igualmente, las cosas son más complicadas de lo que creía. En primera porque no sabe lo que ocurrió con la voz de Izuku, en segunda porque apenas si alcanza a entender la gravedad de lo que ocurre. Su cerebro sólo repite mil veces «rescata a Izuku» y esa es la única fuerza que lo mueve.

Le cuesta trabajo levantarse. Antes, las raíces habían sido todavía apenas un rasguño en el corazón, pero ahora siente como se le clavan en las venas, disminuyen el flujo de sangre y le quitan el aire.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —Eijiro se acerca y le ofrece el brazo. Katsuki se levanta sin ayuda, pero se tambalea y acaba agarrándose.

—Excepcional.

Todoroki se le queda viendo a las marcas en el pecho y en el cuello.

—No parece.

—Excepcional —repite Katsuki.

Lo taladran las palabras de Shigaraki. No va a pasar del amanecer. Y lo siente en el cuerpo.

—¿Izuku?

—Estaba aquí —dice. La voz le sale débil—. ¿Había alguien vigilando?

—Cadáveres reanimados —espeta Todoroki—. Nada de lo que preocuparse.

Katsuki asiente.

—Tenemos que buscar a Izuku —dice—. Aunque hubiera llegado antes… —Se pasa las manos por la cara—. Tenemos un problema. Quieren hacer un ritual.

Empieza a caminar. Los primeros pasos no suelta el brazo de Kirishima, que lo mira preocupado, pero sin atreverse a preguntar nada. Después la adrenalina le vuelve al cuerpo y siente que las últimas fuerzas que le quedan toman el control de sus piernas y sus brazos.

Se mueve porque Izuku está esperando en alguna parte.

Y su voz también.

No le queda otra que convencerse de eso a la fuerza. Katsuki Bakugo nunca ha perdido una batalla por no entrar de frente hasta ella. Conoce las historias que se cuentan sobre él en los puertos. Se aferra a ellas porque no se siente como el protagonista de todas las batallas a las que se ha lanzado. Las raíces van a matarlo si no llega a tiempo. Y Shigaraki probablemente mate a Izuku.

Katsuki no quiere morir.

Y no quiere que Izuku muera.

—Lo siento —murmura, en unas disculpas que sólo están dirigidas a Kirishima—. Te dije que no iba a volver a correr tras él y…

—Lo sé —interrumpe—. Lo sé.

Y no lo juzga.

Kirishima le pasa una pistola y un sable. También una bolsa con pólvora.

—Ten —le dice—. Yo tengo otra. Supusimos que te quitarían las armas… —Katsuki asiente—. Yo tengo mis garras. —Silencio—. Las recuperaremos.

—Cállense los dos —espeta Todoroki.

Las cuevas están llenas de cadáveres y de silencio. Katsuki camina pisando ropa vieja y pedazos de carne. El espectáculo le da asco. Apesta a muerto. Se tapa la nariz cuando se agacha a recoger una pistola olvidada y se roba un saco con pólvora que quedó olvidado cerca. Sería más fácil encontrar otras armas, pero las pistolas son pistolas. Funcionan.

Pasa demasiado hasta que oyen ruido.

—¿Hay un plan? —pregunta Todoroki.

Katsuki se encoje de hombros.

—¿Hacerlos puré a todos?

—Bakugo…

—Es en serio —dice—. Matarlos. Hacerlos pedazos.

Para él ya es todo matar a morir. Respira hondo, intentando agarrar la mayor cantidad de aire. Siente que la falta demasiado. Las raíces no sólo se le clavan en las venas, sino también en la tráquea. «No pasarás del amanecer».

No se atreve a preguntar qué hora es.

—Bien —dice Todoroki—. Si me matan, Momo te colgará.

Katsuki asiente.

Para eso necesita salir vivo. No diría que sus posibilidades le sonrían en ese momento. «Salva a Izuku», se recuerda. Eso lo mueve.

—Asegúrate de que no te maten.

—Y al elemental… al de fuego… al que quiero encontrar… No lo mates.

—Me importa un pepino —espeta Katsuki—. Si no quieres que yo lo mate, atrápalo vivo.

La cueva se abre. Esperan un momento. Katsuki respira hondo. Kirishima cubre de escamas sus brazos; le ve las garras. No puede transformarse por completo en la cueva, pero sí usar las escamas como escudo. Casi nada puede penetrarlas.

—Suerte —lo oye murmurar.

Y entonces, grita y se lanza al frente.

Las batallas casi siempre le pasan como un suspiro. Tiempo después las recuerda a pedazos y las historias llenas el resto. Le cuenta sus recuerdos a quien quiera escucharlo sólo para estar seguro de que no se van difuminando más.

«Izuku, ¿te he contado de la vez que Miruko intentó asaltar el Lady Pólvora por error?»

E Izuku escuchaba. Antes. En el pasado.

En el presente está en el suelo, atado a un círculo con símbolos en los bordes —símbolos arcaicos, alcanza a ver—. No los distingue bien porque está ocupado en que no lo maten. Ve a todos con el rabillo del ojo. Dabi, Shigaraki, la bruja molesta de los dientes demasiado largos. El hombre lagarto. Ve más, pero apenas tiene tiempo de ponerles atención.

Su sable se entierra en un par de cuerpos. Siente frío cuando el piso se llena de hielo gracias a Todoroki y siente calor cuando el fuego —rojo o azul, no ve bien— está a punto de alcanzarlo. Y entonces, todo se detiene.

La única persona que no se ha movido en todo ese rato chasquea los dedos.

—No aprecio las interrupciones. —No tiene rostro, pero Katsuki siente que hay una mirada clavada en él que después se clava en Todoroki y en Kirishima. Son sólo tres—. Hay un ritual que debe llevarse a cabo.

Entonces, Katsuki puede ver por primera vez a Izuku con atención.

En parte porque no puede moverse. Tiene un brazo levantado con una pistola y apunta hasta donde está Shigaraki. No alcanzó a disparar.

Izuku tiene lágrimas en los ojos, en toda la cara. Su rostro es un desastre. Kacchan aprecia que todavía puede moverse aunque no le sirve de nada.

«Izuku», piensa.

¿Qué le diría, si tuvieran el tiempo? Si no hubiera gastado semanas gritándole y evitándolo. Qué hubiera hecho si lo hubiera obligado a explicarse desde el principio, si se le hubiera parado enfrente y, aunque doliera, le hubiera pedido la respuesta honesta a todas las preguntas que lo torturaron desde que lo dejó.

«¿Por qué?», hubiera preguntado. Sin pausa.

Ahora ya lo sabe.

También sabe que antes muerto él que ver muerto a Izuku, que no es un conocimiento muy tranquilizador.

«Izuku».

Entonces se fija en la manera en que abre y cierra la boca. Apenas se fija en el hombre sin que se acerca con una piedra afilada que parece tener miles de años —al menos unos cuantos cientos— a Izuku. Oye palabras en el lenguaje antiguo de los arcaicos, pero no registra nada de lo que dice. Sólo ve a los labios de Izuku.

«Kacchan».

Esa es una palabra.

«Himiko».

Esa es la segunda.

Frunciría el ceño si pudiera moverse. Pero no puede, no puede mover ni un músculo, por más que se esfuerce. «Esfuérzate más». Uno creería que Katsuki Bakugo es esa persona capaz de hacer que su cuerpo lo obedezca a gritos. Es cuestión de voluntad.

—Himiko —dice el hombre y chasquea los dedos. Katsuki ve a la bruja recuperar su movilidad y acercarse—. Eres necesaria.

«Collar».

Es la tercera palabra de Izuku.

—Necesitamos su voz, después de todo —murmura el hombre.

Entonces Kacchan lo entiende. Alcanza a ver el collar en el cuello de la bruja, que se mueve deslizándose contra la tela raída de su vestido cada que da un paso.

—Recuerda la canción —murmura el hombre.

Katsuki se llena de furia. Quiere gritar. Necesita moverse. No piensa en otra cosa. Ve la piedra bajar hasta el pecho de Izuku y ve su miedo y su terror y piensa en todas las veces que juró que le quitaría todas las lágrimas a besos y caricias. Piensa en todo lo que lo quiso. En todo lo que lo quiere. Ese amor que voltea las entrañas y duele por dentro porque nada puede contenerlo. Ese amor con más fuerza que el mar y que el agua. Ese amor que es devastador a su paso, porque nada puede detenerlo.

Y sin pensarlo, sin darse cuenta de que recupera el movimiento. Se lanza hasta el hombre sin cara.

La piedra se le clava en el estómago a él, pero lo hace dudar y el conjuro que los mantiene a todos paralizados pierde su efecto.

—¡EL COLLAR! —grita, mientras intenta clavarle los dedos en cualquier parte al hombre sin cara, los dientes, el sable, cualquier arma—. ¡EL COLLAR DE LA BRUJA!

Kirishima se deshace del Hombre Lagarto para lanzarse sobre la bruja. No le cuesta arrancarle el collar.

Katsuki respira con dificultar. Ya no sólo son las raíces: está perdiendo sangre y le cuesta ver lo que pasa.

—¡Destrózalo! —grita cuando ve a Kirishima con el collar entre las garras. Lo aplasta contra el piso con las escamas

Y entonces la oye.

Primero es un murmullo. Luego es un grito perfectamente distinguible. Quiere llorar de alivio, pero todavía no están salvados.

—¡KACCHAN! —es el primer grito que profiere Izuku.

—¡CANTA! —grita él—. ¡LO QUE SEA!

En ese momento, su única salvación es la voz de Izuku. No tienen otra. La voz inunda la cueva. Es una canción que Katsuki nunca ha oído y de la que Izuku no le ha contado. Los envuelve y todo se detiene de nuevo.

Sus enemigos caen dormidos o inconscientes. Katsuki los ve convertirse en piedra, poco a poco. A todos.

Se deja caer a un lado del hombre sin cara. Ya no le quedan fuerzas para levantarse. Quien corre hasta Izuku es Kirishima. Le parece ver como lo libera, pero se le están cerrando los ojos. ¿Ya se acerca el amanecer? Le gustaría verlo, una última vez. El amanecer en la costa o en el mar, ver el sol salir en el horizonte. En vez de eso, está en esa cueva de mierda.

—¡Bakugo! —Siente que Todoroki se acerca.

—¡KACCHAN!

—Muerde —espeta Todoroki, quitándose el cinturón y pasándoselo.

—Las… raíces…

—¡MUERDE! —grita Todoroki.

Así que Katsuki le hace caso y luego siente el dolor en el vientre. Todoroki acaba de cauterizarlo. Deja caer el cinturón de entre sus dientes cuando siente que ya no pierde más sangre.

—No… sirve de…

—¡KACCHAN! —Izuku se acerca arrastrando, como puede—. ¡KACCHAN!

Le pone las manos en las raíces.

—Kacchan… —su voz suena como un suspiro lejano. A Katsuki se le cierran los ojos. ¿Cuánta sangre perdió?

—No importa —murmura—. Aunque, me gustaría ver el sol salir. Una vez más. Y darte flores. ¿Sabes que hay tulipanes de fuego en el desierto? Siempre he querido verlos.

—Kacchan, calla.

—Le mentí a Eijiro —dice—. Le dije que no volvería a caer de rodillas a tus pies. —Le parece oír a alguien que canta. ¿Es la voz de Izuku? También es una canción que no conoce—. Pero en realidad… siempre… siempre me tuviste de rodillas. Ante ti…

—Kacchan…

La voz sigue cantando. No se detiene. Katsuki acaba por cerrar los ojos y en algún momento siente que unos labios se posan sobre los suyos. «Los de Izuku», alcanza a registrar aun su mente. Saben a agua salada. ¿Se lo ha dicho? ¿Debería decírselo? Intenta abrir la boca, pero ya no puede.

En vez de eso, ve negro.

Pero la canción sigue.

«Le preguntaré cuál es cuando despierte». Nunca ha oído canción más hermosa.

* * *

**Palabras: 1938.**

**1) Quedé drenada emocionalmente de este capítulo. No puedo más. Alguien quíteme las letras de las manos. Fuera de broma, quería dejar un capítulo entero para cerrar la historia de Katsuki e Izuku antes de escribir un epílogo. Así que técnicamente todavía quedan dos capítulos enteros. ¿Saben el tiempo que llevaba sin escribir un fic del corte de 45-50K palabras? Un rato. Se siente bien saber que todavía puedo si me lo propongo con mucha fuerza.**

**2) Siento la narración caótica, pero necesita retratar a la perfección que Kacchan no está en su mejor momento mental por un montón de razones. Además este capítulo es suyo. Enterito. Dije que quería que un capítulo se llamara Katsuki y lo logré (es mi favorito así que no es de extrañar que tenga dos capítulos nombrados en su honor).**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	30. Hacia el horizonte

**Palabra**: contradicción.

* * *

**Hacia el horizonte**

_Oh sing, oh sing my soul  
As all years foretold  
To hear the rings that change  
Waters that had once been clear  
Are darker now, divert my stare  
Visions came in the night  
Never seen from my own eyes_

_Oh, Sing, The Native Sibling_

* * *

Shouto está mirando a una de las figuras de piedra. Eijiro cuida el sueño de Kacchan. Izuku sólo retrae su cola. Necesita ahora. ¿Cuántas horas llevan así?

—Ei… —dice. Señala hacia Shouto—. Creo que necesito ayuda.

Eijiro asiente y lo ayuda a llegar hasta donde Shouto está mirando a una de las figuras de piedra.

Shouto no alza la cabeza cuando hace la pregunta.

—¿Están muertos?

—No, técnicamente no.

No sabe si lo que ve es alivio en su rostro, pero se parece bastante. Izuku extiende una mano.

—Soy Izuku.

—Shouto Todoroki —responde el otro. Duda antes de agarrar su mano—. Él es… era… mi hermano. —Señala a la figura de piedra—. Iba a ser rey.

—Lo siento.

Izuku no entiende la historia de los Todoroki. Tiene la impresión de haber aterrizado sobre ella de casualidad, pero de todos modos la escucha, cuando bajan de la montaña después de haber recuperado todas sus armas. Tienen que bajar a pie. Kacchan sigue inconsciente después de horas y Eijiro de todos modos no puede transportar a Izuku. Shouto se las arregla para hacer una estructura de hielo que parece una tina, usar su fuego para derretir el agua dentro de ella e ir transportando a Izuku montaña abajo.

En el camino, habla.

Le cuenta de Touya Todoroki, un príncipe magnífico, con cabello blanco y poderes de fuego. «Como mi lado izquierdo». Le cuenta de todas las obsesiones de su padre, el Rey del Reino de Fuego y de los brutales entrenamientos a los que sometía a Touya. Y después a él. Izuku sospecha que lo hace porque el no deja de mirar en dirección a Kacchan, que no despierta. Está vivo, pero está muy débil. En su vientre hay ahora una cicatriz causada por el fuego de Todoroki, pero su pecho ya no está lleno de las marcas negras de las raíces.

«Tiene que despertar». Pero no lo hace.

Izuku sigue oyendo las historias de reinos que no le interesan. Shouto Todoroki le cuenta cómo su hermano huyó tras ser acusado de traición. Después, la historia se hace más confusa.

—¿Serán piedra para siempre?

—Si nadie los despierta… sí —dice Izuku.

La canción que usó para volverlos piedra es una demasiado antigua. Probablemente sólo él y Yagi la conocen. En tiempos muy antiguos fue usada contra los arcaicos, para derrotarlos.

Puede ver como los labios de Shouto se convierten en una fina línea.

—Lo quería vivo —dice—. Quería… hablar con él. No puedo entregarlo a mi padre, va a matarlo.

Izuku no dice nada. En sus escamas todavía puede sentir las manos de Dabi, quemándolo. No puede compaginarlo con la imagen de Touya Todoroki y sospecha que Shouto tampoco.

La conversación muere cuando se encuentran con el resto.

Una mujer de cabello negro y armadura —a la que Izuku nunca ha visto— se abalanza sobre Todoroki y lo abraza. Lo tira al suelo sin consideración y todos oyen como le dice que si se moría lo iba a ir a perseguir al inframundo. Jirou, por su parte, se acerca hasta Eijiro y a Kacchan.

—¿Está…?

—Está vivo —dice Eijiro.

—Apenas respira.

—Lo sé —murmura Eijiro.

Nadie más dice nada. El camino sigue. Izuku no puede dejar de mirar a Kacchan a la distancia.

«Despierta».

Quiere darse la oportunidad de hablar con él otra vez. Sin que ninguno de los dos esté gritando o se esté muriendo. Se deben eso. No. Él le debe eso.

Kacchan tiene razón. Izuku siempre lo tuvo de rodillas ante él.

Pero se han dicho tantas cosas y se han lastimado tanto que no sabe qué es lo que sigue cuando por fin despierte.

«Despierta, por favor».

Shouto Todoroki y la mujer —Momo— se separan del grupo poco después. Les aseguran que no los molestará la guardia de su padre.

La travesía sigue. Apenas están a un día de la costa y de allí sólo tienen que encontrar el Lady Pólvora de nuevo. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron apartados? Izuku no contó los días. Kacchan se ve demacrado, pero aun así no despierta. Izuku canta para él cada noche. Le pide a los Antiguos que lo salven sin estar tan seguro de que lo oigan. La magia ayuda, sin embargo.

Alcanzan la playa antes del atardecer. El Lady Pólvora está a la vista.

—Quizá el mar le haga bien —comenta Eijiro. Después voltea hasta Izuku—. Gracias por salvarlo. Y… —traga saliva— lo siento por haberme portado como un imbécil. Contigo.

—No importa —dice Izuku.

Lo entiende.

—Quédate con él —le dice—. Volveremos con una balsa.

Izuku asiente. Kacchan y él se quedan solos. Su cola está medio metida en el agua. Las botas de Kacchan se están mojando gracias a las olas. Eijiro tiene razón, quizá el agua e haga bien.

Empieza a cantar de nuevo. La canción que usó para contrarrestar las raíces es una vieja canción de amor de la gente del mar. Yagi se la enseñó a pesar de que nadie había probado nunca que funcionara. La leyenda decía que si la desesperación era suficiente y el amor demasiado grande, curaría a un amante herido de las peores heridas.

Pudo haber deshecho la magia de Shigaraki de otro modo, pero esa se le ocurrió como la más desesperada y la más rápida.

El amor también tiene magia, después de todo. La misma que había usado para alejarlo antes.

—Kacchan… —murmura, al terminar la canción.

Alcanza su mano.

Y entonces, los siente moverse. Se empuja para quedar a su altura justo en el momento en que Kacchan abre los ojos.

No es ningún momento romántico. Se incorpora desesperadamente mientras tose. Siente dolor el su vientre y se lleva la mano a la herida cauterizada.

—¡Ciudado! —Izuku intenta sostenerlo, pero a penas puede—. Cuidado… —repite. Kacchan deja de toser y entonces lo mira.

Abre la boca, pero no pronuncia ni una palabra.

—Debes tener seca la garganta… —dice Izuku. Busca entre las cosas que el resto dejó atrás, a un lado de él, y le pasa un recipiente donde aún hay un poco de agua. Kacchan intenta sostenerla, pero Izuku ve el esfuerzo que hace y lo débil que está y se lo impide.

Bebe casi todo de un trago.

—Gracias —dice—. Me siento como la mierda. —Entrecierra los ojos—. ¿Cómo carajos llegamos a la playa.

—¿De qué te acuerdas? —pregunta Izuku, tentativamente.

Kacchan cierra los ojos y los aprieta.

—Eijiro. Le grité algo a Eijiro. Y tu voz. Recuperaste tu voz. También te grité a ti, que cantaras o algo… y el imbécil de Todoroki dijo que mordiera algo. —Alza una mano y se talla los ojos con ella. A Izuku le sorprende descubrir que la mayor parte de los recuerdos de Kacchan son bastante exactos—. Y luego tú… estabas cantando. No recuerdo toda la canción. ¿Cómo llegamos a la playa?

Tiene el ceño fruncido e Izuku supone que es suficiente esfuerzo para él.

—Estuviste inconsciente varios días —resume.

La confusión pinta el rostro de Kacchan.

—¿Varios días? Pero… Shigaraki… dijo…

—Lo sé.

Kacchan se lleva las manos al pecho, buscando las raíces de su pecho, pero Izuku lo detiene.

—Ya no están.

—La canción… —empieza Kacchan. Izuku prácticamente puede ver todo lo que pasa por su mente, como apenas para él todo tiene sentido—. Pensé que… —Sacude la cabeza—. ¿Cuál era?

Izuku ladea la cabeza. Tarda en contestar. Duda. Traga saliva un par de veces, buscando las palabras adecuadas y exactas para expresar lo que quiere.

—Nosotros… —carraspea—, la gente del mar, quiero decir, también tiene canciones de amor. A veces, si… Bueno, a veces curan. —Baja los ojos—. Quería volverme a disculpar otra vez. Por haberte alejado.

Kacchan sonríe de medio lado.

—Da igual.

—No, no da igual —espeta Izuku. Ya está llorando otra vez—. Si no te hubiera alejado quizá…

—No te tortures con supuestos. —Kacchan bufa. Izuku siente que está buscando su mirada, pero él no deja que lo vea—. Recuerdo… más o menos. Recuerdo que te dije en la cueva que… —parece incómodo, le cuesta soltar las palabras, una por una— siempre me habías tenido de rodillas ante ti. —Hay una pausa. Izuku no puede dejar de llorar, ni siquiera cuando Kacchan busca su barbilla y lo hace subir la mirada—. Es verdad.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —Moquea. No se imagina como se ve su rostro, contorsionado en esa mueca que hace entre sollozo y sollozo, surcado de lágrimas—. Casi te mueres yendo a rescatarte y… —La voz se le rompe, se le corta en pedazos. La siente como si fuera un vidrio exageradamente frágil que cae al suelo—. Lo siento. Sin ti no hubiera podido haber derrotado a Shigaraki, ni al otro arcaico, ni a ninguno de… —Se lleva las manos al cabello y siente la tentación de jalarlo, nada más por sentir algo, pero Kacchan lo detiene.

—Para. Para. ¡Para! —Izuku levanta la vista, buscando la mueca de Kacchan—. Yo. No. Nosotros estaríamos muertos de no ser por ti y por tu voz —le espeta—. Para.

Se quedan callados. Ninguno se atreve a decir más. Respiran entrecortadamente. Izuku siente que tendría que decir algo, que tendría que seguir disculpándose, pero ya no sabe cómo.

No deja de mirar a Kacchan. Lo asalta una duda estúpida, que en ese momento no tiene ni sentido.

«¿Le he dicho que su cabello brilla tal como lo hace el sol?»

—Kacchan —dice Izuku—. ¿Y ahora?

—No sé —dice él—. Tengo deudas que pagar.

No le pregunta a qué deudas se refiere, ya tendrá tiempo para hablar de eso después. Espera. Kacchan tiene que devolverlo al archipiélago del fin del mundo. Hay tiempo.

—No, me refería… a nosotros.

—¿Nosotros? —Kacchan alza una ceja. Izuku se hace para atrás de manera instintiva, a pesar de que le parece que Kacchan no está molesto—. ¿Existe «nosotros»?

—No sé, si tú… —Izuku se enreda una mano con otra—. Dijiste que estabas de rodillas ante mí y… No ha habido una sola noche en la que no haya pensado si veías las mismas estrellas que yo y… No sé. Es una estupidez. Sé que lo que hice no se puede borrar.

—Izuku. —Kacchan vuelve a cortarlo—. ¿Quieres que haya un nosotros?

—No… no sé. —Suspira—. ¿Quieres tú?

—Carajo. Carajo. —Kacchan bufa. Izuku se queda viéndolo porque por una vez no lo entiende ni sabe qué está ocurriendo—. ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?!

—¡Kacchan…!

—¡Si te digo…! ¡CARAJO! ¡SI CUANDO ESTOY A DOS PASOS DE LA TUMBA TE JURO AMOR ETERNO, ¿QUÉ CREES QUE SIGNIFICA?!

Probablemente todo el Reino de Fuego oyó el grito. A Kacchan no parece importarle, pero Izuku siente que se ruboriza. Esconde su rostro detrás de los brazos.

—¡Podrías haber estado delirando!

—¡¿Te parece que soy una persona que delira?!

—¡Kacchan…!

—¡CARAJO! ¿Me quieres o no? —espeta. Lo agarra por el collar de conchas que lleva—. Responde.

—Kacchan… —Las lágrimas le siguen bajando por las mejillas. Nunca puede detenerlas. Se las limpia torpemente con el dorso de una mano—. Por supuesto que… Kacchan… Te quiero, Kacchan. —Sus palabras apenas tienen sentido—. ¿Cómo podrías crees que no…?

—¡Me dejaste!

Bien punto.

—Kacchan, te quiero —repite. No alimenta la discusión. No en ese momento.

—Bésame —demanda entonces.

—¿Kacchan…?

—Bésame —insiste.

E Izuku lo hace. Apenas sus labios se tocan, el recuerdo de todos los besos anteriores vuelve a ellos. Kacchan sabe a dulce —e Izuku nunca ha estado demasiado seguro de donde viene aquel aroma, pero sospecha que la cantidad de ron que se consume encima del Lady Pólvora tiene algo que ver.

Kacchan lo abraza después del beso y sus brazos, aunque raspados y heridos y apenas capaces de sostenerlo, se sienten igual que antes, como si ese espacio entre ellos hubiera estado esperándolo todo aquel tiempo.

—No puedes volver a mentirme —le dice—. Jamás. No sobre algo tan importante como… —Izuku lo oye bufar, así como está, refugiado en su pecho—. No vuelvas a alejarme sin decirme antes la verdad.

—Lo juro.

Tendrán que hablar demasiado. Izuku sabe lo malo que Kacchan es para eso, así que deja que las cosas fluyan, lo deja decir su parte.

—Prometo gritar menos —dice—. Controlar más mi humor. Para que nunca vuelvas a creer que no puedes hablar conmigo ni creas que mentirme es más fácil…

—No fue eso… —intenta Izuku.

—Da igual lo que haya sido —dice Kacchan—. Mucho tiempo creí que fue mi culpa y pensé en todo lo que haría diferente y…

—Kacchan… —Su voz es triste. Pase lo que pase, comprende que siempre existirá esa mancha en su pasado y que lo único que Izuku puede hacer en ese momento para arreglarla es ver hacia el futuro que tiene enfrente, al que es posible.

—Bésame —vuelve a pedir el otro.

Izuku lo hace.

—Otra vez —pide.

Izuku vuelve a probar sus labios.

—Otra vez.

—Kacchan, te quiero.

—Otra vez.

Lo besa en los labios, en las mejillas, en el cuello, en la clavícula, lo besa hasta que los dos están ahogados en lo que sienten. No deja de besarlo hasta que no ve una balsa que se acerca. A ellos.

Mira al cielo.

Está azul, claro, con algunas nubes. Hay aire. Inhala. Exhala. Todavía se sorprende de pensar todo lo que tienen por delante. Kacchan lo abraza, mientras ve a la balsa acercarse.

—Te quiero, ¿sabes? —Izuku asiente—. Te quiero. Te quiero. —Lo oye respirar hondo—. Creí que no podría decírtelo otra vez. Te quiero, Izuku. Te quiero.

Su voz se pierde en el horizonte.

* * *

**Palabras: 2275.**

**1) Y TERMINÉ. No es cierto. Me falta un epílogo, porque hay que arreglar cabos sueltos y meter todavía más tonterías. Pero en lo que respecta al desmadre que armé, ya arreglé toda la línea principal de la trama. ¿Lo ven? El ****_angst_**** valía para algo. Era el largo y doloroso camino que aterrizaba acá.**

**2) La palabra contradicción se refiere a las contradicciones de todos los personajes. El más obvio siendo Shouto, pero Katsuki e Izuku lo siguen justo después. Es la última de la tabla de ****_prompts_**** de mi esposa que probablemente no estaba diseñada para escribir un ****_long fic_**** (sí, esto ya tiene largo de ****_long fic_****) pero que yo igual usé para eso. Mañana —o pasado— sólo es capítulo bonus.**

**3) Si les gusta el bakudeku (asumo, porque están aquí), el 14 voy a empezar a publicar uno canon, cortito, en celebración del cumpleaños de Katsuki. Les doy más detalles en la próxima nota, pero para que estén atentos.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	31. Dos escamas verde esmeralda

**Bonus**.

* * *

**Dos escamas verde esmeralda**

_Hope that you fall in love  
And it hurts so bad (Yeah)  
The only way you can know  
You gave it all you had  
And I hope that you don't suffer_

_I Lived, One Republic_

* * *

Izuku está esperándolo, sentado en una roca en la playa, cuando llega. El Lady Pólvora se quedó más lejos.

—Iba a ser una sorpresa.

—Tsuyu me avisó. —Izuku sonríe y le enseña todos sus dientes. Maldita sonrisa.

—¡Traidora!

Izuku se ríe. Su risa suena clara, como el agua que borbotea en los charcos. Katsuki no puede evitar sonreír de medio lado.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? —pregunta Izuku.

—Cansado. —Kacchan se deja caer en la arena. No le importa que se le meta en las botas ni entre la ropa. Incluso él tiene que pisar tierra cada poco—. Pero soy un hombre libre.

Ha pasado un año y medio otra vez. Ha parado un par de veces por el archipiélago, pero nunca el tiempo suficiente como para descansar. El Lady Pólvora ha cumplido un año y medio al servicio de la Emperatriz del Mar y por fin es libre de nuevo.

—¿Pasó algo relevante?

—¡¿Quieres dejarme descansar antes de empezar a preguntarme?! —De todos modos, se muere por contarle todo. Una vez. Dos veces. Todas las historias que ha coleccionado en un año y medio siguiendo a la Emperatriz del mar—. Encontramos un nido de dragones —dice, después de poco.

—¡¿En serio?! —Izuku sonríe.

—No fue tan bonito… —Katsuki desvía la mirada—. Sólo quedaba uno —empieza—. Una, en realidad. Es amiga de Eijiro ahora. —«Y amante de la Emperatriz del Mar, Miruko», pero no suelta todos los detalles; el secreto de una buena historia es ir dosificando poco a poco—. Se llama Ryuko. Tiene cuernos dorados —sigue.

Ir detrás de Miruko resultó ser interesante. Le permitió dejar de acosar las costas del Reino de Fuego un tiempo, donde el Rey Todoroki había subido la recompensa para quien lo entregara vivo. Ese año y medio había sido una deuda que había contraído a cambio de su vida y de Izuku y todo le había salido mejor de lo esperado.

Por supuesto, tiene nuevas cicatrices. A la horrible quemada de su estómago —que sus rivales siempre se quedan viendo— y las dos líneas de su mejilla más todo lo que ya tenía antes se le suma una cicatriz en la palma de la mano izquierda, otra al costado, hecha por la espalda de un soldado y varias en las piernas.

Peligros del oficio.

—Encontramos un viejo tesoro de los Señores de Hielo —sigue Katsuki—. ¿Quieres oír la historia?

—Más tarde —dice Izuku.

—Oh, vamos, tú siempre quieres oír mis historias. —Katsuki sonríe de medio lado.

—Hum… Tengo una pregunta.

Katsuki alza la ceja.

—¿Y vas a hacerla o vas a quedarte callado como idiota?

—¡Kacchan! —Una pausa—. ¿Aizawa vino contigo? —pregunta—. Ya sé que no es parte de tu tripulación pero Hizashi preguntó por él… otra vez.

Katsuki bufa. Aquella tontería llevaba dos viajes ocurriendo. Cuando habían vuelto al archipiélago para asegurarse de que Izuku estuviera a salvo en el viaje de vuelta, Shota Aizawa los había acompañado con la excusa barata de que «nunca había visto el fin del mundo» y le apetecía conocerlo. (Acto seguido se dedicó a dormir dieciseís horas al día entre los barriles de ron o en la cubierta del Lady Pólvora si hacía demasiado calor). A Hizashi, el profeta de la gente del mar, le había parecido encantador y Aizawa había comentado una vez que las escamas doradas le parecían agradables. (A Hizashi se le subió a la cabeza).

—Sí —dice—. Viene porque le cae bien, pero si le preguntas, jura que en realidad quiere que lo dejemos en el puerto de la península de las hadas porque tiene temas que tratar con una vieja amiga suya, Nemuri. —Pausa—. ¿Sabes que hay historias que dicen que puede volver locos a los hombres? —pregunta.

—No, Kacchan.

—Pues eso. Te las cuento luego —dice. Año y medio, un par de visitas y todavía danzan como amantes idiotas alrededor del otro—. ¿Vas a besarme o no?

—¡Tú llegaste y te tiraste encima en la arena!

—¡Quizá te quiero encima de mí! —espeta Katsuki.

Izuku se ríe. Que bonita risa, piensa Katsuki, carajo. Debería decírselo, piensa. Extraña esa risa cada que está en altamar y no puede oírla, ni ver su sonrisa, ni contarle las pecas de la cara. Medio se incorpora al ver que Izuku se pone al borde de la roca para bajar como en un salto. Le ofrece un brazo y en menos que nada lo tiene encima de él.

—Tengo algo para ti.

—Bésame.

—Kacchan…

—Primero bésame.

Y lo hace. Los besos de Izuku siempre lo dejan viendo las estrellas. No existen otros iguales.

Después Izuku se rueda hacia un lado para sentarse y buscar en la bolsa de algas que lleva cruzada a un lado de la cintura. Se la quita y saca algo.

—Ten —le extiende a Katsuki un par de escamas—. Para que te acuerdes de mí cuando estés lejos. —Son color esmeralda. Katsuki se queda viéndolas sin saber que decir. Izuku frunce el ceño—. ¿Te gustan?

Asiente, medio distraído, todavía viéndolas.

—Yo… no tengo nada… así…

Puede llenarlo de oro y plata y joyas, pero nada como esas dos escamas en la palma de su mano.

—Kacchan… Si quieres darme algo equivalente, puedes darme un beso.

Carajo. Esa sonrisa. Podría morirse en esos labios. Lo besa con desesperación de nuevo, aprieta las escamas en la palma de su mano. Puede ponerlas en un collar, llevarlas siempre en su cuello, cerca del corazón. Seguro ese detalle le gustaría a Izuku.

En dos segundos lo tiene encima de nuevo.

En realidad tiene cosas que contarle. Kaminari sigue sin recuperar su barco, pero cada día tiene menos ganas de dejar su tripulación. Katsuki lo ha descubierto mirando a Eijiro comos i fuera la última persona del planeta cuando nadie más voltea. El príncipe Todoroki va a casarse y en todos los puertos es de lo único que se habla, aunque Katsuki no lo haya vuelto a ver en año y medio —sabe, sin embargo, porque Momo se lo contó a Jirou en una carta, que volvió a subir hasta la cueva en las montañas para recuperar la roca del elemental de fuego al que andaba persiguiendo; Katsuki no tiene ni la más remota idea de para qué quiere esa roca, pero tampoco lo cuestiona, están destinados a ser enemigos naturales—. No ha tenido noticias de Uraraka y Mina —por eso va camino península de las hadas, pero sólo después del largo descanso que quiere tomar en el archipiélago del fin del mundo—, pero sí se ha detenido más seguido en Yuei con tal de visitar a su padre más seguido. Unas por otras. El mundo es muy grande y él tiene demasiados puertos en los que parar.

Ya tendrá tiempo de contarle todo.

Izuku le besa los labios y el cuello. Las yemas de sus dedos se detienen en las cicatrices que llenan su pecho, ya sin raíces arcaicas antes de quitarle la camisa como puede. Sus labios le recorren toda su piel.

Katsuki no puede hacer nada contra el ataque más que buscar la cintura de Izuku y clavar en ella sus dedos.

—Te quiero, Kacchan —murmura Izuku.

Están prácticamente piel contra piel.

—Lo sé —murmura Katsuki.

—Se supone que tienes que decirlo de vuelta —dice enterrándose en la curva de su cuello. Muerde. A Katsuki no le molestan las marcas—. Me gusta oírlo.

Katsuki suelta una risa corta.

—Te quiero, Izuku —le dice al oído.

Total, si eso lo va a tener contento.

Son buenos tiempos, piensa Katsuki. Puede enterrar sus dedos en el cabello de Izuku, ese desastre de rizos verdes que siempre está esponjado fuera del agua y siempre se siente húmedo a agua de mar.

Oye varios metros más allá las risas del resto de la tripulación, que ha acabado por desembarcar. Izuku se congela un momento.

—Van a oírnos —dice.

Katsuki le dedica una sonrisa a medias, enseñándole parte de los dientes.

—Déjalos que oigan —le dice, mientras lo acerca a sí para besarlo de nuevo.

Más tarde le pedirá que cante. Nunca se cansa de oír Los amantes y el mar en la voz de Izuku. Pero de momento, sólo quiere sentirlo. Sentir que están vivos y que los labios de Izuku le recorren la piel. Toda la piel.

Podría ahogarse en la curva del cuello de Izuku y no le importaría.

* * *

**Palabras: 1401.**

**1) Ahora sí, terminé. Esto es agridulce. Me gustó mucho escribir esta historia, lo disfruté horrores. Todo el lore que cree… Estoy orgullosa de él. Aproveché para agregar un par de detalles de los que tenía ideas pero nunca fueron parte de la trama principal (Midnight/Nemuri es un hada y Ryuko, por supuesto, una dragona). Un par de guiños (EraserMic y Kirikami) que tampoco eran de la trama principal y regalarles shameless reencuentro de Katsuki e Izuku. Porque, claro, Katsuki tenía que cumplir su deuda con Miruko primero. Después de esto siguen muchos viajes y muchas paradas en el archipiélago del fin del mundo.**

**2) A los que comentaron, gracias. A los que leyeron sin comentar, gracias (si quieren contarme qué les pareció ahora, me encantaría). A los que me gritaron en privado porque los hice sufrir: GRACIAS. Me llenan la taza de lágrimas (de verdad soy mi imagen de perfil, nunca lo duden).**

**3) En la sección de noticias y el aviso oportuno: hay más fics en mi perfil de BNHA (si buscan este pairing, tengo uno más corto que hice para el drabblectober y uno que es OT3 con Todoroki que hice para navidad). Por lo pronto anuncio que vienen los fics de la ExplodoWeek aka el cumpleaños de Katsuki (es un bakudeku canon muy cortito que empezaré a publicar mañana) y la Kiribaku Week (no me acuerdo cuando empieza, pero quedan menos de diez días y soy la persona MENOS preparada de la historia). **

**4) Gracias, GRACIAS en serio por leerme. Mis notas finales de cualquier fic siempre son enormes, pero es que nunca sé cómo agradecerles. Cuando por fin publique un libro mi ****_afterword_**** van a ser mis lágrimas.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


End file.
